


The Crown Made of Secrets

by great_shot_green



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, First Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Anxiety, Love Confessions, Love or Duty, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political tension, Princes & Princesses, Rebellion, Secrets, Sexual Tension, betrothal, secret confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_shot_green/pseuds/great_shot_green
Summary: On the day you are to meet your betrothed, Crown Prince Park Chanyeol, you stop at a traveling carnival with your personal guard, Kyungsoo, where you meet a tarot reader who tells you "when the rock is wet, you can free yourself of its weight.”  Unsure of what she means, you continue to meet your fiance. But everything becomes confused on this trip. Unresolved feelings spring up, secrets are unearthed, and sometimes the ghosts of our pasts can't be silenced when we look forward to the future.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Reader, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“This isn’t a good idea.” Kyungsoo sidesteps around a man holding sticks on fire. The fire sputters as smoke floats into the sky. The man turns to wink at you while Kyungsoo crosses his arms. You roll your eyes and grab his wrist.

“Come on, don’t be scared.” You pull him through the crowd of brown cloaks and carnival mysteries. The crowd seems unaware of the drizzle that begins to douse them in a thin mist. Kyungsoo lifts his other hand and adjusts your hood.

“I’m not scared. Just reminding you that you come up with bad ideas.” He throws a faint smirk at you. “But we can’t be derailed for long. His Majesty is already nearly there.”

“Don’t worry about Father. We’ll blame the weather.”

The two of you walk amongst others, everyone staring in morbid curiosity at the oddities surrounding you. You point at a pair of twins performing a contortionist dance when a small woman catches your eye to your left. Without motioning to Kyungsoo, whose gaze is fixed on the tigers roaming just behind the twins, you move toward the woman.

She sits at a table in a small tent, wrapped in deep blue linens. She fidgets with the rings on her fingers. She doesn’t look up at you as you approach, a smile forming on her thin lips.

“Curious about your future, love?” Her voice is thick with invisible smoke. You find it adds to her enchantment.

“Ah, I think I know what’s in store for me.” You laugh and hold your hands together tight to your stomach, snaking your fingers up to barely adjust your hood.

“But you were drawn to me,” she glances up at you, “why?” You meet her golden eyes hidden under layers of wrinkles and your breath hitches in your throat. You gently shake your head.

“I’m not sure, I,” you pause, deciding what to say next. “I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“Used to having others do the work for you, huh.” She nods, pulling a stack of cards from her shawl. She extends the cards in her palm toward you. “Then allow me, Your Highness. Please shuffle.”

You gape as she winks, nodding the cards to you still. You take the stack, feeling the weight of them between your gloved fingers. The mist falls harder, collecting in bigger drops just outside the covered tent. You struggle to switch the order of the cards, all the while feeling overwhelming visible to the woman. She watches you silently before looking up at the grey sky as drops pelt the mud in thick plops. You pass the deck back to her as a hand appears on your shoulder.

“Are you kidding me? Why did you run off?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice stings you from behind. You throw a glance at him, watching his expression falter under a slew of emotions just under his brow.

“Excuse me, young man. I requested her.” The woman pulls out three cards, laying them on the velvet-covered table. She taps against the first card. “You don’t have a lot of control of your life, do you?” She flips over the other two, staring at them. You don’t speak, barely nodding.

“My Lady, we really must take our lea-”

“When the rock is wet, you can free yourself of its weight.” She cuts off Kyungsoo and looks deep into your eyes. Her golden eyes glaze while her stare burns you. You watch her as her demeanor shifts more seriously. “When you’ve done that, you’ll find the clarity you’ve been searching so long for.”

You blink rapidly, furrowing your brow. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” You look at Kyungsoo who only scowls at the ground. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Find the rock.”

“Thank you, ma’am. Have a very good evening.” Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket, producing three silver schillings, putting them on the table. He grabs your hand and twists you around back out of the traveling carnival. The rain soaks into your cloak, ebbing dangerously close to your plaits and dress. He dodges past drunkards and collections of men fawning over dancers. He doesn’t stop until you’re back at the carriage.

“Kyungsoo, please slow down.” You rip your arm away from him as he opens the door.

“Get in.” When you don’t move, his hands find your wetted waist and nudges you up inside. He whistles to the coachman who quickly maneuvers to the front of the carriage.

“Goodness! Will you calm down?” You settle in the seat while Kyungsoo gives orders to the man before shutting the door and sitting across from you.

“Do you have any idea what you just put me through? How awfully inconsiderate you were?” He struggles to keep his tone level. He shuts his eyes, sighing as he drops against the seat.

“I’m sorry, but she was just giving me a glimpse into the future.” You lightly chuckle and he shoots you a glare.

“Right, as if you need more assurance of your impending arrangement.” He crosses his arms. “You just walked away. I can’t believe I wasn’t looking at you for one minute and you’re galivanting with charmers and witches. What would Her Majesty do to me if she found out?”

“Kyungsoo, it’s really not that big of a deal.” You lean toward him and pat his arm. He jumps beneath your fingers but doesn’t speak, his eyes flicking up to yours. “Besides,” you sigh, smoothing out your dress. “She didn’t tell me anything. You heard it. ‘ _Find the rock and all will be clear.’_ What does that even mean?”

“In any case, we’re not stopping until we reach the palace.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes and rests his head on the back wall of the carriage while the cart jostles down the road. You look out the window, following the water’s gravitational pull in the early evening.

***

“Her Royal Highness! You’ve arrived!” A man greets you warmly as Kyungsoo holds your hand to guide you from the carriage. You straighten while he bows to you. The rain falls steadily and Kyungsoo ushers you toward the palace.

“Indeed. Have my parents arrived in such fashion as well?” You stare at the marble and gold reflecting light on you. The man trails behind you, wiping the rain from his glasses.

“Of course, His Majesty the King of Naraneun and Her Majesty the Queen arrived earlier this evening. They are eagerly awaiting you.” He motions for the two guards at the door to open as you reach the steps.

“What is your name?”

“Kim Junmyeon, your Highness. I’m the Royal advisor to the Kingdom of Badaleul. You may come to me with any concerns or questions during your stay.”

The three of you walk through the doors when handmaids come up to you to remove your damp cloaks. You attempt to look over the faces of each person, but the workers move fluidly around you, as though they are nothing more than the air.

Junmyeon motions you to follow him past the grand staircase. Kyungsoo stays close to your right, glancing at all the people floating through the palace. Junmyeon turns to a door and opens it, revealing your parents and the King and Queen inside. Two men stand behind the Queen near the wall. They both look at you, the taller one’s gaze lingering on your features.

You and Kyungsoo bow to the four Majesties before you and Junmyeon gives clear introductions. Kyungsoo shifts closer to the wall as Junmyeon clears his throat. You bow your head to the King and Queen before meeting the eyes of your betrothed.

“And of course, His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Chanyeol of Badaleul.”

“Lovely to meet you, Princess of Naraneun.” Chanyeol gives you a deep bow, dropping his head low. You match his respect, still staying quiet. He stands straight again before shooting a glance you can’t read to the shorter man next to him. Kyungsoo stands near you, straight-faced as you clasp your fingers in front of your hips.

“Since the Princess has now arrived, might we all adjourn for dinner in the grand hall? It has been a long day of travel for our guests.”

“Thank you, Junmyeon. Swell idea.” The King proclaims as he stands, taking the Queen’s hand. She smiles at you and you find yourself blushing. They pause to allow your parents to stand as well and all four monarchs leave the room with Junmyeon following close behind. You bring your hands tight to your stomach and share a look with Kyungsoo before Chanyeol speaks.

“I hope you found your travels easy.” He moves silently, hands held behind his back. Your eyes trail over his black tunic adorned with silver buttons. The other man walks in time with him. He stands closer to you, towering over you from his substantial height. You release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding and smile.

“Of course. Nothing of significance to note.” You turn with the Prince, following his lead out the door. You pause, looking at the other man. “How incredibly rude of me. This is my personal guard, Do Kyungsoo.” You gesture to Kyungsoo who bristles from the attention. He bows again to Chanyeol who smiles.

“As is mine, Kim Jongin.” He claps Jongin on the back who bows to you deeply. “But we’re more like brothers. I owe him my life.”

“Please, your Highness, don’t joke.” Jongin blushes and steps out of the room, waiting for Chanyeol to begin walking. Chanyeol smirks and motions for you to follow.

“Are you in the business of often falling to perils where your life is endangered?” You ask, your voice thick with a smile that threatens to cross your lips. Chanyeol scoffs as the four of you move toward the grand hall.

“Business finds the company it keeps,” he lets out a laugh. “I assure you, it’s never my idea that attracts it to us.” He winks and you glance at Kyungsoo, knowing he is also thinking of the carnival detour.

After a few moments, you enter the grand hall where your seats have already been prepared. Kyungsoo and Jongin take their places on the opposite side of the room against the wall. A servant pulls your seat out across from Chanyeol. Servants enter quickly with bowls of soup and place them in front of you. While your parents talk with him, you slowly eat, savoring the warmth against your chilled hands. Chanyeol participates in the discussion, watching you out of the corner of his eye.

You finish the soup with everyone else as another plate gets set in front of you. You stare at the rice and look up to Kyungsoo. He stands straight, shoulders at attention, hands balled in tight fists at his sides. He concentrates on the wall before his gaze falls to you. He only looks at you for a moment, glancing down at the rice and narrowly shaking his head for only you to see.

You barely knot your brow, annoyed that these royals do not allow their guards to eat with them. Chanyeol watches your silent struggle and turns his head to a servant.

“Please bring out more dishes for two more. Our guards will be eating.” His order is quick and even as he speaks with one woman who bows and rushes from the room. The King stares at his son.

“The guards?”

“Yes Father, the guards who not only risk their lives for us every day but one of which has been traveling with the Princess all day in the rain. I’m sure he is also chilled and would like some soup.” Chanyeol lifts his glass of wine to his lips while both sets of parents look at each other. The King doesn’t say anything more as the servants return with dishes to set up at the end of the table. When they finish, Kyungsoo and Jongin walk swiftly to the seats and lower themselves while not looking at anyone at the table.

“Thank you for your gracious hospitality, Your Royal Highness.” Kyungsoo bows toward Chanyeol, still not looking at him.

“Please, enjoy.” Chanyeol meets your gaze and you take a quick sip of your wine, giving him a barely noticeable inclination of your head. You look toward the end of the table where both Kyungsoo and Jongin seemingly eat one grain at a time as to not be noticed. You turn back to Chanyeol as the conversation between your parents resumes, watching him smirk to himself while he taps his fingers on his forearm, aware that you’re looking at him.

***

You and the Prince leave the four monarchs for the evening and follow Sehun, the Master of the Household, to your rooms. He leads you to the staircase, Chanyeol allowing you to move in front of him. Gathering your dress, you shuffle up the steps, listening to the men follow you. Sehun hardly looks you over before continuing down the hall, pausing at an inconsequential door. Chanyeol pats the butler’s shoulder and smiles at you.

“It seems this is where I leave you for tonight, your Highness.” He takes your hand, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a light kiss to your skin. You blush as he looks up at you. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” Chanyeol nods to Kyungsoo and points to Jongin, both of whom bow to him, as he opens the door. He gives you a lasting smile, a dimple appears embedded in his cheek as he shuts the door.

“Your Highness, if you’ll continue this way.” Sehun spins and walks down the hall in long strides. “Your room has been freshly turned with an array of towels and extra linens should you need them. Your bags have been unpacked and set up for you.” Sehun pauses at a door on the opposite side of the hall. He opens the door and stands beside it, not looking at you.

“Thank you, Master Sehun.” You nod at him, though you’re unsure he saw, and turn to the patient guards. “Thank you for your presence and work tonight, Jongin. I hope you have a healthy rest.”

Jongin gives you a wide-eyed stare and briefly smiles. “Of course, Your Royal Highness. Thank you for your kindness.”

“Good night, Your Highness,” Kyungsoo bows before backing into the center of the hall, looking at Sehun for further instruction.

“Good night, Kyungsoo. I look forward to seeing you both in the morning.” You give them a smile and turn into your room. Sehun shuts the door behind you and you hear them shuffle further down the hallway.

Sighing, you stretch your shoulders as you glance around the room. The bed, lined with fresh cotton sheets, is pushed against one wall. The hard moonlight filters through the window onto the floor and splashes on the blankets. To your left, you wander to the door and peek inside the dark bathroom.

You move to the wardrobe, opening the metal latch. Your dresses are neatly lined in a row as you sift through them, looking for a nightdress to throw on. You look down at your traveling dress, stiff from sitting all day. A knock at the door whips your attention away from your clothes. You move quickly, opening the door to find a handmaiden bowing.

“Good evening, Your Royal Highness, I’m here to help you get ready for the night.” She stares at her shoes, not meeting your eyes. You smile.

“Thank you, I’d be stuck in here all night if left to untie my corset alone.” You chuckle and watch her cheeks burn red. You stop, a pang of guilt flooding you for her nervousness. “What is your name?”

She looks up at you with wide eyes and mumbles, “Kang Seulgi.” You hum and take her hand, leading her to the closet.

“Well, Seulgi, if you wouldn’t mind helping me, I imagine we can both head to bed a little early tonight.” You smile as her fingers fly to your waist, unknotting the strings dangling off your corset. Within ten minutes, Seulgi helped you change into your nightdress, setting up your outfit for the morning.

“You don’t have to worry about that now. It’s late, you’ve done more than enough.” You pull the pins from your hair and massage your scalp as it falls from its coiled position around your neck. She bows once again before turning and rushing from the room.

When the door shuts, you smile, still playing with your hair as you move to the window. In the moonlight, you can see a large garden to the right of a courtyard. Pools of water reflect the sky from your vantage point, and you look toward a mass of hedges. In the darkness, you squint and see rows of the plants in various lines. The rows twist and seemingly have no order to their position, the depth of the green hedges roll further into the darkness.

“A maze?”

Another knock pulls your head back to the door. You quietly grimace, feeling the weight of your exhaustion. You drop your fingers from your hair and move across the room, thrusting the door open. Kyungsoo leans against the frame holding a small candle.

“Might I have a meeting with the Princess?” He whispers, softly smirking.

“Goodness, get in here already.” You swing the door wider for him to enter. Poking your head out to glance down the hall, you shut it, turning to find him sitting on your bed, setting the candle on the nightstand to his left. He offers you a small smile as you move closer.

“Someone is a little high-strung right now, isn’t she?” He smirks and looks around the room.

“Wouldn’t you be if you were marrying into this?” You sigh, flopping on the bed next to him. You lie back, closing your eyes and resting your hands on your stomach. Kyungsoo rubs his palm against the side of his neck as he leans down to you.

“Hm, no I think I’d be rather excited for a change of scenery.” He laughs as you push into his shoulder, a smile budding on your lips. “Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but our palace isn’t much different.”

Your eyes shoot open and you gasp at him – your faces only inches from each other.

“Do Kyungsoo, they have a maze! Mother would never allow something so grandeur at home.” You bite your lip and stifle a laugh. Kyungsoo chuckles, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Be that as it may, it’s not that bad, right?” He sighs, turning to stare at the high ceiling and allowing himself to lay flat on the bed. You look up too, turning your head closer to his shoulder.

“Do you wish we could go back home?” You bounce your feet against the cool floor. “What I would give to climb a tree right now.”

“Right now? This very second?” His quip is met with a soft push and a few bursts of giggles.

“I don’t know – maybe?” You interlock your fingers with his. “I don’t know anything about him. Things are going to be terribly different. I’m not ready for my life to change.” You meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and see an ocean of emotion float within them. You can’t name most of them.

“Change will be good. The Prince seems like a good man.” His voice strains for only a second, his fingers tightening around yours. “As evident by his actions already.”

“That was nice of him to offer you a meal,” you hum, running your thumb over his gently. “It’s not great that they don’t seem to do that regularly, though.”

“You’ll find happiness here.” He whispers, shifting his head closer to yours, ghosting a kiss into your hair. You close your eyes and sigh, the heaviness of sleep rushing over you.

“If only it were that easy.”

Kyungsoo stills for a moment before unclasping your fingers. You watch him sit upright and retrieve the candle. He pauses, holding it in his palm as he turns back to look you over. He knots his brow and exhales a deep sigh as he pats your knee twice before standing to move to the door.

“It will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Royal Highness?” Seulgi’s voice stirs you awake. You glance around the room at the other handmaids bowing to you. Scrunching your nose, you rub your eyes and sit up in the bed.

Seulgi moves to pull the covers away from you when you realize you were under them. You look up at her and smile through a yawn. She gathers the blanket, and the other women begin to set out your clothes for the day. They tug the strings on your corset, pull the various layers of your gowns over your shoulders, and tuck your plaits close to the nape of your neck. You stand silently as they buzz around you before you are escorted out of the room.

Kyungsoo stands near the wall, watching you as you emerge. The women and Seulgi bow to you, scurrying down the opposite end of the hall. You crack your knuckles as Kyungsoo begins following you, grimacing at your popping joints.

“Don’t look so distorted, Kyungsoo.” You smirk and shake out your fingers. “It’s a bad color on you.”

“Only if you stop being disgusting.” He retorts, looking forward as the two of you make your way to the grand staircase. Aside from a few maids, no one is present in the main halls of the palace.

“Pretty quiet.” You glance over the paintings hung every few feet, viewing the various brushstrokes. Kyungsoo only nods, poking your elbow gently. You turn as he points to the grand hall. You hear your father’s voice. Summoning energy you aren’t sure where to find, you hold your head high and walk into the room, moving close to your parents already seated at the table.

“Good morning, Father. Mother.” You punctuate the soft greetings with pecks on their cheeks. Your mother beams at you while she sips a glass of water. You turn to the other monarchs. “Your Royal Majesties.” You offer them both a bow before taking your seat next to your mother.

“The Princess shows you much affection,” the Queen watches you as you silently thank a servant for placing food in front of you.

“She holds much gratitude in her heart.” Your mother responds, patting your hand.

“Heaven knows the Prince needs someone with that capability. His energy is not for the faint.” The King laughs, in which your father joins in.

“I don’t foresee any issue with the two of them connecting,” your mother responds. “This union is perfectly agreeable.”

You briefly meet Kyungsoo’s eyes and whip your gaze to the table, blushes creeping up the back of your neck. Barely fidgeting with your spoon, Chanyeol and Junmyeon enter the room. Jongin follows close behind. Chanyeol offers quick greetings to your parents as he sits across from you again. He doesn’t react as a man retrieves food for him. Junmyeon follows suit, sitting to his right.

“Your Majesty, I must remind you of the agreement beginning today.” He begins, unfolding a cloth in his lap. The King looks him over.

“Which?”

“Your nephew’s arrival.” At this, Chanyeol sits up higher.

“Baekhyun is visiting? Father, why didn’t you tell me?” He scoops rice into his mouth and chews vigorously – as though he couldn’t wait to be out of the room. The King sends his son a quick glare.

“Prince Baekhyun is coming to work on relations training. The Haneul Kingdom is looking to reach out to manors further north, and he will be leading the expansion.” The King turns to your father, offering a small smile. “My sincerest apologies. This small task will not interfere with our current arrangement.”

Your fathers continue speaking while you stir your rice without taking many bites. Before long, the monarchs all stand, bringing everyone at the table to their feet. Along with everyone else, you bow to your parents as they leave to go about their schedule. Kyungsoo comes to your side, sending you a slight smile. Jongin leans into Chanyeol, whispering close to the Prince. He smirks and glances at you, straightening his tunic.

“Princess, please feel free to explore the palace. I’m afraid I cannot join you until later this evening. Please ask for anything you require.” Chanyeol inclines his head to both you and Kyungsoo and swiftly turns from the room, Jongin following in stride. You watch him long after he disappears from your vision. You bite your lip, shuffling your weight between your feet.

“We can’t,” Kyungsoo says.

“Maybe.”

“Not a chance.”

“He won’t find out.” You smirk.

“It’s a bad way to start a marriage.”

“Perhaps, but he did say to explore the palace.”

“Not to follow him.” Kyungsoo nudges you and you cross your arms.

“What if we happen to stumble upon him? It’s not that big here.”

“I won’t be complicit to stalking.”

“Come on, live a little Kyungsoo.” You squint, revealing a big smile. “Aren’t you a little curious?”

He stares at you, knots burrowed in his brow, before relenting with a sigh. “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***

Your footfalls echo in the large hall as you and Kyungsoo walk in sync. You’ve passed by the library, kitchen, a wealth of sitting rooms with desks. You winked at Kyungsoo and pushed him toward the hall where Chanyeol and Jongin retreated toward less than an hour ago.

“I don’t know what you expect to find.” Kyungsoo rubs his palms together, looking over the golden framed paintings on the wall.

“At this rate, anything,” you sigh, spinning around to look down the hall. “So many wasted rooms.” You halt, reaching out for Kyungsoo. He stops, touching your hand lightly and glancing all around for what snagged your attention.

“What’s behind nameless door number twenty-three?” You smirk and point to a smaller, glass door tucked away to your left. Kyungsoo sighs and drops his hand before nodding you to go first. You grin and bounce to the door, a soft green light filtering into the hallway. You grab the handle and twist it, pulling the door open. A fragrant air greets you immediately and you release a small breath as you step inside.

“Look at that, they heard you and built a greenhouse,” Kyungsoo mutters behind you as you swirl into the room, touching vibrantly waxy leaves. You stick your nose in yellow flowers and pull your thumbs across velvet petals.

“Thank God they did,” you whisper, walking further into the room. Rows of tall flowers and vegetables spring toward the ceiling, vines climbing up the pillars and clinging to the glass walls. The dome ceiling spirals high above you as you gasp and giggle loudly, moving between raised beds of green. The humid air stiffens your dress and Kyungsoo unbuttons the top of his tunic to release a bit of his rising temperature. You don’t notice, swinging your arms while you wander in the glass room.

“Think they’ll let me move in here?”

“If the Crown Prince was kind enough to let me eat a bowl of rice at their table, I don’t see why not,” Kyungsoo smirks.

“Prince Chanyeol has never been difficult to persuade as long as you know how to push his buttons.” A voice pulls both you and Kyungsoo’s attention to the door. Kyungsoo stands at attention, holding his head straight while you rush to the central corridor from the side. Two men stand in the doorway, looking at you both. One man crossing his arms smiles at the two of you, his hands tucked close to his golden tunic. “You must be the Princess of Naraneun, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Please excuse us, we were left to explore.” You bow to the man. He smiles.

“Oh, don’t pay me any mind.” He smirks and glances around the room. “This room is a good choice if you’re ever playing hide-and-seek. The plants give such a rich shelter.”

Kyungsoo looks at you as you pass by him, moving closer to the man. The other stands quietly behind him, giving you a wide smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You smile and bow to him. “Prince Baekhyun of Haneul, I presume?”

He chuckles and releases his arms as he steps into the room, stopping only a few paces in front of you. “The very same, though I’m surprised you know of me.” He takes your hand, pressing a quick kiss to the back of your palm while bowing.

“I make it a point to know who might come around to surprise me, Your Highness.” You offer him a smile as he looks you over.

“I’m sure you do,” he pauses, barely turning back to the door. “My advisor, Kim Jongdae.” Jongdae bows to you from the door. You regard him with a smile when Baekhyun continues.

“I wasn’t lying, though. Chanyeol is not a difficult man to manipulate so long that you simply play to what he likes.” Baekhyun motions for you to follow him back into the hallway. Jongdae recedes from you, patiently waiting for you to exit. Kyungsoo follows you close behind as you walk with Baekhyun through the palace, unsure of where he was leading you.

“Should I want to manipulate him?”

“If you want to sleep in the greenhouse? Maybe,” Baekhyun chuckles, and a blush dusts across your cheeks. “But overall, Chanyeol is an easy man at heart.”

“What do you mean?” You hold your hands in front of your waist as Baekhyun takes longer strides, directing you down a set of stairs.

“If you need something of him, ask.” He offers nonchalantly, as though he were reminding you that the sky is blue. “You might be surprised.” Baekhyun reaches a door and thrusts it open to a courtyard.

A marble fountain depicting a couple frozen in a close dance is placed in the center with stone benches surrounding it. You recognize the hedges from your room lining the edge of the gravel across the yard. A few servants wander across the yard, holding buckets and chatting in their small conversations. You gasp and look at the trees holding this half of the palace in a tight hug. Thin clouds sprinkle the sky as you hear a loud grunt and clashing metal, quickly followed by a cacophony of laughter.

You twist and see Chanyeol sitting on the ground with a sword between his legs as he throws his head back, laughing. Jongin stands close with his hands on his knees while he wheezes, and another man shakes his head while gripping a sword in his palm.

Kyungsoo slides closer to you as Baekhyun and Jongdae walk with purpose to the group. Chanyeol continues laughing as he slides the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat off his brow. Your gaze falls to his arms, exposed and glistening in the sunlight. Kyungsoo sighs behind you which knocks you out of your trance as you follow Baekhyun.

“A bit loose on your toes there, aren’t you?” Baekhyun calls out loudly, gaining the attention of the three men as they struggle to quiet their laughter.

“You’re here!” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles through the air as he stands, the unknown man grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Baekhyun reaches him as Chanyeol straightens and the two share a brief hug. Jongdae shakes Jongin’s hand and quietly laughs with the other man.

You stop far enough to not be in the way of the reunion, but close enough to see the droplets of sweat rolling down Chanyeol’s temples. His gaze meets yours as he pulls apart from his cousin. “And you’ve found the Princess,” he muses.

“In the greenhouse, no less.” Baekhyun turns and flashes you a smile as he regards the men. “Yixing! You’re still trying to get him nimble?” He claps Chanyeol on his shoulder.

“He’s steadily improving.” Yixing offers, swinging the blade lightly in his hand. “You ought to take him for a spin.”

“Right and have a repeat of last spring that left them both on bed rest for a half a week.” Jongin giggles, giving a shocked gasp when Chanyeol whips around to smack his arm. You and Kyungsoo stand quietly, watching the men shake hands and exchange full smiles.

“Princess, this is Zhang Yixing, our nation’s Army General.” Chanyeol pushes his hair from his forehead quickly as Yixing gives you a deep bow.

“Pleasure to meet you.” You give him a warm smile. “What are you all doing?”

The men share looks as Chanyeol shifts his weight between his heels. “Training,” Chanyeol pushes a closed fist against Baekhyun’s shoulder, “which should get immediately more interesting with Prince Baekhyun’s arrival.” He finishes with a smirk.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Crown Prince. It would be unbecoming for you to lose in front of your betrothed.” Baekhyun’s gaze lingers on you for a moment. “Perhaps I’d have to take her as my bride instead.” He flashes you a wink, sending blushes rushing across your cheeks.

“It seems as though Haneul’s Prince forgets that he hasn’t been thrown into a challenge here in a long time,” Chanyeol laughs before looking at you. “Though I wouldn’t ever wager you in a duel against him.” He smiles through his reassurances.

“I should hope not, Your Highness.” A smirk spreads on your lips. “Please forgive our intrusion on your activities.” You send a half-glance to Kyungsoo who has been looking straight forward for the duration of the conversation.

“What about you, Kyungsoo?” Jongin tilts his head around Yixing and all five men turn toward you. You look at him as well, watching his cheeks faintly turn pink from the sudden attention.

“What about me?” He clears his throat.

“When’s the last time you practiced? You began military training young, correct?” Jongin crossed his arms, moving closer to the two of you. Kyungsoo shrugged.

“Since my post has been with the Princess, I don’t train as often as I used to. But I’m well prepared to protect the Princess as she needs.” His admission sprouts unease across your face.

“Is that so?” You cock an eyebrow as Kyungsoo holds his hands behind his back as he slowly nods. “Well,” you scoff, “that is quite unacceptable. You should be free to do what you like with your time as you see fit.” You scan over the six men around you. “Jongin, please include Kyungsoo when you practice if he is able. I don’t want him to miss out on these important opportunities.”

“Please, your Highne-” Kyungsoo begins but Baekhyun cuts him off.

“Of course! We should see what the state of Naraneun’s training is. I’m sure it would be beneficial for Yixing especially.” The men share a look and while Kyungsoo remains still, you witness his composure falter slightly. “What do you say, Kyungsoo? Want to have a quick go around?” Kyungsoo doesn’t speak for a moment before he looks at you. He sends you a small glare before regarding Baekhyun again.

“I’m staying with the Princess. I shouldn’t leave my post without permission.”

“She can stay,” Baekhyun offers. “Jongin, please get ready. Come on Kyungsoo. We’d all love to see what you’ve got.”

Worry immediately rumbles through your stomach as Kyungsoo’s jaw tightens and he gives a short nod before slowly removing his over-tunic, passing it to you to hold. Yixing takes Chanyeol’s sword as Kyungsoo moves to stand in front of Jongin. Baekhyun stands closer to you, Chanyeol and Jongdae following suit. You catch Chanyeol’s gaze as he sends you a soft smile before turning to the two personal guards.

“Ready when you are.” Baekhyun claps and Jongin and Kyungsoo bow to each other. The two men back up from each other, falling perfectly into mirrored fighting stances. You watch with wide eyes as Jongin takes the first step and swings, narrowly missing Kyungsoo’s shoulder when he whips around with a clip to Jongin’s ribs.

The two bounce around each other for a moment before sinking fists into the other’s flesh. You grimace as Jongin lands a particularly nasty jab to Kyungsoo’s collar bone, causing him to lean back before retaliating a hit to Jongin’s cheek. Chanyeol stops watching the guards and glances at your worried expression – at your winces and small gasps every time one man lands a blow on the other. He chews his lip and turns back to the sparring pair, seeing Kyungsoo pull Jongin into a tight hold before he whistles. The sound pulls everyone’s attention to Chanyeol as he steps forward. Kyungsoo immediately releases Jongin.

“What a fair pairing. I must say you’re terribly impressive with little practice, I’d hate to be on the receiving end of your hits as an enemy.” The Prince extends his hand to Kyungsoo, who briefly shakes it. “The Princess is in perfectly capable hands.” Chanyeol lowers his voice, eyeing Kyungsoo as the ruffled pair controls their breathing.

“You’re lucky to have such a talented fighter be your personal guard.” Baekhyun hums next to you. You nod, slowly inhaling a silent breath as Kyungsoo speaks quietly with Yixing and Jongin, shaking both their hands.

“Your Highness, we should get back to work. We need to work on your blocking.” Yixing stands at attention as Kyungsoo and Jongin echo his posture. Chanyeol looks them over, nodding before turning to Baekhyun.

“Will you join us?”

“I have to meet with the King before I can partake. Besides, someone should escort the Princess back into the palace.” Baekhyun gives you a warm smile and you see Kyungsoo stiffen.

“Your Highness, I’ll take her.”

“No, Kyungsoo. Please stay and enjoy yourself. I’m okay.” You smooth your dress subtly.

“I should be wi-”

“Do Kyungsoo.” Your tone sharpens, raising the eyebrows of the men around you. “Don’t make me relieve you for the day.” Kyungsoo narrows his eyes but stays silent and looks past you. You smile and observe Baekhyun. “Shall we return now?”

“Of course, Princess. Find me later, Cousin.” Baekhyun twists on his heel, offering his arm to you. The guards all bow as Chanyeol hums an agreeable response, swinging his arms in a stretch. You take Baekhyun’s arm and move with him back across the courtyard, away from the door you left from, Jongdae following close in tow.

“Prince Baekhyun,” you begin, glancing back to the group of men following Yixing do a series of stretches. He looks down at you curiously.

“Yes, Princess?”

“Is that a maze?” You point to the hedges to your right, your gaze floats over the eight-foot-tall mass of greenery. Baekhyun chuckles, looking at the hedges as well.

“Yes. Our great-grandfather, King Jihoon, constructed the maze for Queen Ilhwa when she died. He wanted to hide away his pain of losing her and supposedly, he was the only one who knew how to find the center,” Baekhyun pauses, lifting his gaze away from the hedges. “The stories say he wandered to the center every night to light a candle and cry over her loss.” He slows his pace slightly as you hang onto every word of his story. “If you listen closely on a moonless night, you might still hear him weep for his Queen.”

“Goodness! You expect me to believe a ghost story, Prince Baekhyun?” You breathe, a chill spreads through your muscles as you look back at the maze. He smirks and nods boldly. “Does anyone still go in?”

“After the Princes got lost once when they were younger, it’s been more or less out of commission.” Jongdae cuts in. You turn to see him staring at the hedges. “That was a dreadful day for all of us who were in charge of them.”

“Chanyeol separated from me and I couldn’t tell if it was him or the old King wailing.” He shrugged as the three of you rounded the corner, entering an outdoor hallway leading to the library’s back entrance. “If you’re feeling brave, you could enter and try to find the center, but you’d be calling for help within five minutes.”

Baekhyun laughs as you step into the library where a maid is dusting the second landing of books. You offer a weak laugh, imagining the old king kneeling, weeping for his wife. You shake the image off and thank Baekhyun for walking with you.

“Of course, Princess of Naraneun. I look forward to dinner.” He gives you a small bow, pressing a light kiss to your hand before he and Jongdae scurry off to find the King.

You stand for a moment, instantly regretting telling Kyungsoo to stay with the men as boredom sweeps over you. Glancing around the room, you sift through the titles on a close shelf. Images of Kyungsoo fighting with Jongin overtake your mind and you sigh, grabbing a random title before sitting on a long chaise lounge. Your eyes fling across the words, not really reading them as you try to do something to fill the time until dinner, the story still seeping into your imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

Seulgi’s nimble fingers fasten the last tie of your dress around your corseted waist. You look yourself over in the mirror, glancing at her focused expression as she smooths the folds in the waves of blue fabric. Her gaze flashes up to meet yours and she quickly blinks your acknowledgment away.

Two other maids stand to your left, holding brushes and colored powders. You sit on the short stool while the three women delicately brush makeup on your skin and affix your hair up from your shoulders. A soft knock on the door pulls all your attention, one of the maids rushing to open the door slightly.

“Is the Princess nearly ready?” Kyungsoo’s voice floats into the room. Seulgi gently lifts your chin higher with her pinkie.

“Please let him in.”

The maid turns and opens the door wide as Kyungsoo stands near the door frame. You smile as he straightens his tight, black tunic. He washes his gaze across every face in the room.

“I see you’ve cleaned up from your impromptu training session.” You look up to the ceiling as Seulgi paints your eyelashes with a black mix. You smile as you know he hardens far away from you.

“Of course, Your Highness.” He says flatly.

“How was it?”

“Good. General Zhang is a skilled fighter,” he pauses, before relenting and softening a bit. “I’m happy to have received some pointers from him.”

“Is that so?” You stop speaking as the other maid dabs your lips with a light rouge. Kyungsoo watches you as you meet his gaze. She removes her fingertip, and you pop your lips a few times as you look yourself in the mirror. You catch his eyes in the reflection and smile. “Then you should join each session for the duration of our stay.” Kyungsoo only nods, holding his hands behind his back.

After a few last touches from Seulgi and the other maids, you thank them and move to Kyungsoo. The two of you wander out into the hallway, the golden candlelight soaking you both in warmth in the chilling evening. Kyungsoo doesn’t speak as he leads you to the grand hall, buzzing with polite conversation.

You enter and bow to the slew of royalty sitting before you. Sitting closer to the King, Baekhyun chuckles with Chanyeol as everyone regards you in their own way. Junmyeon and Jongdae speak quietly with both kings about current conditions in the kingdoms. You press a hand on your mother’s shoulder as you pass her while she hums politely with the Queen. You move into your unspoken spot. Chanyeol smiles at you from across the table. Kyungsoo floats to the wall, blending in with Jongin as immovable statues. You don’t look at them.

“Thank you, Uncle, for assisting me in leading the expansion northward.” Baekhyun turns to the King, who smiles fondly at the young prince.

“Of course, my boy. This move will be economically essential once your coronation is executed.”

“How is your betrothed? You’ve met by now, right?” Chanyeol taps his fingers on his covered biceps, his fingertips brushing against the intricate golden embroidered design on his black velvet tunic. Baekhyun’s eyes widen a fraction as he looks over his younger cousin.

“Princess Jisoo is well. We haven’t met in person, but our marriage will take place in a week and a half’s time.” His shoulders drop a little. You furrow your brow, relief rushing through you that you were able to meet Chanyeol before your wedding day.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” you mutter, reaching for your glass of wine. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun look you over. Baekhyun flashes a wide smile.

“Don’t fret, Princess. We knew going into the arrangement that it would work out this way.” He raises his brow. “Although, you and the Crown Prince are lucky to be acquainted before the blessed day.” Chanyeol’s cheeks turn a fair pink as you both smile at each other.

“They are an agreeable pair, aren’t they?” The Queen prompts.

“No doubt of it, Your Majesty,” Baekhyun smirks. “From our brief introduction, I think the Princess is a wonderful match for Prince Chanyeol.”

“You sound confident.” Your father gently sips his wine as servants bring in bowls of soup. A bowl is placed before you as you whisper gratitude to the woman as Baekhyun nods, watching you closely.

“I am. I’d go so far to say they will have a marriage mirroring that of King Jihoon and Queen Ilhwa.”

At his declaration, everyone stops. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as the four monarchs stare at Baekhyun incredulously. Your face and neck heat considerably while you look over Chanyeol. No one speaks. Kyungsoo and Jongin split a quick glance and subtly shake themselves to stare forward. Baekhyun simply smirks, drinking his wine and sinking his spoon in the bowl of meat and broth.

“At the very least, a marriage that may require a maze to built in their honor.” Baekhyun finishes as the King and Queen share a look.

“Pardon?” Your mother inquires.

“King Jihoon built the maze on the west side of the palace in honor of Queen Ilhwa on her passing.” Baekhyun rehashes the story again for your parents. Your cheeks are still warm from watching Chanyeol’s reaction to the bold claim. “Even in death, their love is too powerful for this world.”

“It’s true that my grandfather constructed the maze, but there is no such thing as spirits.” The King clears his throat.

“But it is true! Prince Chanyeol has even heard his spirit mourning her.” Baekhyun presses.

“What? That was just you trying to scare me.” He scoffs, crossing his arms.

“No dice, Cousin. I was able to get out. You heard it all alone.” Baekhyun sends you a quick wink.

“We were young, we didn’t hear anything.” Chanyeol’s brow furrows as a pout tugs on his lips. You can’t but smile as you sip your soup.

“Do you believe in spirits, Princess?” Baekhyun scoops a portion of his rice into the soup, mixing it together.

“Boys, we are ending this uncivilized conversation.” The King warns, flashing a glare to the young princes.

“I’ve read a little about them. They’re interesting.” You state, trying to ignore your parent’s barely audible gasps. Chanyeol stares at you while you match Baekhyun’s gaze. “I think it’s beautiful and heartbreaking the King built the maze for his wife. They must have held an incredible amount of love for each other if he mourned her so deeply.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, smiling while you look at Chanyeol. The Crown Prince’s soft smile sprouts the dimple in his cheek, and you look away blushing and find your parent’s dim glares on you.

“Please, Princess, we will not entertain such hokum during dinner. Boys, stop encouraging lies.” The King admonishes you and the conversation turns to that of politics and the weather, both topics you ignore. You, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol continue eating in silence while the room settles under the acknowledgment of ghost stories you suddenly want to confirm yourself.

***

After exchanging well wishes for peaceful sleep, you were escorted to your room by Master Sehun where Seulgi was waiting to help you in your nightdress. She only stayed in for ten minutes before she quickly exited, leaving you free to look out your window and imagine the old King wandering through the maze with unbearable pain in his heart.

Your muscles tighten as you shudder from your imagination, turning away from the window. Biting your lip, you grab a candle and wrap an afghan cloth around your shoulders. You open the door and nearly smack into Kyungsoo, dressed warmly for bed. His arms rush up to your elbows as you lurch backward, spilling some of the wax on your forearm.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo rushes into your room, shutting the door tight behind him. You grimace and set the candle down on the bedside table, peeling the wax from your skin. He touches your arm, turning it over to inspect the reddening spots.

“It’s fine.” He doesn’t look at you, helping you peel the hardened wax when you forcefully pull your arm away. “It’s okay, Kyungsoo.” Your brow furrows as you brush the wax remnants off your arm, still tingling with discomfort but no pain. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

“You’re asking me that? Where were you going?” He doesn’t move to sit on your bed like last night, rather walking around the room and vaguely looking at the designs of the furniture. Your eyes narrow.

“I saw a book in the library earlier that I thought I might read before bed.”

“Of course. Nothing at all to do with the maze.” He pauses and runs his palm against the wooden desk, feeling the smooth surface under his fingers.

“Are you insinuating that I’d do such a reckless thing?” You cross your arms, desperately trying to hold back your lying smile. Kyungsoo looks back at you with a smirk.

“If there is one thing I know about you, it’s that you’re a terrible liar.” He smiles. You release a breath and chuckle, throwing the afghan off your shoulders and onto the bed.

“I’m that readable, huh.”

“No, I just know you that well.”

“Let’s hope the Prince never learns all of me like that, I’d never have the upper-hand in anything, don’t you think?” Your chuckles subside as a shadow crosses Kyungsoo’s face. You watch his jaw tighten as he stares at the floor. “What is it?” He shakes his head, offering a fake hum of confusion.

“If you know I’m a bad liar, I know that you can’t hide what you’re thinking.” You speak softly, moving closer to him. “What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo lifts his eyes to you and you feel a strange rush of worry flood your body as his eyes grow wet. He blinks quickly, turning his face away from you.

“Kyungsoo, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” You move to him, gently touching his jaw, pulling his face to you. He relents, giving you a weak look. He bites the inside of his lip as his brow knits with displeasure. You rub a smoothing thumb across his skin when his hand reaches up to grab yours, pulling your hand from his face. He holds it tight and shakes his head.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” he sighs, “about any of it.”

“What?”

“It’s too hard,” he whispers, “I can’t watch you fall in love with him.”

“Kyungsoo,” you breathe, unable to say anything more. Rain begins to patter the window as you stare at your closest friend.

“It doesn’t matter what I do or say or think or feel. Nothing about me matters.” He scrunches his nose and drops your hand.

“Don’t say that! You matter so much to me.” You rest your palm on his chest and he whips his head to the window, avoiding you.

“Right, maybe I do,” he pauses, bringing his fingers to his eyes and rubbing them in frustration.

“Not ‘maybe’, you do. I care about you terribly.”

“You can’t though.” Kyungsoo pushes past you, walking to the window, watching the rain collect in larger drops. “You’re marrying the Prince. There’s nothing left for us and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He drops his forehead into his palm and sighs again. “But I already knew that, and yet, it’s still so hard to watch you blush from his attention.” He glances at you as tears fill your eyes. “To watch the two of you share smiles and laughter and see what your future is about to look like.”

“Don’t speak like that.”

“Please let me go once you’re married. Let me train a far-off camp. Send me to war. Anything you want, just don’t make me watch you fall in love with someone else.” His voice cracks as you watch the tears bubble over his lashes and crash down his cheeks. Feeling your own tears fall, you pull him into a tight hug. Kyungsoo’s arms slide around your waist, pressing you close to his body. He shudders around you and you shut your eyes tightly, clinging to him and your fracturing relationship.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper as he cries into your neck. “Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry.” You turn and press a small kiss to his hair behind his ear. “Please forgive me.” You move further down, kissing his neck while you grip his shoulder. “Soo,” you mumble, placing a few more kisses on his neck and cheek when he pulls away from you.

His red eyes glisten in the low candlelight, casting shadows on his cheekbones. Still holding you, he touches a finger to your cheekbone and wipes away your tears. You stutter on a breath as he holds your jaw, tilting your head toward him as he envelopes you in a kiss. You clamp your eyes shut, feeling your heart fracture with every minuscule movement of his lips against yours.

Kyungsoo presses you closer to him, running his hand across your back while you pull him into you, deepening the kiss. He releases a soft hiccupped inhale, and you grip him tighter, moving him away from the window and to the bed. The back of your legs hit the bed and you tumble back, keeping your bodies locked together.

He rolls over the top of you, trapping you between his arms. He presses hurried kisses across your neck as you wrap your arms around his shoulders, freeing a gentle moan. Kyungsoo stops.

“We shouldn’t do this. I should leave.” He pants as you touch his face.

“Don’t. Stay.” You lean up and kiss him again, hushing his grievances and hesitations. “I’m not married yet.”

He sinks against you, resting between your legs. He moves again to kiss your neck as you run your fingers through his short hair, gently kissing his temple. His hands swirl against your stomach, rubbing your skin through the thin fabric. You release a soft moan and tug at his shirt. You wish you could steal his anger and sadness with your kisses. Maybe yours too.

***

You brush your fingers against Kyungsoo’s forearm while his steady breath fans across your neck. He curls into you, holding you tight to his chest. Sighing, you lean against his skin, reveling in the warmth he exudes. You adjust to look over his features.

His closed eyes splay his eyelashes across his cheek. You lean forward, running a fingertip across his smooth forehead, barely touching his thick eyebrow. A faint smile is painted on his lips you had just finished kissing. His arm tightens around you, his thumbs circling on your bare stomach.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” He doesn’t open his eyes.

“It’s late.” You place your palm on his cheek. He scoffs, peeking at you under quiet.

“Exactly. Sleep, Princess.” A smile settles on his face. A weight settles deep in your chest as you exhale.

“Kyungsoo, it’s late.” You don’t want to tell him directly to leave, especially after this. “We aren’t at home.” At this, Kyungsoo fully looks at you, roaming his gaze over your features. You watch an understanding disappointment fold into his muscles.

“Right,” he stops, blinking rapidly before moving away from you, releasing you from his hold. He moves to the edge of the bed, reaching for his discarded pants on the floor. You lean up on your elbow, pressing your hand into your face. “Uh, have a good rest, Princess.” Kyungsoo shuffles into his nightshirt and rushes around to the other side of the bed. You nod, holding onto your shoulders.

He pauses, walking over to you with a soft smile. He reaches to your face, cradling your cheek in his hand. You move into it, avoiding his gaze. He leans down, tilting your chin to him as he presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

“Good night,” Kyungsoo whispers as he floats from your room and moves down the hall in the quick cover of night.

Left alone, you stretch your sore legs out and move face down in the sheets. You groan as your body still feels his strong hands all over your skin. Years of imagining what he would feel like on your body push to the front of your mind.

Your brow twists as you stare at the rumpled sheets evident of your long-standing passion for him. Your lungs tighten as understanding rips through your muscles of what you just did, in your betrothed’s palace. Lunging out of bed, you grab your discarded dress on the floor and shake it on over your head. The rain pelts the window harder as you clutch the cloth’s neckline.

Tears bubble on the rim of your eyes as you thrust the door open to the chilled hallway. You stifle a sob and count each step you take, trying to hear your footfalls over your racing thoughts. Thunder cracks outside, causing your heart to sputter for a second as you make your way to the front hall.

You pass the grand hall and the first office where you first met everyone on your arrival. A flash of your parents sitting with the King and Queen in your mind doubles you over while you cry harder. You start jogging across the marble hall, reaching the front entrance. You push the door, immediately getting splashed from the storm. Your thin dress clings to your skin, wrapping you in a cold cocoon.

Paying no mind, you continue out, wandering as your sobs drown in the storm’s music. You shut your eyes, seeing Kyungsoo’s face warped with pleasure and feeling his hands grip your hips. The image rips to Chanyeol standing at the front of a cathedral, dripping in gold and rubies as he smiles at you. You push your palms into your cheeks, shaking your head and begging your mind to stop.

You jog on the gravel, your skin scraping against the rocks as you move to a break in the hedges. Stuck to your scalp, your hair carves rivers for the rain to travel down your neck and body. You gasp through the water gushing across your nose and mouth. Barely able to see in the thickening storm, you stop at the entrance of the maze. You glance back at the quiet palace and carry on, stepping into the sea of green darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo’s smile doesn’t disappear from his face. He slips quietly through the hall, hoping no one noticed his extended absence. He runs a hand through his hair – his heartbeat still not calm from finally kissing you and holding you in his arms. A shudder of thunder pulls his attention to the rain thrashing the windows to his left.

He falls reminded of your first and only kiss you shared years ago when he followed you out into the garden one afternoon after your reading lesson. He was a young lieutenant in the army and had just been reassigned to be your personal guard. Kyungsoo had been training to be a palace guard since he was eight, and before he could go to his first station, the two of you spent weeks together periodically. You looked at him so sweetly and every time, his stomach threatened to hop up his throat.

On that particular day, Kyungsoo had received orders to travel to a camp in the west land for an extended eight-month period. He didn’t know how to tell you and he didn’t know how to leave when he came across you up in an orange tree. You sat between high branches, picking the soft fruit when you thought no one was looking.

“Your Highness?” His soft voice surprised you and you wobbled in the branch. “Princess!” Yelping, you tilted backward, dropping from one branch to another, barely catching yourself fast enough. Kyungsoo flew to you, catching your shoulders, supporting you from falling. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” you panted, still clutching the orange and holding your dress tight to your legs. “Might you help me down?” You chuckled in his arms, tipped upside down and still in shock from the short fall. Kyungsoo grunted as he helped turn you around, lifting you to your feet. You exhaled a soft, embarrassed laugh and he brushed pieces of bark and leaves from your shoulders. His hand lingered on your shoulder and as you looked up at him curiously, he couldn’t bear the thought of being apart.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” he breathed, almost scared to speak it aloud – as though it wouldn’t happen if he didn’t say the words. He watched as you understood, your lips tightening in a small line as worry knotted through your expression.

“As you must,” was all you managed to say as you looked down at the fruit in your hand. Kyungsoo stepped closer to you, resting his hand on your bicep. When you looked back at him, he pressed a soft kiss on your lips. The contact lasted no more than a moment and when he pulled away, his heart swelled at the blush that swept across your cheeks. You smiled and returned your attention to the fruit, plunging your thumbnail into the peel and popping it off, quickly peeling the orange.

You had halved it, giving him one side as you bit into the pulp. You nudged him forward, walking with him as the two of you ate the fruit, trying desperately to ignore the immediate saudade flooding you both.

Kyungsoo stops in the hallway as another rumble of thunder pulls him from the memory. He always regretted not holding you longer, kissing you more. He narrows his eyes and turns around, needing… something. He stops again, unsure why he feels out of sorts. The two of you finally gave in to your feelings after all these years, and he knows he must let you go, but he can’t make himself go back into his small room.

“She’s tired,” he tries to convince himself to go to bed but his feet won’t move. Muttering a curse, he continues back to your room. His heart races as he reaches your door in no time, twisting the knob quietly. He slips into the darkness of the room, releasing a quiet sigh.

“I’m sorry I’m back, I just nee-” he stops, staring at the empty room. The rain drums louder as his heart rate spikes. He throws the door open, seeing your unmade bed and disregarded outer layers around the room. “Shit.”

***

The shouts in the hall barely stir Chanyeol. His nose scrunches and he adjusts in the sheets when a loud pounding on the door causes groans to erupt from the sleeping man.

“Crown Prince,” Jongin calls through the door, “we have an emergency.”

Chanyeol sighs loudly, bending his legs under his blanket, still not opening his eyes. A delicate hand rubs his shoulder, patting him silently. He lifts his head, still roused with sleep.

“What is it?”

“The Princess is missing. We’ve dispatched groups to search the grounds,” Jongin lowers his voice, “everyone is up.”

At this, Chanyeol opens his eyes, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He blinks and smiles at Seulgi who curls into him further, ghosting her lips across his collarbone. He leans to her and kisses her forehead quickly before peeling himself out of bed. Chanyeol shuffles over to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of pants and a loose shirt. Seulgi watches him for a moment, holding the blanket to her bare chest.

“I’ll be back soon.” Chanyeol ties off the lace on his trousers when Seulgi moves off the bed, leaving behind the covering. He watches her as she moves in front of him, running her fingers across his chest. He bends, placing a wet kiss on her shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her up into him, tracing lines on her skin while dragging his kisses over her chest.

“You better get going,” Seulgi mutters against his hair, stroking his neck. “The Princess should be found.” Chanyeol nods and releases her to slide his shirt over his head. Giving Seulgi a final kiss, he opens the door to find Jongin and two other guards waiting.

Jongin rubs an eye as Chanyeol turns down the hallway, hearing Yixing’s orders ring out between the stone walls. He moves quickly to find the four monarchs, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and Jongdae huddled in the entry hall. Chanyeol looks over your mother’s worried expression and turns to his father.

“It seems the Princess has slipped off in the night,” Junmyeon begins. Baekhyun crosses his arms and your mother falls more distressed.

“How is it that no guard saw what happened? What kind of security is that?” Her words cut through the air, landing on no one directly.

“Please, Your Majesty, this is a difficult situation, but I assure you there was no ill intention.” Junmyeon pleads, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

“How has she not been found yet?” Your father seethes, glaring at Chanyeol’s parents. The tension settles in the air as Chanyeol clears his throat softly. Yixing enters the hall with Kyungsoo in tow. Chanyeol looks over your guard who is seemingly carved from stone. He gives a passing thought of how impressive it is that Kyungsoo looks even more stoic if that could be possible.

“Pardon, but maybe she just went for a walk? Who claimed her missing?” Chanyeol shifts his weight between his feet.

“Her guard went to check on her as part of his nightly rounds and found her gone,” Junmyeon begins, gesturing to Kyungsoo. The guard meets Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Kyungsoo is attentive and she trusts him. She would have gone to him if she simply wanted a walk.” Your mother presses.

“Quite, but perhaps she wanted a moment to herself.” Chanyeol tries again, looking between the tired and exasperated faces in the room. He notices no change in Kyungsoo’s demeanor.

“Excuse me, Crown Prince, but you do not know my daughter.” Your father quips, moving his arm around your mother. Chanyeol nods slowly, every muscle in his body wishing to return to bed.

“If I may,” Baekhyun taps his fingers on his chin. “Has anyone checked the maze? The Princess was very interested in it all day. Maybe she wanted to take a look.”

“Prince Baekhyun, if you don’t stop this foolishness,” the King warns.

“I’m simply suggesting that she may be in there.” Baekhyun holds his hands up in defeat.

“Zhang Yixing, take the guards and create a team to rake through the maze,” the King relents, “quickly.” Yixing nods and motions for Jongin and Kyungsoo to follow him.

“We should go.” Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol’s arm. He yanks out of his older cousin’s grasp.

“What?” The room conducts a thin chorus of questions.

“Chanyeol and I used to play there all the time. We know how to get to the center in one shot.” Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “Ten minutes and we’ll have the Princess back.”

Junmyeon, Jongdae, and the monarchs share looks, but before they can voice support or concern, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s arm and rushes him outside. The storm drenches them as they step out of the palace, coating them in a sheen of wetness.

“Yah, Baekhyun! What the hell are you doing?” Chanyeol once again rips out of his cousin’s grasp.

“Come on, you know she’s in there. Let’s go. It’ll be like old times.”

“To hell with your old times,” Chanyeol mutters as he reluctantly follows Baekhyun to the maze’s entrance. He wipes the drops from his eyes, trying to peer through the curtain of rain. “What’s your plan, captain? We don’t have any light.”

“Use your loud voice. The Lord gave it to you for a reason.” Baekhyun smirks and walks into the hedges. Groaning, Chanyeol moves quickly behind him, trying to ignore the pounding headache forming behind his eye socket. The sounds of the guards bustling around the grounds disappear as the two princes move through the maze, stepping quickly around corners and gliding down paths. At a junction, Baekhyun moves to the right and Chanyeol stops him.

“It’s this way.” Chanyeol points to the left. Baekhyun glances at him and stares around his cousin, peering down the path.

“Definitely not. We don’t take a left for another two turns.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“I live here. I ought to know.” Chanyeol glares.

“It’s not here.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Fine, go that way. Then we’ll be on the hunt for two lost royals. You two will be perfectly matched!” Baekhyun jogs down the right path, waving Chanyeol off. Chanyeol’s expression sours, rolling his eyes as he moves to the left. He pushes his hair out of his eyes as he dodges broken branches and debris littered in the path from the storm. He releases a groan as he dips through a few more turns when he starts calling out to you.

“Princess!” He cups his mouth and continues walking, struggling to open his eyes in the rain. “Princess, are you here?” No one answers him and he tries again. “Baekhyun, do you see her?” The silence is swallowed in rainfall as Chanyeol moves faster, wanting to peel his clothes off and jump into bed again. He turns to the left again and sees you sitting against a wall, holding your knees. Chanyeol drags his wet hand across his brow and jogs to you, kneeling by your side.

“Princess, are you okay?” He touches your shoulder and you jump under his fingers. He peers at your swollen eyes and haggard breathing. “What’s wrong?”

You say nothing, cold lips quivering as you rest your forehead against your wrist. Chanyeol feels you shake and moves to hold you close. He opens his arms, rubbing your bicep furiously, trying to warm you. You look up at him, watching the drops fall from his nose as he whispers assurances that you’re fine.

“Is there really a statue of the Queen in here?”

“Yes.” Chanyeol looks you over, holding a warm palm to your cheek. “Yes, it’s a slab of granite carved in her likeness. When it’s not raining, I’ll show it to you.”

You release a strangled sob and lean into Chanyeol’s chest, nearly knocking him over. His arms fly around your shoulders, his hands resting in your hair. Your cries are muffled against his soaked shirt. Still seeing Kyungsoo’s face when you close your eyes, you grip Chanyeol tighter and cry silently, unable to make any more noise.

“We should go inside and get you warm, Princess,” Chanyeol murmurs while rubbing your back. You attempt to control your breathing, listening to his heartbeat drumming against your temple. Taking in a few deep breaths, you focus on Chanyeol’s hands, the soft humming you feel deep in his chest. The two of you stay sitting in the rain, holding each other in a silent conversation.

“Chanyeol? Have you found her?” Baekhyun calls out.

“Yes, we’ll meet you at the entrance! Get the guards!” Chanyeol responds, looking down at you. Your breathing is steadier, and you finally meet him in the eye.

“I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol hushes you with a smile and pulls you into a tight hug. Your arms fall around his shoulders and you melt against his body, exhausted.

“Let’s head back now.” Chanyeol moves to stand up with you, holding your hands as you unfold yourself from the crouch. His eyes widen as you stand before him, your drenched dress clinging to your body like a second skin. Heat curls around his ears as he avoids looking at your breasts, instead, looking above your head. His gaze falls on your shadowed eyes as you don’t attempt to cover yourself. You wobble on your feet, gripping his hand tightly.

Sucking in a quick breath, Chanyeol leans down and scoops you up into his arms. A soft gasp escapes you from the fast movement, but you do nothing to object. You wrap your arms around his neck, resting your head on his collarbone. You twist, pressing your chests together and snaking one of your hands under his arm, gripping his shoulder. Chanyeol tries his best to ignore how close your bodies are as he turns around and walks back the way he came.

Before long, he steps into the courtyard, holding you to his chest. The guards stop their commotion and look at the two of you as he guides you through the rain. Yixing sees you and barks orders to the men. Jongin and Kyungsoo rush over to the two of you.

“Is Baekhyun out?”

“Yes, he was called inside,” Jongin reports.

“I can take her,” Kyungsoo blurts, stepping closer to you. Chanyeol feels your hand tighten on his shoulder and you pull him closer. He regards Kyungsoo for a moment before turning to the crowd of soldiers.

“Everyone needs to return inside. Warm up. Thank you for your swift efforts tonight.” Chanyeol looks at Jongin and meets Kyungsoo’s gaze, who only stares at you in his arms. He adjusts your position slightly before continuing into the golden palace.

Inside, a slew of handmaids holds towels and linens, ready to envelop you both in warmth. Chanyeol steps into the marble hall, keeping your exposed body shielded from everyone else. He catches Seulgi’s gaze and quickly looks away from her as the four monarchs march over to you, all speaking over each other.

“Did you hear the ghosts?” You hear Baekhyun off to the side. The handmaids advance to wrap you up. Chanyeol watches the crowd about to sweep over the two of you when he walks through everyone, still holding you.

“Chanyeol, release her. Master Sehun,” The King commands, motioning for the handmaids to take over under Sehun’s direction. One gets close enough to lay a blanket over you and Chanyeol holds it in place with his hands.

“The Princess is exhausted, and everyone has had a long night. I’m taking her up to her room to be taken care of. Please return to bed.” Chanyeol doesn’t wait for anyone to speak as he carries you up the stairs, a pool of water trailing behind the two of you.

He turns down the hallway, passing the bedroom that calls out to him so clearly. Footsteps echo behind him as he pauses in front of your door. He turns to see Sehun and Seulgi holding towels, and Jongin and Kyungsoo standing close to the wall. Sehun moves to open the door, ushering the two of you inside. You continue to tremble in his arms, the numbness in your legs starting to disappear.

“I’m gonna set you down now, Princess. Okay?” Chanyeol whispers against your ear and you slowly nod. Facing the group, he lowers you, bending at the knees while keeping the blanket wrapped around your body. He fixes the cloth around your shoulders when you look up at him. Chanyeol pulls your hands up to hold the blanket in front of your chest before caressing your jaw carefully. “Please warm up and rest. Rest for as long as you need.” He murmurs, glancing back to the people shuffling into your room.

Sehun slides past you to grab more blankets from the wardrobe, before filing back into the hall. Chanyeol smiles and gently squeezes your shoulder before moving from the room. He passes Seulgi, who stares at the floor as he continues from the room. She walks to you, holding a towel in her hands, and pulls your hair from around the blanket, beginning to blot it dry.

Stepping out into the hall, Chanyeol stops in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin. He looks them both over, regarding how all three men are tired, cold, and utterly saturated.

“You both may retire for the evening. Nothing else is required.”

Jongin bows and turns down the hall while Kyungsoo stands frozen, eyes locked on your closed door. Chanyeol watches him for a moment, intrigued.

“Do Kyungsoo, you should go to bed.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Kyungsoo doesn’t move. Chanyeol narrows his eyes.

“You need to rest.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.”

At this, Chanyeol steps up to the soldier, looking over his marbled expression. He hums for a moment and clicks his tongue.

“She’ll be okay. She wouldn’t want you to stand outside all night.”

“As if you know her.” Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol, a deep glare pasted in his eyes. Chanyeol blinks, taken aback by the quick cut by the soldier. Kyungsoo inaudibly gasps, blinking away from the Crown Prince and shuffles his weight between his feet. “My apologies, Your Highness,” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I’ll take my rest now.” He turns away from the Prince without another word, rushing down the hallway for the third time that night.

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo shuffle away from him, surprised at the quiet man’s reaction to the evening. He sends a look to your closed door, before shuffling toward his room.

Posted outside his door, Sehun holds three linens as Chanyeol arrives, who takes them with care and gratitude. Chanyeol enters his room, quick to peel off his sodden clothes, and dry his hair in the towel. He wipes the cloth down his body before folding into bed without much more thought.

A note lays on the pillow when Chanyeol sinks against it. He furrows his brow, snapping up the parchment between his fingers.

_I’ll have to attend to her tonight, so I can’t come back. Think of me. ~ S_

Chanyeol shoves the note under his pillow to get rid of it later. He settles against the sheets and within two minutes, soft snoring emanates from the Crown Prince’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

A cold light fills the room, causing you to squint as you rub your eyes. You bend into yourself under the blankets, sighing as you try to fall back asleep. No one has come knocking on your door this morning – you imagine the palace started running later than usual today. At this thought, you groan and roll on your back, staring at the high ceiling. You don’t want to cause any further trouble in your upcoming home, so with an extended huff, you peel yourself out of the sheets and move to get ready by yourself.

Without any help, you slide into one of your simpler dresses, tying up the back as much as you can, before throwing a shawl around your shoulders, hiding the loose strings. As uncomfortable as it may be, you don’t find the energy to care. Curling a few baby hairs around your ear, you stand straight and open the door, immediately meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes in the hall. You look down, shaking your long skirt, and step out, avoiding his gaze. He watches you closely, many worries painted across his brow. You throw him a weak smile and begin walking toward the grand hall.

“Has breakfast been prepared?” You don’t look at him while you move, trying not to appear as though your dress isn’t secured.

“They just had afternoon tea, Your Highness,” Kyungsoo speaks quietly, walking beside you as you slow down. You stop, closing your eyes and exhaling deeply.

“I see.”

“Junmyeon has requested your presence. I’m to escort you there.” He continues, unsuccessfully trying to tear his gaze from you.

“Right. Well,” you pause, cracking your knuckles and turning toward Kyungsoo. “Let’s go then. I refuse to make him wait any longer.” You begin walking toward the Royal Advisor’s office, Kyungsoo following close behind. Both of you say nothing as you walk quickly. Your nerves roll aches through your exhausted muscles as your heart rate speeds up when you see the door. Kyungsoo steps around you, opening the door to announce your presence.

Inside, Junmyeon sits at a large oak desk near a fireplace. He looks up at you over his glasses as you enter, holding the shawl tighter around your shoulders. To simulate confidence, you smile as you walk over to one of the couches facing the fire.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” Junmyeon smiles as he stands. “I trust you feel well-rested today?”

‘Of course, thank you for every hospitality your kingdom has extended me.” Your smile falters for a moment and you adjust on the couch, breaking his eye contact.

“Might I have a word with you privately?” Junmyeon looks Kyungsoo over, who stands by the door with his hands tucked behind his back. You nod and Kyungsoo leaves without a word. As the door shuts, Junmyeon turns to you and rests his hip against the edge of the desk.

“What did you want to discuss?” You fold your hands in your lap and plaster the smile back onto your face.

“How are you feeling?” The question surprises you as you blink, gauging what kind of answer he must be looking for.

“Quite well,” you begin.

“Really?” He interjects, peering down at you.

“Yes. I’m not sure what you mean.” Your eyes narrow and he releases a sigh.

“You gave us all quite a worry last night. Her Royal Majesty was nearly ready to rip the palace apart stone by stone to find you.” Junmyeon removes his glasses. Your gaze drops to your hands.

“I apologize for every inconvenience.” You say quietly, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Princess, I assure you that what you say to me will remain in confidence.” Junmyeon moves away from the table, stepping closer to you. Shocked, you look up at him with a knotted brow as he kneels in front of you. “Is this arrangement difficult for you?”

“Difficult.” You repeat.

“By that I mean, are you having trouble coming to terms with Prince Chanyeol? Has something happened that has left you uncomfortable to be here?” Junmyeon searches your eyes and you begin to feel small under his gaze. You blush and shake your head softly.

“No, the Prince has been a perfect gentleman,” you chuckle as your eyes widen. “Perhaps even more so now after his daring rescue.” You pause. “He isn’t upset, is he?”

Junmyeon offers you a smile as he stands and moves back to the desk. “No, Princess. Prince Chanyeol is not angry with you. In fact, he asked after you at breakfast this morning when you weren’t present.”

This information sprouts more blushes up your neck and you tighten the shawl over your shoulders even more. “It seems I find myself in an interesting place of gratitude and repayment for his kindness.”

“We all want you to feel safe here. This transition isn’t easy, and we want to help you as much as possible.” Junmyeon shuffles through some papers on the desk, looking between the documents before pulling one up in his hands. “I want to show you this.” He passes it to you, and you look it over.

The document records the arrangement between the two kingdoms, complete with dowry amounts and specific assets that you are giving the kingdom in your marriage to Chanyeol. You had never seen documents with these assets before – not knowing they were yours in their entirety. Your parents didn’t inform you of most of the things Chanyeol and his kingdom would be receiving from you, nor how much your parents would benefit from this marriage. A frown crosses your lips as you reread the page multiple times.

“Has Chanyeol seen this?”

Junmyeon only nods and you scoff. “I wanted you to have a fair understanding of the stakes. Especially after last night.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your candor, Junmyeon.” You read the document again before handing it back to him. He accepts it and you stand. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“No, Your Highness. I believe your parents were calling on you when you awoke. I trust they are in the library?” Junmyeon returns the document to its original position with the others. “Shall I call for an escort?”

“I have my guard. Thank you for speaking with me.”

He bows as you turn to the door, opening it quickly and rushing into the hallway. Kyungsoo stands by the wall, watching as you adjust your dress.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Do you know where my parents are?” You don’t look at him as the strings of your half-laced corset loosen with each breath. You clench your jaw, trying not to focus on it while Kyungsoo doesn’t answer you. “Junmyeon suggested the library. Let’s go.” You don’t wait for a response, walking briskly while gently fiddling with the neckline of your corset inside your overdress.

“We need to talk.”

“Everyone seemingly has something to say to me.” You jam your palms together, trying to ride out the overwhelming irritation you feel. “Later.”

Kyungsoo says nothing else when you come upon the library. Your mother sits on a sofa while your father stands by a shelf, flipping through a book. Both their heads whip to you as you enter. You shrink under their glares as you stand in the middle of the room, between them. Kyungsoo stands close to your side.

“What in God’s name were you thinking?” Your father begins, snapping the book shut and tossing it on a desk near him. You don’t answer and your mother chimes in.

“Are you trying to make us fools?” Her shrill voice climbs in pitch as she gets louder. “Do you have any idea how much of nuisance you caused?”

“The whole palace was up and searching for you in the dead of night. And, where were you? Toiling away on a ghost hunt when you were specifically instructed not to speak of it anymore!” Your father yells, nearly stomping his foot. You stay silent, staring at the floor.

“Do you want to sabotage this union?” Your mother’s voice cracks. You look at her, seeing her eyes grow wetter by the syllable. “Do you not wish to be married here?”

“Mother, I-”

“It doesn’t matter what you want. You will spend your evening tonight thanking the Lord that this kingdom hasn’t rejected the arrangement after your inexcusably childish act.” Your father spits, venom frothing between his words.

“Please, I didn’t mean for any ill effects to occur because of me.” You say, looking between your parents.

“You didn’t mean to,” your father scoffs, turning away from you. “We were so completely embarrassed this morning when you didn’t come to breakfast.”

“It took everything in my power not to rip you out of bed myself,” your mother mutters.

“You will go and formally apologize to this royal family for every inconvenience you’ve caused and beg forgiveness.” Your father regards you for a moment. “This wedding will continue as planned. You will find it best to grovel while you can.”

“I am not against the wedding.” You glare as your mother stands. She walks to you, standing parallel to you as she looks you over. Raising her hand, her palm smacks your cheek as you twist away, clutching your stinging skin. Kyungsoo jumps, reaching out and rubbing small circles on your shoulder.

“You are to grovel and pray and grovel some more. You’ve disgraced us and it’s your job to mend this.” Tears flow down her cheeks as she walks around you, your father close behind.

You weep as your jaw aches from the combined pressure from the hit as well as the continuous tension you’ve been carrying. Kyungsoo moves to pull you closer to him when you shove him away, pushing past him and into the hall.

You race up the stairs to your room, flinging the door open and slamming it shut. Ripping off the shawl, you let out a haggard shout as you scurry out of your half-laced corset and loose overdress. You fling yourself into the sheets, crying against the pillow before falling into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

***

Both Seulgi and Kyungsoo tried to wake you for dinner but you would not stir. Their efforts fell in vain, leaving your room empty-handed multiple times. You awoke twice, stroking the red impression of your mother’s fingers on your cheek before rolling over, encasing yourself deeper in the blankets.

The sun hung high in the sky before dipping low beneath the horizon when you finally woke up, rubbing a weak hand across your eyes. There is no light in the room, the cloud cover halting any moonlight from splashing across the floor. The candles are long cold – no one entering your room for a while to relight them.

You lean up in the bed, stretching your arms, trying to rub out some of the sore muscles in your neck and shoulders. A deep growl rumbles through your stomach and you sigh, climbing out of bed.

In a strange reflection of the previous night, you slip on an overdress and slippers as you prepare to leave your room. You walk to the door, pausing to pray that Kyungsoo is not waiting on the other side. Holding your breath, you inch the door open, peeking out into the hall before swinging the door open when you find it empty.

You make your way to the kitchen, a room you haven’t explored yet. You turn into the grand hall, running your fingertips across the large table’s surface as you wander to the door where the maids and butlers run in and out of during meals. You slide the door open, surprised to see some light shining through on you.

The room is as large as the grand hall, the floor covered with long wooden counters filled with baskets of fruit and vegetables. On the far wall, fireplaces each the size of six grown men, cauldrons for soup and rice hang from metal chains, dangling above old ash and small pieces of wood. A man sits at one of the counters, a book lay flat in front of him while he scribbles on a piece of parchment. He lifts his head when you open the door. He gasps, sitting up straight and looking you up and down.

“Your Highness? What brings you here this late?” He pushes the book away from him as he quickly stands.

“Please, don’t fret. I’m afraid I’m a little hungry.” You look around the kitchen, your gaze falling on the book. You step closer, seeing recipe after recipe pasted on the pages. “Are you the chef?”

“Kim Minseok, at your service.” He bows and fumbles to remove the book. “What would you like?”

“You don’t have to stop on my account. I figure tea and perhaps a biscuit with jam will do the trick.” You smile while he softens and releases the cards.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like more? I heard you didn’t eat all day.” Minseok pauses, eyes wide as though he confessed to a cardinal crime.

“I don’t think I’d be able to eat more even if you produced it.” You chuckle and lean against the soft wood. You peer at the recipes. “Do you often work this late?”

“Not usually. The Prince’s birthday is approaching soon, and I wanted to look at previous meals that he has enjoyed for his celebration.” Minseok lights a small fire in one of the smaller fireplaces, adding a few cups of water to the pot. “I believe his birthday is coming after your wedding, so you’ll be able to enjoy the festivities as well.”

You nod, looking through the small cards as he moves silently around the kitchen, gathering a small board of bread and jam, grapes, and a hunk of cheese. Minseok places it in front of you before serving you a small cup of tea. You thank him and begin snacking on the food while he describes the meals Chanyeol has requested before.

“I can’t get too far ahead of myself, though,” Minseok runs a palm across his cheek as he sighs, glancing over the cards. “The Queen is very particular about events regarding the Prince. Not to mention, I have your wedding to worry about.” He chuckles.

“How did you become a chef?” You sip the warm tea, smiling as it soothes your muscles immediately.

“I actually got an opportunity to work in your country for a short while years back. I got an apprenticeship and trained at a military camp in the western province of Naraneun.” Minseok smiles at you. “Your country is beautiful.”

“How wonderful you’ve been!” You beam, finishing the last of the grapes as you move to the cheese. “My personal guard spent time in the western province. I’ve, unfortunately, never had the chance to visit that part of my home.”

Minseok’s eyes widen. “Wait, your personal guard that has traveled with you, here?” You nod and his smile widens. “Why, I know Do Kyungsoo! We spent seven months together at that camp. He’s a good friend.” Minseok closes the book and moves to put it away on a high shelf behind you. “Can’t believe he’s been here this whole time and I haven’t run into him,” he mutters.

“You’re friendly?”

“Very. I had no idea he worked for you so closely. Last we wrote, he was speaking of getting a new assignment.” Minseok leans forward on his tiptoes, sliding the book into an empty space on the tall shelf. “Guess that new assignment was you.”

You continue to eat the bread and sip the tea when he looks back at you. “Thank you for the snack, Minseok. I apologize for missing dinner.” Minseok grins and glides back to the counter, leaning his forearms against the wood. He squints at you.

“Of course, Your Highness. Please feel free to come down at any time. I want you rested and well-fed.” He gently taps his knuckles against the counter and stands straight again. “But, seeing as I have to prepare breakfast in the morning, I need to go rest now. You can just leave those. We’ll take care of it.” He gives you another grin and walks to the door.

“Thank you, Minseok. I look forward to the morning.” You send him a small wave and he bows, leaving you in the silent kitchen by yourself. Glancing at the crumbs on the counter, you slide off the tall stool and look for a basin of water. Picking up a scrap of cloth, you dip it into the pot of water cooling from your tea. You squeeze the excess water and clean up after yourself.

After a moment, you move the board to the other end of the counter, carefully balancing the cup and board together to take up the least amount of space. Nodding triumphantly to yourself, you rewrap yourself in your overdress and blow out the candles lighting the room. You move slowly through the darkness, stepping carefully into the grand hall, finally reaching the main hall. You peer up the staircase, not yet wanting to go to bed having slept the day away.

“Could always go for a walk,” you whisper with a huff, rolling your eyes and starting the trek up the steps. You reach the top of the stairs, taking the time to look at the artwork hung on the walls. You look them over, counting the brushstrokes of garden scenes and deciphering the colors embedded in women’s dresses. Before you’re really aware, you’re standing in front of Chanyeol’s door.

Your breath hitches as guilt and embarrassment flood you. While tossing around the idea of knocking or scurrying away to your room to melt under your blankets, you hear footsteps coming from the other end of the hall. Your heart jumps up your throat and you spin around quickly, fumbling over your feet and landing hard against the door with a thud. Your eyes widen as you slide down the wood onto the floor, smacking your palms against the marble as you groan.

Cursing yourself into eternity, you gasp and shuffle to stand when the door jiggles above you. A grimace grows across your face as the footsteps disappear away from you – not heading into this hallway at all. The door creaks open.

***

Stifling a moan, Seulgi snakes her fingers through Chanyeol’s hair as he kisses her neck, taking the skin between his teeth and biting gently on the flushed bites. His fingers dig into her waist, rocking himself between her legs. She rakes her nails down his shoulders, gripping the waistband of his trousers as a loud thud smacks the door.

Chanyeol rips his lips from her skin as she blinks, restless beneath him. The sound continues, landing on the floor as someone gasps. Chanyeol looks down at Seulgi beneath him, slowly shaking her head and reaching toward him. He sighs, pulling himself away from her and silently motioning for her to hide. Unable to hide her scowl, she jumps out of bed and wraps herself in one of the long curtains hiding the window. The cool glass brushing relief across her aching muscles and red skin as Chanyeol opens the door.

***

You shut your eyes tight as Chanyeol stares down at you with crossed arms. “Princess? Are you alright?”

“Of course, I’m so sorry to disturb you, Your Highness.” Releasing a weak laugh, you move onto your knees, desperately avoiding looking at his bare chest. He regards you as you stand, trying to focus only on maintaining eye contact if you look at him. Your gaze falters as you look at his lips. You opt for a bow. “Please forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He unfolds his hold and touches your shoulder to bring you back up. You smile and begin to turn before you stop.

“Crown Prince, might we have a quick word? I fear I haven’t been able to appropriately reflect on last night with you.” You furrow your brow, your muscles aching with worry as he looks you over. He runs a hand through his hair as he leans against the door frame.

“It’s quite late, Princess. There is time tomorrow.” His words sink weights in your chest as you nod.

“I understand I’ve caused a great deal of inconvenience to you and your palace,” you begin, feeling pressure building behind your eyes. You bite your lip, trying to stop the emotions from overflowing on your cheeks as you try to think of a quick apology to end the conversation. Chanyeol watches this and relents, stepping to the side and motioning for you to enter. Sniffling, you step in quickly as he shuts the door.

Your gaze roams over the large wardrobe and desk pushed against either wall with the large bed in the middle next to a tall window with billowing curtains. The sheets are tossed about as though he was jumping around in his sleep. A deep blush fills you as it reminds you of your bed after your night with Kyungsoo and your stomach twists in knots.

“Please don’t be upset about that,” Chanyeol speaks quietly behind you. Ripping yourself from staring at his bed, you turn and face him.

“It’s hard not to be. I feel required to give you an explanation for that behavior.” You wring your hands together as Chanyeol stands silent, nodding for you to continue. You force out a shaky exhale and continue. “I don’t know how you’re feeling about our marriage.”

At this, Chanyeol stiffens and looks off to the side, rubbing his palm across his cheek. “Princess, I’m perfectly happy to be in this union.”

“I don’t mean how you feel about me, how could you even know? We’ve only met two days ago.” You turn away, moving closer to the bed. You refrain from reaching out to touch the sheets. “I mean, are your parents happy? Are mine? Are their marriages successful because they are ruling countries, or are they in love?” You hold your elbows, tightening your grip on your overdress across your chest. “And if we loved others? We have to break our hearts and those we care about in order to run the kingdom?” Your voice drops to a whisper. You look over Chanyeol whose expression darkens as he considers your questions. His lips curl into a pout as he stares at you.

“I suppose I’m saying you never have to love me, I don’t expect it,” you huff out a feeble smile, “I just can’t bear the thought of us not being able to trust each other. To not be partners in governing our people.” Chanyeol suddenly moves closer to you, stepping until he would only have to lean forward a touch before holding you.

“This is why you ran out last night?” He breathes. You feel his overwhelming warmth. You nod and before he says anything, you twist and walk to the window, peeking out at the maze.

“I’m sorry that you saw me like that. That you dealt with me like that.” You shuffle between your feet as you gently push the curtain away to view the evening sky. You hear Chanyeol move behind you. “It won’t happen again. I’ll be more than prepared on our weddi-” You freeze as you push the curtain into a body.

Chanyeol launches forward but can’t stop you in time as the fabric curls around Seulgi, revealing her wide eyes, staring at you with trembling fear. Her gaze frantically switches between you and Chanyeol as you behold her in her state of undress.

“Princess, ple-”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you breathe, turning back to face Chanyeol whose mouth hangs open, arms outstretched as he struggles to stay anything. “Please, go back to your evening. I’ll leave you.” You can’t look him in the eye as you flutter to move past him. His arm catches you, spinning you close to his chest. You look away from his warm skin, feelings flooding you from last night.

“Princess, please don’t leave. I can explain this.” Chanyeol looks at Seulgi who shrinks more the longer you stand in the room.

“Truly, there’s no need, Your Highness.” You step out of his grasp and meet his frantic eyes. “As I said, I suppose many hearts will have to break because of our marriage.” You throw a glance at Seulgi. “Enjoy it while you can.” You twist away, rushing to the door. Chanyeol does not follow you as you enter the hallway, your heartbeat pounding between your ears.

You reach your room in record time, throwing the door open and shutting yourself inside. You clamp a palm over your mouth, trying to unravel everything you just witnessed. Images of Kyungsoo thrusting under you fill your mind as you flop down on the bed. The thought transforms into Chanyeol and Seulgi molded in the same positions you were. You grip the cloth over your heart and release a muffled groan into your linens.

Wrestling with the new information, you find that sleep avoids you and by the time the sun floats through your window, Seulgi does not enter your room. Instead, the other two handmaids to get you ready for the final day of your trip to the Badaleul palace.


	6. Chapter 6

“Right, I suppose we should begin?” Junmyeon stops pacing as you and the rest of the royal party settle around a large table in one of the sunrooms. The King and Queen look you over as your parents quietly adjust, turning their attention to Junmyeon. Chanyeol sits across from you, worry embedded deep in his expression. You look at the table, clasping your fingers tightly under the table. “As the Royal family of Naraneun get ready to leave this afternoon, we have one final detail of business to finish signing the agreement,” Junmyeon continues, leafing through a few documents.

“May I say something before we continue?” You stare at Junmyeon who nods while you move to stand. All faces turn to you as you fight the heat crawling up your neck. You regard the King and Queen.

“Your Majesties, before all else, I would like to extend my deepest apologizes for my regrettable behavior the night before last. I cherish the kindness and hospitality shown to me in light of that situation.” You pause, looking at your parents who watch you with cold expressions. “I would also like to thank Crown Prince Chanyeol for his rescue.”

Chanyeol meets your gaze as you witness his jaw clench. His worries of you spoiling his secret ripple across his cheeks as you softly smile at him.

“I find myself even more elated to be chosen to wed such a caring man and future king. I promise that I will spend my time as your queen performing every reparation I can for that difficult transgression.” You stop, holding your breath for a moment as you sit back down in the chair. Your parents beam at your apology and turn toward the King and Queen. They both regard the three of you before the King clears his throat.

“It seems to me, Your Highness, that you are more than a well-suited match for our son. To be able to recognize when you’ve done wrong, we couldn’t be happier with the Prince’s future.” The King glances at his son. “Might you have an opinion, son?”

Chanyeol continues looking at you for a moment, his tense features melting as he exhales. “Thank you, Princess. I promise I’ll always be there to find you.” He matches your smile as Junmyeon begins sliding the documents around.

When the sheet lands before you, you take a second to look over the details a final time. You knew your kingdom was financially struggling, but you didn’t think it would ever lead to the reason why you would marry. Of course, you knew the arranged day would come, but to learn that you’d be sold off for royal resources and governing power, you were surprised. But maybe you shouldn’t have been – your father did have to fire his last advisor due to financial issues.

You send a soft glance to Chanyeol who watches you closely. Taking the quill, you dip the tip into a jar of ink and sign your name under that of the other five royals. The door opens as Kyungsoo and Jongin file in, with a few other guards posted about the room. Everyone stands from the table, faces all pulled in loose smiles and quiet exchanges.

“The wedding will take place as planned in thirty days. We eagerly await your return to our palace.” The King holds his wife’s hand as your father places his hand on your shoulder.

“It will be the celebration of a lifetime.”

***

"Thank the Lord we’re home,” you groan and fling yourself against your sheets. Kyungsoo stands by your familiar door. He glances down the hall before stepping into your room and shutting the door.

“Might we talk now, Princess?”

“Kyungsoo, please.” You don’t look at him, folding your arms under your chin. “We just got back. Can we not do this right now?”

“What happened?” He presses, walking to the edge of your bed. “Why can’t you talk to me?” You lift your eyes and look over his pained expression. Sighing, you roll on your side as he continues, “I know it was wrong, but I can’t regret it.”

You furrow your brow, pushing yourself up on your wrist. “You can’t?”

“I’ll never regret having you in my arms, even though it could only be the once.” Kyungsoo’s jaw tightens as he looks at the sheets under you. “Please tell me what happened to you?” His voice quiets.

You stay silent for a few moments, running your fingers across the golden threads on your dress. “What was I supposed to do, if not be overwhelmed by my feelings?” Seulgi’s horrified face strikes your mind as you blink tightly before meeting Kyungsoo’s confused gaze. “You asked me to let you go and swallowed my kisses in the same breath.”

“Princess,”

“We had sex in my betrothed’s palace, Soo. He was right down the hall when we acted on those long-standing desires.” You cross your arms, tension immediately bubbling up your chest. Kyungsoo exhales and rubs his face in his palms.

“If you didn’t want to, I suggested we stop.” He looks at his feet, his shoulders creeping up toward his ears.

“But I did,” you groan, narrowing your eyes. “Kyungsoo, I’ve wanted to feel our love for years. But I acted on it at the worst possible moment.” You huff a hollow chuckle. “I was horribly selfish, especially since we can’t ever do that again.”

“I don’t hold these circumstances against you.” Kyungsoo softens. “Can’t we imagine that night separate from all this?”

You close your eyes, holding your fingers tight. “I promise to let you go. Wherever you want, I’ll give you my full blessing.” Kyungsoo wavers next to you, his heart breaking the longer he looks at you.

“Of course, Princess.” He clears his throat, blinking away the pressure building in his eyes as he glances around your room. “I’ll go check on your belongings.” He quickly steps from the room, leaving you alone on your heavy blankets.

“It’ll be better for us both when I’m married,” you whisper, clutching your elbows as a tear drips on your cheek. “I promise.”

***

“You may kiss your Princess.” The priest smiles as Chanyeol turns to face you. You haven’t released a breath since the vows left your lips. Light catches on his pointed crown, glimmering in the small rubies and diamonds shielding his hair. The crowd settles with echoed murmurs in the large cathedral. You look over Chanyeol’s smooth face as he leans to you, his lips curled with a small smile. You close your eyes as he comes closer, gently pressing his lips against yours briefly. As the crowd cheers, you tilt away from your husband, breaking your short first kiss.

“Kingdom of Badaleul, behold the Crown Prince and Royal Princess.” The priest bellows as the crowd stands. Chanyeol holds his arm out for you to loop your hand through. He leads you back down the aisle, passing by the four monarchs who follow closely behind. A string of guards trails at the end of the line as you try controlling your breathing, avoiding looking into the sea of celebrating faces.

***

Your cheeks ache from holding a tight grin for hours as people file in front of the table you and Chanyeol have been seated at. The four monarchs are perched at a table on a level higher than the two of you as people swirl under the ballroom’s chandelier. You watch the masses of fabric jostling under the candlelight.

“What a beautiful ceremony!” Baekhyun’s voice draws your attention as Chanyeol stands to shake his hand. Baekhyun claps his cousin on the shoulder as you stand as well, smiling at the woman standing next to him. He releases Chanyeol and looks to the woman. “This is my wife, Princess Jisoo of Supleul.” Both you and your husband bow to her as she returns the formality.

“Your coronation should be soon, right?” Chanyeol pats Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Soon enough,” Baekhyun smooths his palm over Jisoo’s hand as she blushes. You briefly wonder if your blushes are sweet to witness like hers. “But yours is just around the corner, no?”

“The end of the week.” Chanyeol smiles down at you, folding his hands behind his back. Looking away from the three of them as the men continue talking, your gaze follows through the sea of people dancing. You reach for your magically refilling wine glass, taking a sip while you sway subtly to the music. Picking a grape from the plate in front of you, you pop it in your mouth, savoring the burst of cool, sweet juice.

“Have you seen Jongdae?” Baekhyun twists, searching through the crowd. Chanyeol laughs and points to Junmyeon and Jongdae, both red in the cheeks, trying with much difficulty to appear more sober than they are. Baekhyun sighs and Jisoo takes his arm. “We’ll catch up with you two later!” Baekhyun sings as Chanyeol gives him a small wave. You continue sipping the wine as he sits, smoothing his tunic. He looks up at you.

“How are you feeling, Princess?” He reaches for his glass.

“Quite fine, Crown Prince.” You sink into the chair beside him. He leans back, looking you over while smiling. He huffs out a nearly silent laugh, earning your squint. “What?”

“You must be so tired.” He finishes the glass as the song ends. You grin, shaking your head.

“I confess my face hurts from smiling too much.” You look at the crowd as they clap for the royal band. “The evening is still young.”

“A dance from the new royal couple!” A voice shouts from within the crowd. You and Chanyeol sit forward, looking at your parents. The faceless voice falls under cheers and coaxing from the crowd as the monarchs’ nod. Chanyeol exhales and smiles at you, his dimple springing upon his cheek.

“Shall we, Your Highness?” He holds out his hand and you take it, returning the wide smile to your face as the crowd settles to the edges of the floor. The weight of the crown wrapped within your hair presses deeper in the soreness budding on your scalp. Your grin doesn’t fade as Chanyeol guides you in a large circle on the floor before pulling you close to his chest.

Gulping through the wine-fueled haze creeping over your sight, you release an inaudible gasp as Chanyeol holds you in his strong frame. Your hands rest in his palm and on his black velvet shoulder. Through the layers of your wedding gown and corset, you barely feel his hand on your waist as the music begins.

Chanyeol steps forward, leading you around the floor in a simple waltz. He smiles down at you as you blush and the music quickens. Trying to stop the heat in your cheeks, you break the eye contact and look into the crowd, still smiling at the spectators. Chanyeol whirls you around as you recognize familiar faces. Master Sehun speaking quietly with Minseok by a table full of food. Junmyeon and Jongdae grinning near Baekhyun and Yixing as they all watch you.

Along the wall, lined with butlers and maids, Seulgi catches your eye. Her expression is blank as she watches Chanyeol embrace you. She looks down and you hiccup a soft breath as the music crescendos. On the opposite wall, you see Jongin speaking to a pair of men. He leans close to them, speaking lowly. You watch as Kyungsoo moves to his side, staring at you.

Your stomach clenches as you grip Chanyeol’s shoulder, snapping your gaze on him. He watched your expression as you viewed the people in the room and his hand holding yours tightens when he feels you tense. He leans, his breath brushing over your ear.

“Do you want to stop?” His voice rolls a shiver through your spine.

“No, Your Highness.” You clear your throat and pull a tighter smile across your cheeks. Chanyeol watches this, his brow barely wrinkles as the music comes to an end. The crowd claps as he releases you, still holding your hand. He twists to the right, holding your hand up before bowing to the crowd. You follow his direction as the two of you bow to the other side. Chanyeol takes your hand, leaving a soft kiss on your knuckles.

“What a beautiful celebration of unity, companionship, and love,” the King’s voice calls out across the room. Chanyeol steps closer to you, holding your waist. You turn into him slightly, not wanting to feel any more eyes on you. Least of all from the two people who can’t bring themselves to look away.

“Our kingdoms have created a bond that will bring lifetimes of success to our people.” The King reaches out for the Queen’s hand. “The Crown Prince and Royal Princess’ coronation is only the beginning. To the future of Badaleul and Naraneun!” He raises his glass as the room erupts in cheers. You look up to Chanyeol and smile as he squeezes your waist.

A thunderous crack cuts through the celebration, the floor vibrating under you. Screams echo through the hall as an explosion screeches from the other end of the hall. People scurry around you, trying to run as Chanyeol grabs your hand and sprints toward his parents. Bodies slam into you as Chanyeol’s grip tightens around your knuckles.

Screams of a fire fill the room as another rumble shakes the chandelier. You gasp, trying not to trip over your gown as feet trample over the edges. You see your mother crying as your parents are rushed from the room surrounded by guards.

“Father!” Chanyeol yells over the crowd as you watch guards pull his parents from the room. Tears sting your eyes as you twist your head, searching for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol reaches the monarchs’ table when Jongin rams into him.

“We have to get you out of here!” He yells, tugging on Chanyeol’s arm.

“What’s happening?” Chanyeol looks back over the crowd, gasping as another boom rattles the palace.

“A group is attacking the palace. Explosives at the entrances. We have to get you out to the old stables.” Jongin pushes on your arm, turning you around.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Your words fall from your mouth, getting lost on your tongue as Jongin continues pushing you and Chanyeol through a side door.

“Take her and go to the cottage!” Jongin runs down a darkened hallway as Chanyeol pulls you. Your foot catches your dress and your slide, smacking your knees on the hard ground. Chanyeol pulls on your bicep, trying to help you up as your shoes get tangled in the tattered hem of your dress. Sucking in a choked breath, you kick off the heels and grip Chanyeol’s hand tighter.

“What about our parents?” Chanyeol hurries after Jongin.

“They’re being escorted to the safe house by the sea. You and Princess have to leave now, though.” Jongin leads the two of you through the hall before reaching another door. He thrusts it open and you rush out into the cool evening. Mud squishes between your toes as Jongin leads you to the edge of the stables. “We’ll send word within three days of our next move. The two of you cannot be found.”

“Who did this?” Chanyeol’s chest heaves as sweat clings to his neck. Your stomach aches under your corset. You swallow a groan as you push into your abdomen to relieve some of the pressure. Chanyeol gives you a wide-eyed stare as Jongin disappears into the stable as you both struggle to catch your breath. The two of you follow him into the dark building. Distant screams and clashing weapons linger behind you.

“A rebellious group has been mobilizing in the southern regions for some time now. While we’ve been monitoring them, we weren’t prepared for a threat today.” Jongin rushes around a stall, prepping a horse. “Yixing was sure the coronation would be the target.” He huffs, glancing between the two of you with a somber expression.

“We’re leaving alone?” You pant, fanning your neck as heat collects throughout your trembling body. Chanyeol moves closer to you, holding your shoulder.

“We don’t have a choice, Your Highness.” Jongin latches a bag to the horse’s saddle. He ties a few ropes, securing the materials around the horse’s ribcage. He jogs to the back of the stall, returning with two black cloaks. He turns to Chanyeol. “You first.”

Chanyeol grimaces as he swings his leg over the horse, settling against the saddle. Jongin tosses a cloak to him before moving to you, worry knotted through his eyes. He holds out the cloak as you accept it with shaking hands. Throwing the cloth around your shoulders, you struggle to tie it as Jongin nudges you closer to the horse. He turns sharply to the palace, hearing something you don’t pay attention to over the thumping of your heart in your ears.

“You need to hurry, Princess.” Jongin steadies the saddle as both men hold their hands out to you. You grip Chanyeol’s hand and push yourself onto the horse, swinging your leg with great difficulty in the dress. “Go out to the eastern woods and no one should see you. If it is an attack from this rebel group, we’re already beating them.” Jongin grips Chanyeol’s hand, giving it a short shake. “Be quick, Chanyeol.”

“Thank you Jongin.” Chanyeol squeezes his palm and the men release each other as Jongin tugs on the horse's reins. He leads you out the back end of the stable house before giving you a nod.

“It should be stocked, Your Highness. We’ll follow in three days’ time!” Jongin waves before turning and sprinting back to the palace. You wrap your arms around Chanyeol’s ribs as he clicks his tongue for the horse’s attention. He clips against the right side and the horse begins a trot into a gallop as you push your cheek into Chanyeol’s shoulder.

The faint glow of the fires and the echoes of battle dip out of your perspective as Chanyeol urges the horse to go faster. He guides the horse into a small break in the wall of forestry.

“How long do we have to ride for?” You move your jaw closer to his ear after your breathing has calmed a fraction, your muscles still wound with worry.

“About three hours.” He turns his head to you slightly, not removing his gaze from the forest path in front of you. Your eyes widen.

“Is that far enough?” Panic seeps through your voice as you clutch him.

“It’s very secluded. We’ll be safe until Jongin comes.” He focuses on dodging exposed, mossy roots and ducking under low branches. The horse maneuvers these obstacles with ease. Each gallop lands an achy thud from your crown into your head. You wince, clenching your jaw as adrenaline clings to your muscles. Tears drip from your eyes as you sob against him.

Though you can’t see him, Chanyeol can’t hold back his own crying as he grips the reins tighter, leading you both further from the palace’s wreckage.

***

“We’re nearly there.” Chanyeol pulls on the reins, slowing the horse to a trot. You open your eyes, exhausted, and unfold your hands from his abdomen. He glances at your hands as you lean back, stretching your shoulders. With you no longer leaning on him, you watch Chanyeol shake out his shoulders briefly. You squint in the darkness.

“How do you know?”

“It’d be unfortunate if I didn’t, no?” He whistles at the horse, slowing even more. Chanyeol leans forward, squinting through the brush. He pets the horse’s mane and pulls the reins, guiding it to the left.

With a few steps and ducking under a low curtain of leaves, Chanyeol leads you into a small clearing. Your eyes widen as you look upon a slight, stone cottage with a wave of moss slinging to the roof, cascading over one of the windows. The stone is dirty, the grass overgrown to mid-calf height.

“When’s the last time someone was here?” You glance around the clearing, the trees hugging the cottage closely. There is only about twenty feet of space surrounding the hut. Chanyeol tugs on the reins, stopping the horse. It whinnies as Chanyeol grunts in his dismount. He looks at the structure as he holds his hand out to you.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t been here since I was a child.” You hold his hand and swing your leg over, sliding with a hard landing in the tall grass. You wince as your bare, dirtied feet are engulfed in the grass. You smooth out your distressed dress and adjust the cloak around your shoulders as Chanyeol unties the small bag Jongin haphazardly prepared.

He sets it in the grass and walks the horse to a thin post by the door, securing the reins to it. You raise your hand to the crown that matches Chanyeol’s. You figure you must have bruises by now, impressed in a small ring around your scalp. You watch Chanyeol and he comes back to you, swinging the bag over his shoulder. You wonder if his head hurts like yours.

He turns without looking at you, walking to the front door. He digs through the bag, retrieving a black key. He thrusts it in the lock, twisting it, and with a soft pop, he pushes the door open.

Inside, a cloud of dust settles in the darkness. A small bed is pushed against the far wall, opposite a fireplace with a single cauldron hanging from a chain. In the center, a table with a partially melted candle in the middle sits unevenly with three chairs sprinkled around it. A trunk rests at the foot of the bed.

Chanyeol steps into the single room, dropping the bag on the floor. You flow in behind him, your breath hitching at the state of the place. You shut the door behind you as you squint.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Chanyeol mutters as he stomps about the room, looking at the fireplace, before moving to the trunk. Without any more tears to shed, you sigh and walk to the table, picking up one of the candles.

Chanyeol opens the trunk, groans, and shuffles to the bag. He sifts through it, looking up at the ceiling as he roams through the items by touch. He sharply inhales when he finds a small knife and a piece of flint. Gripping both in his large hand, he turns to the fireplace and feels the small collection of dry wheat and scraps of wood. He begins scraping the flint with the blade, scratching it repeatedly.

You untie the cloak’s strings around your collarbones. Shoving off the fabric, you neatly fold it and set it on a chair. Grimacing, you pull your fingers through your hair, unclasping the crown from the tight plaits that secured it. Beyond sore, you gently massage your fingers against your scalp, holding the crown tight in your hand. Your thumb runs across the small rubies that mirror Chanyeol’s. He curses as he continues scraping the flint, the action growing faster and faster.

“Please be careful,” you speak quietly.

“I am.” He snaps before pausing, leaning back on his foot, and pushing his thumbs against his eyelids. “I’m sorry. It’s just not working.” He sighs, dropping his hand against his knee. You press your palm against your stomach and walk over to him, careful to not make much noise. He starts scraping it again, grunting and breathing loudly as he strikes it. You stand over him, barely putting your hand on his shoulder.

“What can I do?”

He doesn’t stop striking, his eyes focused on the grass.

“Sit somewhere.”

You drop your hand, quietly sighing as you step away from him. You move across the room, facing the bed and the stiff blankets gathered on it. You reach out, scraping your fingertips against the fabric when he gently coos at the flint in his hand.

A few sparks catch and the straw begins burning. Chanyeol sucks in a quick breath and gently blows on the tiny flame, coaxing it bigger. Within a moment, a small fire dimly illuminates the room.

“Do you see any other pieces of wood? I’d rather not head back out.” Chanyeol stands, glancing around the room as you follow his lead. You sort through the trunk, not finding anything worth burning. Chanyeol sighs and moves to the door, about to open it.

“Please don’t leave.” Your body falls rigid as your voice jumps up an octave. Chanyeol snaps his head to look at you.

“I have to get a few pieces to get any sort of good light in here.” His voice falls flat as he looks at you. You shift between your aching feet.

“Then I’m coming with you.” You step toward him as he furrows his brow.

“I won’t be long. I’ll stay close.”

“I don’t want either of us to be alone.” Your lip quivers and you hold yourself. “Are you sure it’s safe here?” You watch Chanyeol struggle to fight off rolling his eyes.

“It’s just outside. Please, rest.” He opens the door and steps through. You scowl and march across the dusty floor, swinging the door open. You see Chanyeol on the side of the cottage, waving his hands through the grass to find bits of wood. He looks over at you as you walk outside, swallowing winces with each step as you follow his action on the other side.

Pushing your hands through the darkness, you gather small twigs and pieces of broken branches. Chanyeol slows, watching you dig through the dirt as your hair falls across your face. He returns his attention to the foliage before him as the two of you build small piles.

Standing straight with a loose bundle of sticks, you walk back to the door and step inside. You move to the fire and drop the pieces on the floor. Chanyeol walks into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. He shuffles to your side, peering at your haul. He gives you a soft smile as he begins placing the wood around the flame in a systematic way.

You step away from him and look down at your dress. The white fabric is tattered on the bottom fourth of the dress. The gold threading looping intricate designs up your body frays – your fingers pick at the threads, pulling one loose. While the room fills with more light as the wood catches the flames, you look at Chanyeol.

His black tunic matches your dresses threading as gold flows across his chest and arms in the same fashion as yours. The light catches the shadows on his face and now you finally see how exhausted and worn he looks. Dark circles hang below his eyes, his brow held in a perpetual furrow, his lips tightly pursed together in a thin line while he squints at the fire. His crown sits just off-center on his head.

At this, you snap from your observations and walk toward him. He places a last twig in the fire before moving the rest of the bundle to the side. Chanyeol turns and looks at you just as you approach his side. You reach toward his head. His eyes widen as you pull the metal off him. His mouth slightly parts as though he wasn’t aware of how uncomfortable he was with it on. You turn and lean, taking a few steps to set it on the table next to yours.

Returning to his side, he watches you as your fingers barely smooth through his hair. He sighs and drops against your touch as your fingers comb through his silky hair, gently massaging his scalp. He shuts his eyes, kneeling before you.

The warmth of the fire soaks into your toes and seeps into the back of his neck as you rake his hair. Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks at the fabric spreading from you. He blinks and whips his gaze up to yours.

“God, how uncomfortable you must be,” he breathes, rousing himself up and away from your touch. He passes around you, snatching the bag off the floor to sort through it on the table. He starts taking out items. A few apples, two shirts, a small bag of rice, another knife, more flint, a canteen of water. The worry sprouts across his brow again as he empties the contents, finding nothing more. Chanyeol clicks his tongue and pushes himself from the table, sifting through the trunk. He finds another blanket and disregarded cloth. He releases a strained moan.

“Is this all we have here?” His expression drops as he looks at you.

“We’ll make it work.” You walk to the side of the bed, rubbing your neck. “There’s nothing we can do right now while it’s dark, let’s just rest as best we can for the night.”

Chanyeol nods, his expression still twisted with worry as he returns to the items on the table. You roll your eyes and turn away from him, snaking your fingers around the back of your outmost layer. You struggle with the lacing as you feel other fingers take the strings from you. Chanyeol makes quick work of untying, the white and golden overdress sits loosely around your chest. Heat burns up your cheeks as you are quite reminded it’s your wedding night. A ball of tension drops in your stomach.

You toss him a glance over your shoulder to thank him, but he has already turned away, looking between the pieces of food. You shimmy out of the dress, left in your corset and underdress. You look at it and shut your eyes tight. You face Chanyeol, who inspects the canteen.

“Can you help me?”

He looks at your frame, nodding, and returns to your side as you spin from him. His long fingers loosen your corset quickly. You can’t help but wonder how efficient he got from helping Seulgi from hers. You violently shove the thought off as he tugs on the laces between your shoulder blades, jolting your chest with each pull.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, giving one final tug. You quickly turn and remove the corset, catching his eyes before he can move away.

“Thank you. Regrettably, I’m not in a position where I can do that myself.” You discard the corset and fold the mass of fabric on the floor, placing it with the cloak. Chanyeol’s expression softens as he unfastens the knots on his tunic, peeling his own layers off. You blink rapidly, looking away from him as he stares at the table.

“Never mind that. It’s not anything that can be helped.” He rolls up his white sleeves and folds his tunic over his arm. You bite your lip and look at the bed, avoiding his body. You quickly admonish yourself, having already seen his bare chest before. Of course, he must be expecting the consummation now. You look at the small bed, wondering how you both might fit. “You ought to sleep. You look so tired, Princess.”

You nod, pausing to take your crown in your hands. You roll the metal between your palms. Chanyeol watches this as questions spring across his face.

“We should hide these. If our safety is tied to no one finding us, we shouldn’t give them any evidence as to who we are.” You glance around the barren room and settle on the trunk. Grabbing the discarded clothes and the crowns, you shove them in the trunk and shut it, patting it softly. You press your hands against your hips and nod once at your idea before crawling on the bed. Blushes rush over your cheeks as your abdomen tightens.

Chanyeol looks around the dimming room, trying to think of any loose ends. You move the stiff covers back and sink into the bed.

“Are you going to sleep as well?” You pat the sheets as Chanyeol regards you. He runs a palm against his neck before rubbing his cheeks and eyes. “You’re so tired, Chanyeol. Please come lie down.” You reach up to your hair, removing the lingering hairpins and shaking your locks. Chanyeol sighs, slinking closer to you as he pulls off his shirt, dropping it on the back of a chair. Your eyes widen as you scoot closer to the wall to make as much room for him in the small bed as you can.

The bed groans beneath the two of you as he sinks into it, making every effort not to touch you accidentally. You squish against the wall as he lays next to you, his shoulder hanging off the edge. He adjusts, his arms pushed across his chest away from you, his feet dangling from the bottom of the bed. His distance makes you pause. You wonder if the thought has even crossed his mind. You bite your lip as you twist, gently reaching for his left hand.

Wide-eyed, he watches you pull his hand toward you, draping it across your stomach. The action pulls him on his right side, lining your back perfectly. You settle against the bed, wrapping your arm over his tense forearm. His breath fans across your neck. He takes short breaths, as though he’s trying to not breathe on you – an impossible task he’s doomed to fail.

“Do you reckon our parents made it out?” You say in the silence. Chanyeol blinks behind you, furrowing his brow as he considers it. “Do you think everyone is okay?”

At this, Chanyeol lets his arm loosen, dropping his fingers against your stomach. He shifts a touch closer to you, pulling you into him slightly. His thumb rubs tiny circles against the fabric on your abdomen. He shuts his eyes and releases a large sigh, pressing his forehead against your head.

“They’ll come in three days and we’ll be able to fix this. I’ll fix this.”

You close your eyes and sink into his touch, his breath warming the back of your neck. Your hand wraps around his as his lips barely touch your shoulder while his breathing steadies. You curl into him, feeling his warmth through your thin underdress. Within one minute while wrapped in each other’s arms, you both fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, leaving a pile of smoldering chunks of wood in the fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7

Stretching out, you become vaguely aware of your sore hips. The aches travel deep into your muscles, sprinkling down your legs with pins and needles as you adjust. You yawn, pushing your hand out when it smacks against the abrupt wall. Groaning, you open your eyes a fraction as the unfamiliar wooden surface faces you.

You squint, and turn around, finding the stale room empty. Understanding rushes through you as you sit up, sighing at you rub your shoulders. The bedding is tossed around you aimlessly and clothes dangle off the table. You rub a knuckle against your eye when you stutter over a breath.

“Chanyeol?” You move off the bed, flinging your legs out of the loose cocoon you were enveloped in. Once you stand, your muscles cry out louder, begging you to lay back down. Ignoring the dull pain, you look over your underdress and toward the old trunk containing your wedding gown. You gently bite your thumbnail, mulling over decisions on what to cover yourself with. The corset is a sound choice, but you have no way of putting it on yourself.

Worry rolls through your abdomen as you regard the front door. Dismissing the debate with a huff, you grab the handle and thrust the door open, the bright morning making you squint.

Large shadows cover a majority of the meadow, the tall grass whistling in the breeze. You step out, barefooted, the damp soil squishing under your heels. Tiny flowers poke up through the sea of green. You bend, plucking a soft pink petal from its stem.

Your dress flows around you loosely as you scan the land, silently rubbing the petal between your fingers. The last time you were this uncovered was the night Chanyeol pulled you from the maze. The memory burns a deep blush across the bridge of your nose as you look around from the missing man. Pulling your hand over your eyes, shielding your gaze from the sunlight, you bite your lip as your jaw tightens.

The horse, munching on the grass by its hooves, slowly blinks at you while it chews. Unable to shrug the feeling off, you move toward it, reaching a timid hand to its mane.

“Did you have a good rest?” You gently stroke the horse’s neck as it shakes its head and releases a whiney grunt. “I trust you wouldn’t happen to know where my husband is, yes?” The words fall garbled on your tongue as you squint at the horse. “Husband, huh. And yet, I look a complete fright for him, don’t I?”

You step away from the horse, looking down at your tattered underdress. Long stripes are ripped up your shins from the hustle of last night’s events. Bending over, you sigh and grip the fabric, tugging the loose seams as the pieces fall apart.

“You’d think he might mind his princess – well no, his wife – and not scurry away at the first chance.” You pull away stringing threads as the cloth now rests comfortably at your knees. “Who am I kidding? I have no claim to what he does, especially now.”

Balling up the fabric between your palms, you nod politely to the horse before you turn around, anxious to find Chanyeol in the dense thicket.

“Where could he have gone?” You glance back at the horse, setting your fists against your waist. “I haven’t offered him much help, have I?”

“Nice to see you talk to Halphabert when I’m away.” Chanyeol’s voice carries around the side of the cottage. You whip around to witness his arms full of chopped wood as he glides through the grassy waves. You wrinkle your brow.

“Halphabert?”

Chanyeol moves past you, grunting as he unloads the wood from his grasp by the door. You bounce to his side, helping relieve him of the cuts.

“Horses deserve names, Princess.” He stands up straight and smiles at you as his eyes fall to your exposed legs. “Decided it wasn’t to your liking?”

“Didn’t want to keep tripping over what was already ruined.” You shuffle your weight between your feet while he continues to smile at you. His brow glistens with sweat as he breathes deeply. You extend a gentle hand to his bare arm, brushing the slivers and debris from his warm skin. “Besides, I don’t have other clothes, so we’ll just have to make do.” You brush a few final specks of dirt from him.

“And so we must,” Chanyeol pauses and grins, “but don’t worry, I didn’t scurry away because I think you look a fright.” He winks and turns away as you gasp.

“That was a private conversation between Halphabert and me! Shame on you for eavesdropping.” You smirk when he can’t see, racing after his long strides around the other side of the cottage. Chanyeol laughs and pauses, holding out his palm to you. You accept it as he leads you to an area with a large stump and an ax.

“Consider it gathering intelligence on how you’re holding up.” Chanyeol releases your hand and picks up the ax. “Halphabert would’ve told me anyway.” He moves a piece of wood to the stump, balancing it just right.

“How long have you been out here for?” You curl your fingers around your biceps as he raises the ax overhead and swings it down hard. The wood splits effortlessly into two pieces.

“Not very,” he pants as he pulls another slice upon the stump. “I took a short walk to the old pond I remembered. It’s quiet and secluded so we should go there in a bit. Get fish and clean up.” Another heavy swing thuds against the wood.

“You left by yourself? What if something happened?” You furrow your brow, clutching your bare skin tighter.

“I assure you, you’re safe, Princess.” He swings down again.

“It’s not my safety I’m worried for.” You watch his shoulders flex and move under his thin shirt, his arms tense as he works through the task. “Please don’t go off alone again.”

Chanyeol swings the blade one more time, slicing the last bit of cedar before dropping the ax head on the ground. He sniffles, running the back of his hand across his forehead as he looks at you.

“Alright, Princess.” He bends over, starting to place the pieces in specific places within his arms. You walk closer, picking up the raw wood as well. Chanyeol glances at you wide-eyed but he doesn’t stop as the two of you gather all the wood.

Twisting, you pause, throwing a soft glance back to him as he follows you slowly. You look at the ground before you, taking each step with care. You chew on your cheek.

“Speaking of, we ought to be more careful when out and about. If our very identity is putting us in danger, we should refer to each other with different names.”

“Smart idea,” Chanyeol hums, smirking as the two of you reach the small pile of wood by the door. Halphabert whinnies, shaking his head before chomping more grass as you unload the blocks. “What should we go by?” You set the last piece in place, brushing the grime from your skin. Chanyeol follows suit, looking you over.

“Have you ever imagined a different name?” You shake out your loose dress, feeling quite vulnerable in front of him. He furrows his brow.

“Can’t say I have.” He looks up to the sky, viewing the thin, budding cloud cover. “Shall you call me Kyungsoo?”

You halt and stare at him, a scowl pasted across your lips. He glances down at you, his eyes popping when he sees your expression.

“Ah, perhaps not,” he mutters, placing a few pats on Halphabert’s neck before moving to push open the door.

“Would you prefer to call me Seulgi?” You huff, crossing your arms, following him into the dusty room. “How long should we make this charade last? Even into bed, you reckon?”

Chanyeol whips to you, throwing you a poisonous glare. Your breath hitches in your throat as you stop. His gaze narrows as he stomps to you, stopping until your chests are barely touching. Your heartbeat pounds up your neck as you force yourself to meet his glower.

“I’d prefer it,” Chanyeol’s low voice rumbles through your body, vibrations echoing between your chests, “if you didn’t do that.”

You eye him, his stare unwavering before you give him a tight nod. He doesn’t stop scowling as he turns away and you release a tight breath. Your shoulders drop as you think of Kyungsoo, your parents. How far they are from you. Chanyeol messes with the pile of ashes in the fireplace behind you while you sift through the items on the table.

“You mentioned a pond.” You weigh the bag of rice in your hands. It won’t last long at all. Chanyeol hums. “Should we go now?” You hear him drop something metallic.

“Since you have such strong opinions about what we do, why not?”

At this, you meet his soured expression as he pushes a hand through his damp hairline. You sigh.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made that remark.” Your fingers fidget with the edge of the rice bag. “But I refuse to spend this time being mad at each other. It’s not like we have anywhere to storm off to separately.”

Chanyeol releases a deep breath and moves closer to you, eying the materials sprawled out on the table. “It looks like we’ll need more food.” He looks you over before relenting a sigh and a slight roll of his eyes. “Get your cloak, we’ll leave in a few minutes. It’s a quick walk.”

He twists and digs through the bag. You grab the folded cloak, tying it around your shoulders as you hear him rustle. Pulling the strings tight, you pause at the trunk. The crowns, gown, and tunic rest just inside, the jewels glimmering in the dim light. The corset juts out on top. You grab it, curling it close to your chest. You move by the door, watching as Chanyeol straps a knife to his waist and wads up a thin net in his palm before placing it in a metal pail. He looks you over and nods to the door.

You turn when he touches your arm lightly. You jump at the contact as he quickly drops his gaze and points to your bare feet.

“What should we do about that?”

“I’m fine to manage. Shoes aren’t terribly important.” You open the door and step into the grass, getting more and more comfortable with the sensation. He follows you closely, locking the door with a loud clank. The bucket swings loose at his side.

“Would you like mine?”

“I’d just as soon trip and rip more of my dress if I wore yours. I’m okay.” You look around at the dense thicket, barely able to discern where the two of you appeared from last night. “Lead the way, my Prince.” You gesture to the trees, earning a slight smile from your husband.

He scoffs and points to the right, leading you to the edge of your tiny meadow. He pushes up branches and guides you through the steps, taking a much slower pace than you know he’d like to. The two of you walk in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crunching foliage and choruses of bullfrogs, crickets, and birds.

“Minho,” you say when he holds your hand as you step over a large, unruly root. “I’d think to call you Minho.”

Chanyeol perks up, rolling the name wordlessly over his tongue.

“Why that?”

“Well, I certainly can’t call you Yeollie. It’s not discreet enough,” you chuckle and cast a look at him, catching a faint glint of a blush sprinkling over his cheeks. “Though, I guess maybe someday.” You face forward, your own blush flowing to the surface.

“Then you’ll be Hyeri.” Chanyeol clears his throat. You nod, and you return to the stiff silence.

Within terribly quiet ten minutes, the brush begins thinning and you witness the pool of water gleaming through the leaves. You stifle a grateful laugh as Chanyeol directs you on the pebbly bank carefully.

The water laps little waves onto the shore, a few birds bobbling in the water at least thirty feet away from you. The trees surrounding the water leave the further half shadowed while keeping you and the bank in full sun. True to his word, Chanyeol promised you a quiet pond and he produced one.

“Goodness, this is nice.”

Chanyeol smirks as he drops the pail of items on the rocks, beginning to peel off his shirt. Your mouth pops open and you quickly avert your eyes.

“What did you think I meant when I said we’d get clean, Prin-”

“Yah! I’m aware, Minho.” You raise a brow at him, and he gives a silent, tiny nod in recognition. “But can’t a lady feel bashful in front of her husband?” Still holding the corset tight to your chest, your heart races as Chanyeol shimmies out of his trousers, folding his clothes close to the pail. You bite in the inside of your cheek as you try to not look at his abdomen. He looks different than Kyungsoo – longer and smooth as cream. He steps closer to you, reaching to your cloak’s strings.

“Come on, my love. A quick dip to soothe our earlier tempers.” His fingers make quick work of undoing your ties. You don’t look at him, a fire burning through every part of you as he whirls the cloth away from you, folding it next to his pile. “Really, we should clean those too.” Chanyeol smiles as he gently pulls the corset from your hands, dropping it on the pile.

You hum in agreement as you look everywhere but him. Chanyeol watches you with amusement, your tense conversation seemingly melting away from his memory. He takes your hand between his, squeezing your fingers gently. He tilts down as you hold your breath as his lips graze your cheek.

“There shouldn’t be anyone around, but we’ll keep a sharp lookout, alright?” His breath is hotter against your ear than the sun hitting your back. You nod, clamping your eyes shut. He gives a soft chuckle and steps away from you, pulling you along behind him toward the water.

“Wait! I’m not rea-”

But Chanyeol marches in, splashing with vigor as he pulls you tightly against him. You slip on the algae-covered rocks, crashing into his chest as his arms slide around you. He hops deeper toward the center, rapidly submerging you both before finally jerking the two of you fully underwater.

Coldness rushes through your skull as he lets you go. You kick toward the surface and emerge with a giant inhale and sputtering cough. Chanyeol laughs and hollers, scrubbing his salty cheeks and eyes in the pond.

“I’m gonna kill you,” your teeth chatter as Chanyeol glides closer to you.

“That’s not very polite, is it, darling?”

You respond by splashing him, sending a wave of droplets landing on his face. He gasps and dives toward you, earning a short-lived shriek as he pulls you underwater. His palms grip your waist as your thin dress floats around your body.

Your fingers grip his shoulders as you both spring up from the water again, gasping wildly. You push your hair from your forehead, laughing with Chanyeol as you wipe the water from your eyes. He remains close, his hands grazing your clothed skin as you both tread water.

After a moment, the laughter subsides and you and Chanyeol simply float beside one another, sinking into your thoughts. You pull your hands together under the surface, scrubbing at your itching legs and dirty arms. Your expression is knitted in a tight frown.

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol rubs his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as he looks at you.

“I wonder where my parents are. If they’re safe.” You look at your submerged dress before taking it between your palms and scrubbing it. “How many people got hurt because of us?”

Chanyeol dips his head back, rinsing his hair before running his fingertips through it again. “It’s not our fault that happened.”

“No, but it is our fault we ran away.”

“Did you want to stay and possibly get hurt? Killed? We did what we have to do in order to survive till tomorrow.”

You nod with a frown, glancing to the tree line. “When is the last time you were alone?”

Chanyeol squints in the light as he swims around you slowly, encircling you. “I’m hardly ever alone. Barely even to sleep.” He eyes you as he comes around your right. “Why?”

“I don’t like not being able to get dressed without help.” You frown, dipping your chin underwater so the water laps at your lips. “I suppose I’m saying I feel guilty.”

“Over what?” Chanyeol stops his gliding, treading beside you. You give him a pained smile.

“This is refreshing, and yet how many people got hurt so I could be in a pond, alone with you?” You drop your gaze and curl your knees up to your chest, locking your ankles.

“Are you always this surprising?” He smiles.

A crunch in the bushes draws both your attention to the bank. Chanyeol twists, moving toward you immediately. You both scan the woods as you place your hand on his bare shoulder.

“Oh? Sorry to intrude,” a faceless voice echoes between the trees. You paddle closer to Chanyeol as he bristles under your touch. Your other hand finds his ribs as you peek around his head. Two men pop from the woods, grinning wildly at you. Your eyes narrow as Chanyeol raises his arm in a short wave.

“Good day! No intrusion here.” Chanyeol calls to the men on the bank as they slither closer to you, standing near your pile of objects.

“We were just on our way into town, but we seem to have gotten lost.” One man bends down, squatting by your clothes. Your grip tightens around Chanyeol’s waist as he nods emphatically.

“Ah, that old song and dance, huh.” Chanyeol lets out a laugh, his gaze bouncing between the two strangers. “We haven’t been to town yet ourselves, but I believe it’s that way.” Chanyeol points to the right, in the opposite direction of your cabin. The man with round cheeks grins and the skinnier man looks off where Chanyeol is pointing.

“Thank you for the kind direction.” The round man places his hand over his heart and gives you both a small bow. You hold your breath as Chanyeol inclines his head in response.

“Of course, friend. I’m sorry we can’t be of more help.”

“Where are our manners?” The skinny man clips his partner on his shoulder. “I’m Lee Minhyuk and this is Lee Jooheon.”

Chanyeol’s hand pats your thigh under the water, smoothing his thumb over your skin.

“Choi Minho and this is my wife, Hyeri.” His voice grows quieter. You pull yourself closer to his back, rubbing your hand lightly across his ribs.

“Beautiful pair you two make,” Jooheon smiles his wide grin, flashing you offensively white teeth. “What about you, darling? Any idea how to get to town?” Minhyuk and Jooheon keep their eyes tight on you. Chanyeol’s hand pauses under the water.

“I’ve already told you what we know.” His tone sharpens. Jooheon narrows his eyes as he and Minhyuk share a look.

“Now, no need to become standoffish,” Jooheon chides. Minhyuk pulls a short blade from a holster on his waist and lightly taps the edge against his lips, grinning at you.

“I believe we’re done here.” Chanyeol stiffens completely as he faces the men.

“I don’t think so, friend.” Minhyuk kicks the pile of items next to Jooheon as they dig through your things. Chanyeol doesn’t move, his brow trembling with a rapidly growing fire.

“A couple such as yourself must have coin to spare.” Jooheon shakes out your cloak, tossing it to the side. Minhyuk picks up your corset and wiggles his brow at you. Your jaw clenches as they continue digging through your things. “What do you think, Minhyuk?”

“They must be holding out on us.” Minhyuk grins as he holds up Chanyeol’s blade, waving it kindly at you before tucking it into his pocket. Chanyeol puffs his chest when you push yourself around his shoulder, waving at the men.

“Gentlemen! If you would be so kind,” you begin in a sweet voice. The men stop rooting through your things to look at you. “My husband already gave you sound advice and we only have so many hours in a day.” You twist Chanyeol around and slide him between your legs, seating yourself against his waist. You wrap your arms around his neck. Jooheon’s eyes widen while Minhyuk’s narrow at your display. “If you could do us a service and be on your way, I’d much like to enjoy my husband’s company.” To emphasize your point, you bring your chest flush against Chanyeol’s.

Taking your lead, he grazes your neck with his lips, trailing kisses and soft bites across your skin. You yelp as his arms tightens around you, sinking your waist deeper against his. You eye the men as you run your fingers up Chanyeol’s neck and into his hair. You feel a low grunt from Chanyeol’s throat as he peppers kisses all over you.

Jooheon glances at Minhyuk and looks at the scattered materials of little value. Minhyuk holds his hard gaze on you, squinting in the sunlight. Jooheon lightly smacks Minhyuk’s chest, pulling his attention from you. “Sorry for the inconvenience ma’am. We’ll be on our way then.”

Chanyeol’s fingers dig into your skin through the thin cloth.

Minhyuk glares at Jooheon, leaning close to frantically whisper. Jooheon shakes off his response with a deep-dimpled smile. “Enjoy the rest of your day Choi Minho. Ma’am.” He pushes on Minhyuk, shuffling them both down the bank, trailing further from the cottage.

You watch them as they send you lasting glances, Minhyuk with a glare and Jooheon with an interested smirk before they duck between the trees, disappearing from the clearing. Chanyeol continues littering your skin with kisses, roaming his hands across your back and waist. He pulls you against him more, nearly rutting himself against you.

At that, you release a quiet moan. Chanyeol’s grip tightens and his hand travels up toward your neck. His fingers barely brush against your breast through the cloth as he touches your chin, commanding you to look at him. His dark eyes are wide and wild, staring at you as he breathes heavy.

Your palm cradles his jaw as you behold the breathless man folded around you, your own breath stuttering as you grow warmer. You count the droplets clinging to his cheeks and lips as you brush your thumb over his cheekbone.

“They’re gone,” you murmur before you let yourself get too lost in the swell of his gaze. He still holds you, touching your jaw with his long fingers.

“What a myriad of surprises,” he whispers and pulls you toward him, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You shut your eyes and melt against him. This kiss unfolds differently than your first at the cathedral. He breaks away to take a breath before pressing another few quick kisses to your lips.

Chanyeol moves away further, looking over your flushed cheeks as he smirks. “Feeling clean enough? We should try to get fish for a little bit.” He looks off in the direction of the strangers and furrows his brow. “I don’t want to leave so soon if they’re still watching us, but I don’t want to have to come back here before Jongin comes.” You nod and unwrap yourself from him as you both take a private moment to compose yourselves.

“How do you know where the town is?” You rinse your hair and move closer to the shore, finally controlling your heart rate.

“I don’t,” Chanyeol shrugs, quietly adding, “I took that gamble.” He wades through the water, walking with his under cloth stuck tight to his thighs. He moves onto the shore and retrieves the strewn about items. You stay low in the water, covering your visible chest with your arms, the blush not falling away from your face.

Chanyeol smirks and pulls your cloak from the pile. “Come here.” He steps back into the water up to his shins and holds the fabric out for you. You move quickly, holding your palms over your breasts as Chanyeol holds the cloak open. You slide into it and he wraps it around your arms. He holds you as you step from the pond, goosebumps springing across your skin.

He motions for you to sit near the pile while he grabs the netting, unfurling it between his fingers. He tugs on a string lining the edge.

“Damn bastards took my knife,” he mutters to himself as he looks back at the spot the men disappeared from.

“You were great,” you adjust the cloth around you uncomfortably. “Talking to them, I mean.”

“Nothing compared to you, Princess,” Chanyeol whispers before flashing you a wink. He moves back into the water, dragging the net out behind him. It floats under the surface as he swims out a considerable distance from you.

You fold the loose items again, making a small pile. Picking up Chanyeol’s shirt, you move slowly to the edge of the water, dipping it in and scrubbing the cloth as it soaks. Chanyeol catches a glimpse of you scrubbing and adjusting the cloak around your shoulders as you move. He smirks and tugs on the string, pulling the wide netting up the surface.

Deeming his shirt clean enough, you lay it flat on the warm rocks beside you before grabbing his trousers. Biting your lip, you glance over to Chanyeol who swims back to you, pulling the netting. He gets close enough to stand when he surveys the contents of the empty net, muttering a curse and unspooling it again, moving back to the center of the pond.

You shrug off the cloak as he dips under the water, spreading the fabric out under you as your dress slowly dries. Giving a quick tug at the thin fabric from your body, you return your attention to scrubbing the cloth in the water.

Chanyeol and you work silently on your tasks as the sun moves across the sky. After Chanyeol returns to you with three small perch caught, you both pack up your items. He wraps the fish tight in the net, swinging it over his shoulder. You grab the damp fabric and fold it up in your arms, clutching it tightly to your stomach.

“Want me to do up your corset?” Chanyeol bends away from you to fill the bucket with fresh water. You shake your head.

“I just want to get back. Halphabert must be missing us terribly.”

Chanyeol grins as he motions for you to move in front of him. You walk quickly, aching to get back to the security of the cottage and to start cooking dinner.

You glance up at him for a moment before looking away, a fire rolling through your body again. Chanyeol notices your small glances and smirks, blushes creeping around his ears.

As the two of you make your way between branches and mossy rocks, your lips still tingle from the ghost of his kisses. You still feel his hands on your waist. Kyungsoo floats across your mind, but you blink his image away. Chanyeol’s kisses felt different, and while you walk beside him in the buzzing silence of the woods, you wonder when the next ones will come.


	8. Chapter 8

“Can you pass me that?” You point to a smoldering stick of cedar with a quiet flame on the end. Chanyeol follows your line of sight, carefully lifting it from the fireplace. He hands it to you gently as you carefully twist away from him, walking back toward the table. He leans on his palm, watching around you as you touch the stick to a candle’s wick. Chanyeol smirks, turning back to peek at the bubbling soup suspended above the flames.

You wander back to him, kneeling on the wood beside him, setting the stick back in the flames. “Thank you.”

He hums in response, stretching his long legs out. His brow furrows as he adjusts, clearly uncomfortable in his joints. You watch him closely.

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll live.” He leans forward, slouching terribly as he rubs his palms together while staring at the fire. You twist toward him slightly, inching closer and reaching out your hand. He jolts at your touch as you hold his large palm, twisting it over between your fingers. You gently massage his knuckles, settling close by his side. You don’t look at him watching you, focusing your attention on his raw skin. “Are you okay?”

You nod, continuing to touch his hand, following the lines in his skin. “Of course.”

“Were you scared earlier?” His voice is soft and deep. You sigh and he grips your fingers, halting your movements across his skin.

“I don’t think so.” You glance at the fire, your fingers interlocked with his. “I trusted you.”

“You certainly helped. Probably fixed it better than me,” he chuckles, swaying your arm for a moment before resting your clasped hands on his leg. “Brutal move you hit them with, though.” He grins. You narrow your eyes, questioning him as he continues to laugh. “You’re a mastermind, pulling out the hot and bothered bride card on those men.”

You blush, watching his cheeks grow red as you both remember the feeling of the other’s body wrapped so closely. Begging your hand to not start sweating in his grip, you smile. “It was simply the first thing I thought of. I’m quite surprised it worked.”

“I’m not.” He meets your eyes. “A man wouldn’t be in his right mind to turn down the advances of a woman who wanted him.”

You drop your gaze, watching shadows flash across your hands. “That so?”

He hums, smoothing his thumb across your knuckles. You gently pull your hand away, wrapping your arms around your knees as you shuffle a bit closer to the fire. Your dried stiff underdress and Chanyeol’s wrinkled trousers soak up the heat quickly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Chanyeol leans toward you. You quickly stand, moving to the table to grab two bowls. You bounce across the floor, holding one to Chanyeol as he pours the broth into it. You switch him as he fills the other bowl. He takes a sip, smacking his lips loudly as he regards the faded flavor. Sitting on the floor near him, you stare at the thin soup with chunks of fish.

“No, I’m just worried. It’s killing me not to be with them.” You shake your head, releasing a large sigh. You rub your cheek, temporarily relieving the aches in your muscles.

“I know,” Chanyeol pauses, scratching his forearm and taking another sip. His lips form a tight line as he thinks. “But Jongin will be coming tomorrow and we’ll be able to go home. Just have to get through tonight.”

“We just haven’t heard anything. We don’t even know if they made it out.” Your brow furrows as you look him over. He mirrors your concern as he gently chews on his cheek.

“I know, Princess.” He waits for a beat, pulling his legs closer and crossing them under his hips. “Kyungsoo is a strong fighter. Your parents are in good hands.”

Your lip quivers and you set the full bowl on the floor as he takes a long sip.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean to upset you. Please eat, Princess.” Chanyeol regards you with wide eyes. You twist away from him, struggling to hold back your tears as you move out the door, stepping into the purple-shadowed meadow.

You crumple to the ground, sniffling as you lower yourself in the grass, nearly pressing your nose to the dirt. Hiccupping, you wipe away your tears as you simply sob, shutting your eyes tight as your shoulders shake.

A hand smooths the fabric across your back as Chanyeol lowers himself by your side. You glance back at him, watching tears wet his cheekbones through your watery sight.

“I know, Princess. I kn-” his voice breaks and you move toward him, gliding your thumb across his skin. He pulls you into a tight hug, you settle between his legs. “I miss them too,” he whispers. Your arms lock around his neck as you close your eyes, trying to calm your breathing in every effort to match his. He draws circles on your back, inhaling deeply as you hold each other.

The wind shuffles around you, waving the grass by your sides against your skin. His fingers move up in your hair, holding the back of your neck lightly. You feel him release a shuddered exhale. You glance over at Halphabert near the far corner of the cottage, quietly chomping the grass near his hooves.

The two of you stay like this for a few minutes, feeling the other’s heartbeats and swirling gentle fingertips against skin through the loose cloth. Chanyeol hums a quiet melody beneath you as he starts rocking back and forth, holding you closer to his chest. You close your eyes, your damp eyelashes wetting your cheeks and the thin cloth of his shirt.

His humming continues as he presses his palm against your hair, adjusting his head to place a soft kiss on your forehead. You sigh and force yourself to open your eyes and lean away from him. Chanyeol looks you over, smoothing loose strands of hair by your ears.

“We should go back in. Dusk is settling too quickly,” you almost say this as a question, not yet wanting to leave behind the feeling of his arms around you. He doesn’t respond, leaning all the way back against the grass with a grunt and staring at the lilac clouds floating far above you.

You move from between his knees, rolling to his left as you tuck yourself beside him, viewing the clipped sunset on the mists. Chanyeol takes your hand in his.

“Is there no way to find out if they made it out okay?”

“Jongin will tell us tomorrow.” Chanyeol squeezes your hand. “Otherwise we’d have to go into town and catch word of the attack but that’s far too risky.” He turns and looks at you, a smile tugging on his lips. “Yixing would be more than upset to learn about that particular adventure if we took it.”

“Would he? It seems you’ve been training for that exact kind of situation.” You smile, looking at your interlocked fingers.

“So it would seem, but that is just us joking around. I doubt any of us ever imagined I’d need to really know how to fight.” Chanyeol’s brow knits with discomfort as he glances back to the sky, sighing deeply.

“If it ever comes to that, Your Highness, I’ll fight beside you,” you murmur, moving your other hand to his bicep. He tenses beneath your touch, his fingers tightening around yours.

“What do you mean, Princess?” His eyes widen with slight amusement. “How would a proper lady like you know anything about that?”

“I’ve forced many hands to teach me an array of things, Crown Prince.” You smirk, meeting his bewildered expression. “I never wanted to be one of the damsels in old literature.”

“Did Kyungsoo teach you?” Chanyeol’s voice quiets.

You nod, releasing your hand from his and rolling on your stomach, tucking your wrist under your chin. Chanyeol moves his hand behind his head as the two of you face each other. “Much to his chagrin. I can’t wield a sword that well, but we worked heavily in hand-to-hand combat.” You giggle as he gasps. “Oh, the things my mother would surely punish me for if she knew.”

“Are they many in number?”

“Somewhat. I suppose I have been an unorthodox princess.” You clear your throat, unable to get rid of your smile. "I often wonder what kind of queen that breeds." Chanyeol quietly smiles at you, but you watch as his expression falls a fraction. “What is it?”

He meets your gaze and exhales, a question lingering on his lips.

“You can ask anything.” Your voice drops to a near whisper, your heartbeat thudding in your throat. Chanyeol closes his eyes for a moment.

“You and Kyungsoo are close, aren’t you?” You don’t respond as he squints at you, biting the inside of his cheek. “I mean, you’ve known each other for a long time? Are close confidants?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” you breathe, hoping your voice doesn’t relay the tension rolling through your abdomen.

“How did that come to be?” he whispers, his brow quivering as his eyes search yours. You clear your throat and force yourself to not break eye contact.

“He began working the palace at a young age, training to be a royal guard. During that time, he would escort me and my handmaids to my various lessons.” You look at the grass, rolling a blade between your fingers. “On the rare occasion that he was available, I’d request him. We’d play and spend a lot of time together. Then, he was promoted to a palace guard and had to leave for an extended training period in the western province.” You smile, flashing a quick glance at his large eyes as he listens to you intently. “I hear he met your head chef, Kim Minseok, during his stay.”

“Really?” Chanyeol’s lips form a thin line as he huffs a quick chuckle. “Small world.”

“Quite. When Kyungsoo came back, he was placed as my personal guard. It’s been that way ever since.” You drop the grass blade and settle back on your folded wrist, looking him over. “I trust him with my life.”

Chanyeol listens closely, nodding as he absorbs the story. “Have you ever wanted more?”

“How so?”

“Do you have feelings for him?” Chanyeol quickly looks away from you, blinking rapidly as though he worries about your answer.

“Chanyeol,” you begin, unsure of how to finish the sentence. The tarot reader flashes in your mind. “You said there was a statue of Queen Ilhwa in the maze, right?”

Chanyeol gulps, pursing his brow as he nods. “Why?”

“The day you and I met, I forced Kyungsoo to stop at a traveling carnival. You had told me that it’s never your idea that gets you in life-endangering situations, but regrettably, it’s neither Kyungsoo’s in our case.” You smirk as you recall Kyungsoo’s horrified expression as you halted the carriage driver, making the sudden stop.

“You make it a habit?”

“Some days,” you huff a nervous chuckle, staring at your fingers. “That day, we stumbled through shocking oddities – many things my parents would greatly disapprove of me seeing.” You pause again, shifting your weight between your elbows. “Kyungsoo was distracted by something and I saw a tarot reader. I was quite nervous about our meeting – if you would be kind, if I would like you, or if you would like me – so I went to her.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as a faint smirk rests across his face. “I was nervous too.”

“She gave me a reading and said something to the effect of, ‘when the rock is wet, you’ll free yourself from what holds you back’. At the time, I had no idea what she meant.” You try to swallow the blush rising up your neck as you prepare yourself to continue. “Can I be honest with you?” You look away from him, a weight sinking deeper in your chest.

“Of course.” He twists, lying on his side, propping his head up.

“I mean, really honest?”

At this, Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he nods slowly, watching you closely. You exhale.

“Yes, I’ve had feelings for Kyungsoo for a long time. He was my first kiss. I was scared to meet you because I was scared of letting him go,” you say with a jolted breath. Your shoulders begin quivering. “I was scared of our future if I despised you. I didn’t want to live without him, trapped in a loveless marriage with someone else.” You close your eyes, commanding your shoulders to still. Chanyeol stays quiet, watching you with large worried eyes, waiting for you to continue.

“But you were more than I dreamt of. You are so kind-hearted and good-natured. It made me all the more confused because I could see myself falling in love with you,” your voice cracks, and Chanyeol barely jumps from the sound.

“Princess,”

“In that moment of confusion, I gave into my feelings and… Kyungsoo and I… well we…” You stop, looking at Chanyeol, biting your lip.

“You had sex…” Chanyeol speaks gently, his voice spiking the adrenaline rushing around your body. You nod.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness. It only made me more confused and I rushed out in the storm to clear my head. To figure out what I was going to do. I sat in the rain, hoping to find clarity. And then there you were.” You sigh and sit up on your knees, watching him process everything you told him.

“That night you were in the maze? You had just slept with him?” Chanyeol leans up, resting on his elbow. Again, you nod.

“As you held me, I felt safe. Understood, though you didn’t know anything of it. The stone was wet, and I found that clarity I hoped for.” You wring your hands as he continues looking at you. You break your gaze away, looking up at the darkening trees. “That was only strengthened when I found Seulgi in your room.”

Chanyeol stiffens and slowly sits up. He rubs his cheek and sighs, staring at his knees. You drop your eyes to him and scoff.

“I figured you understood that plight of romance, which is why I lamented that many hearts would break with our union.” You inhale, “which is why I told you that you never have to love me. I loved Kyungsoo, but I want to serve with you. He is an important part of my past, but you are my future, My Prince.” You finish, watching Chanyeol’s expression falter between questions, fitting pieces of the story together. He makes a series of strange noises: grunts, scoffs, soft mewls of understanding as he looks you over. After a moment, he removes his hand from his mouth, dropping it in the grass.

The sky has turned a deep blue since you finished speaking and Chanyeol notices this. He rolls forward on his heels, shuffling upward. He stands straight, holding out his palm to you. You accept it, standing quickly beside him as he leads you back into the cottage.

The dim fire greets your chilled fingertips as Chanyeol closes the door behind you, locking it. You don’t say anything as he sits down in the chair, resting his chin in his palm. You glance at the discarded bowl on the ground by the fire. Rushing over to it, you gulp the lukewarm soup in large swallows – your stomach grumbling.

“I wish I had a connection like yours.” Chanyeol watches you as you drag the back of your hand across your lips in a most unbecoming manner. Your eyes widen as you finish sipping the soup, hardly tasting it.

“Do you not have that with Seulgi?”

“No,” Chanyeol sighs, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms. “She began working at the palace just last summer. I started seeing her eight months ago. At first, I’d ask Sehun to send more linens to my room and it was always her who brought them. Then it was tea, books, anything I could think of to see her more.” He pauses, blushes creeping around the tips of his ears.

“I was so lonely. I had my close companions – Jongin, Yixing, Junmyeon, even Baekhyun – but it wasn’t the same. I just wanted to be held and cared for,” he sucks in a breath, not looking at you. “She obliged me, I suppose.”

You move away from the fire, setting the bowl on the table and taking a seat in the chair opposite him. Chanyeol blinks quickly at your movements, rolling his palms together as you watch him struggle to structure his thoughts.

“I thought it was enough, and then I met you. I know I’ve said it a lot, but you truly surprise me.” Chanyeol meets your gaze, giving you a small smile. “I saw you in the maze and I just wanted to hold you. My heart broke for you and I didn’t know why.”

Your chest tightens at his admission and you lean closer to him, resting your elbows on the table.

“When I carried you out and saw Kyungsoo, I couldn't let you go. I wanted to tuck you away in my bed to rest and be there by your side." He pauses, drumming his fingers on his knees. "Of course, I couldn't do that, especially when Seulgi had just left my sheets herself. When you found the two of us, I thought I was going to die. I thought you’d hate me and that idea terrified me.” Chanyeol rushes his sentences, speaking faster and faster. He closes his eyes. “She and I never talk about much. We didn’t connect on anything other than the lust I thought we felt.” You slowly nod.

“Do you love her?”

Chanyeol meets your gaze and settles his breathing, shaking his head softly. “I won’t see her anymore. It doesn’t feel the same.”

Your eyes widen as you swallow, thinking through what he’s telling you. Your heart pounds in your chest as he leans on the table.

“Princess, I'm not asking you to love me. Just promise me we can always be honest and talk like this.” Chanyeol hangs his head low, rubbing his knee through his trousers. You don’t say anything as you stand, moving slowly around the table. Resting your hand on his shoulder, you smirk as he looks up at you with wide eyes.

You delicately move his hair from his forehead with your fingertips, bending down and placing a soft kiss against his lips. Chanyeol immediately shuts his eyes and kisses you hard, pulling you onto his lap, wrapping his long arms around you.

Your hands wrap up in his hair, pulling him closer to you as your kisses grow breathless. His tongue glides against your bottom lip as his hand holds your jaw. You open your mouth a fraction as he pushes himself in, deepening the kiss. You moan as your hands rest against his chest, trailing your fingers lower. A grunt rumbles in Chanyeol’s chest as your hand pauses at his navel, tugging at his shirt.

He breaks the kiss for a moment, looking over your flushed features. You witness the lust flooding his gaze as he gasps. He glances at the bed for a second before meeting your eyes again. You grab his cheeks and kiss him hard again, breathy moans escaping between the two of you.

“Please Chanyeol,” you murmur against his mouth. He places a few rough kisses on your lips and jaw before pulling away.

“Are you sure?” His voice is thick as he catches his breath.

“My husband,” you pepper kisses against his throat, running your hands down his chest again. You feel him writhe beneath you, small moans getting buried in your hair. Your hand brushes against his tight erection as his chest jolts. “My King,” you whisper against his skin.

Chanyeol groans and picks you up in his arms in one swoop. He twists, spreading you on the mass of blankets. He sinks between your legs, pressing himself against you as his kisses resume.

“I’ve been waiting for this since that storm,” Chanyeol breathes against your skin and he slides your stiff dress up your legs. “All that teasing today made me surely mad.”

“As it did me.” You tug on his shirt and he pulls it over his shoulders, discarding it quickly. “I've wanted to hold you for so long.” You look over the shadows on his face, his body, trailing your fingers across his cheeks. The anticipation boils in your stomach as he makes quick work of getting out of the rest of his clothes and peeling off yours.

“My beautiful bride,” Chanyeol murmurs, reconnecting your lips and kissing you deeply in the dim orange glow of the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

You look up at Chanyeol through squinted eyes. A soft smile stretches across his cheeks as his hand delicately rolls over your bare shoulder. You want to touch his hair as it sticks out in unruly waves. His eyes are closed, though based on the deep dimple sprouting in his cheek, you’re sure he knows you’re awake.

“Am I such a sight in the morning?” His thick voice rumbles in his chest. You tap your splayed fingers on his sternum, your fingertips gently thudding against his bone.

“I see your confidence doesn’t take a dive at all in the early hours of the day,” You say, snuggling closer to him. He curls around you and holds you tighter. He opens his eyes to look you over.

“How can it, when such a beautiful woman is wrapped in my arms?” He sighs, reaching up to touch your cheek. His thumb brushes over your skin as you blush under his touch.

“Your charms will not work on me. I refuse to let them.” You rest your head against his chest, glancing around the grey room. His hand continues rubbing small circles on your skin.

“That hurts me, Princess, but what about you?” He quips, catching your gaze. “You think you have no effect on me?”

You smirk, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. You brush your nose over his cheekbone as you whisper close to his ear. “It appeared I had quite the effect on you last night, My Prince.” Your hand travels down Chanyeol’s chest, smoothing over his muscles before darting under the blanket. His breath stutters as you pause just below his navel, giving him a few gentle pats on his jutting hip bone. He stares at you wide-eyed, lips parted as he touches your jaw.

“What am I going to do with you?” Chanyeol’s voice barely reaches you as you press your lips to his, removing your hands from under the blanket to hold onto his neck. He deepens the kiss, rolling you over as his hands roam over your stomach and ribs. He breaks away from your mouth, kissing down your neck and moving to your breasts. You close your eyes, pulling your fingers up his neck and through his hair.

Chanyeol pauses his kisses, leaning away from your skin to look at you already breathless beneath him. You watch the dimple form on his cheek as he chews his lip.

“What are you thinking about?” You don’t remove your hands from his scalp, mindlessly dragging your fingertips through his hair. He blinks and gently shakes his head, as though he was looking through you instead.

“Minseok’s cooking,” Chanyeol laughs above you. You giggle with him as he adjusts. “Really though. I miss the palace.” He lowers himself against you, sighing deeply against your skin. You smooth your palms over his back, counting the visible nails jutting from the planks in the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, patting his hair gently. Chanyeol huffs, wrapping himself tighter around you.

“Well, we can’t mope about it, can we?” He rests his head on his wrist, a small smile tugging on his cheeks. “What would you like to do today?”

You look away from him, pursing your lips and tapping your fingers against your chin. “What to do, alone, with my husband, all day?” You hum, looking everywhere but him as he grins. Chanyeol dives his face into your stomach, pressing short kisses all over your skin. You yelp with giggles as you pull his face to meet yours, enveloping his lips, quickly turning the laughter into long moans.

***

“We’re running low on water.” You scratch the back of your neck, glancing in the small cauldron in the fireplace. Chanyeol ties off his trousers and looks at the black pot, a frown rooted in his cheeks.

“I’d hate to leave when Jongin could show up at any time.” He shakes his head as he tucks his shirt’s hem into his pants. “We’ll just have to make do with what we have.”

“What about Halphabert?”

“He’s content with the grass.”

“You’re sure?”

“I promise he’s fine.” Chanyeol meets you in the middle of the room, taking your hands in his. He stares at the thin gold ring on your finger, rubbing it with his thumb. “He’s resourceful.” He winks, pulling your left hand to his lips, kissing the soft metal.

“What if Jongin doesn’t come today?”

Chanyeol’s expression dims as he continues looking at your hand, smoothing his thumb over your skin. He sighs, “then we wait for him tomorrow.”

You furrow your brow, glancing at the floor before softly removing yourself from Chanyeol’s hand. He turns back to the table as you kneel by the fire, catching the warmth through your palms.

The two of you sit in silence for a good while, offering small sentences here and again, moving around the cottage to stretch stiff joints. You find it not uncomfortable to sit quietly with him, but your mind wanders to Kyungsoo. How he must be faring with your parents. You think of Chanyeol’s family as well, wondering of how they’re spending their time. You doubt they are spending a lot of it embraced like you are.

That thought tugs at your stomach as heat rolls through your skin. Attempting to breathe at a normal pace, you struggle to relax your shoulders in a way that Chanyeol won’t take notice of.

He doesn’t, his attention focused on whittling a small piece of wood as he sits across from you at the table. His hair hangs in his eyes as he scraps a small rock against the wood. With narrow eyes and a thin frown, he isn’t making much progress in the endeavor.

You snake your fingers up to your cheek, gently pressing your skin and willing the heat to dissipate quietly. You wish you had a book, or even a needle and thread to patch up the wedding gown. Just something to fill the time as you grow overtly aware of the heat spreading through your body.

“Ah shit!” Chanyeol’s hand slips, striking the rock against his finger. You jump at the sound, darting your gaze to his pained expression. He drops the wood, grimacing as he holds his hand tightly to his chest. He looks at you as he bites his lip. “Goodness,” he releases a strained chuckle, “that hurt.”

“Do you need bandages?” You turn toward the trunk, ready to grab your mutilated gowns when he shakes his head.

“It’s fine. Just surprised me.” He inspects the mark closely, a thin red line appearing on his skin. He sucks in a breath, giving his hand a final shake.

You lean back against the chair again, noticing your rising heart rate. The fire crackles across the room, throwing you both back into silence. Chanyeol looks at the wood and rock on the floor, making no effort to pick them back up. He glances at you, rubbing his palms together.

“What do you suppose we’d be doing right now if the attack hadn’t happened?” His question raises your brow. You divert your gaze from his expression that you can’t quite read and stare at your hands.

“I’m not sure. The coronation was to take place tomorrow, so I’m sure Mother would be fretting over me in some capacity. Father would be begging the King for drinks and celebrations and for no possible way to leave the contract.” You pause, thinking of Kyungsoo. “I don’t know how long it would have been since I saw you last.”

Chanyeol tilts his head, not moving his gaze from you. “What do you mean?”

“What did you expect our wedding night to look like?” A small smile fits your face as you watch Chanyeol blush. He grins, leaning back against the seat.

“Very different than how it turned out, but we got there.” He laughs.

“And the next morning?” You press, watching confusion grow over his features. “We would see our parents and Junmyeon and our guests at breakfast before what? You would be swept away by Jongin and Prince Baekhyun and your closest friends for the day?”

He only nods, contemplating the scenario.

“I would have been entertaining to some extent. Either hosting the guests as they wander around the palace like we were not so long ago or parading myself with Kyungsoo between all the separate groups. I’m not sure how much your mother would have expected of me, but regardless, that’s what I would be doing right now. We would not be seeing each other hardly at all, aside from meals, I’d reckon.”

Chanyeol watches you closely as you shrug. He leans forward, resting his palms on his thighs before reaching his hand over to you. You accept it, interlocking your fingers together while minding his irritated wound. It surprises you how warm his hand is.

“I don’t know how to express how glad I am we’ve had this time together, just the two of us.” Chanyeol stares at the table, smiling as he touches you. “Thank you for making it all bearable.”

Outside, you hear Halphabert whinny and struggle against the reins. Chanyeol drops your hand, springing to his feet. He darts to the small window, pressing himself against the wall and peeking out. He gasps and throws the door open, rushing from the cottage before you even stand. You hear Chanyeol’s muddled exclamations as you smooth your battered gown before stepping outside.

In the warm light, you grin as Jongin dismounts his horse, matching the Prince’s cries of delight. Chanyeol sweeps Jongin in a big hug, throwing them both around in a semi-circle. Jongin catches your gaze and returns the smile, patting Chanyeol’s shoulders to release himself from his grip.

“Good afternoon, Your Highness!” Jongin chirps as Chanyeol detaches himself from his side. He gives you a deep bow as you rush to him, gently touching his shoulder.

“Please, after everything that’s happened, don’t fret over that formality.”

Jongin’s smile widens as you pull him in a soft and loose hug.

“What news do you have? Are you alright? What of our parents? Has anything been found out yet?” Chanyeol nearly bounces, brimming with the most energy you’ve seen from him. Jongin quickly steps away from you, sighing as he beholds you both.

“I think we ought to unpack some things and go inside to talk about it, hm?” Jongin begins unstrapping the few bags tied to the saddle while Chanyeol tugs the reins toward Halphabert’s station.

“Do tell us that you’re well though?” You walk on the other side of the horse, petting the coarse hair of its back while Chanyeol secures the ropes.

“Quite well, Your Highness. I’ve been traveling nonstop to arrive here. Must say I’m fairly exhausted,” Jongin chuckles. The three of you unload the four bags quickly, getting ready to move inside.

“Take all the rest you need. We’re going to need all our energy to make it back home.” Chanyeol leads Jongin toward the door. You watch the guard’s expression darken for a moment, but the cloud falls away when he catches you looking at him. He swiftly pulls his gaze from you, landing it on your bare feet.

“Are you always without shoes?” He lifts one eyebrow, staring at you. You shrug at his bewilderment.

“I lost them in the evacuation. No big worry on my end, it’s not like there is anyone here to be offended by my lack of proper dress.” You gesture to the ragged hem around your knees as you follow the men inside, closing the door tight behind you.

“Set it up on the table there.” Chanyeol lifts two bags onto the surface, unable to shake the grin off his face. “Can we get you anything?”

“Please sit here.” You pull out the chair as Chanyeol pours a bit of the water into a bowl from the cauldron. Jongin sits, staring at you with wide eyes as Chanyeol passes him the bowl.

“I wish we could offer you ale or wine, but this place hasn’t seen people in a long time.” Chanyeol sighs, sitting across from his trusted friend. You skirt around Jongin, placing yourself by Chanyeol’s side, resting your hand on his shoulder. He leans into you slightly, exhaling as you settle beside him.

Jongin’s gaze floats between you, watching closely as you both stare at him. He sips the water before clearing his throat. “I see you’ve had no problem making this place your own.”

“On the contrary,” Chanyeol says through his soft smile, “it’s been terribly difficult. Would you agree?” He looks up at you as you smooth your palm over his shoulder.

“Truly. Getting food and water was tough. That first night was particularly challenging, not having materials ready for the fire…” you hum, remembering how exhausted you both were. Chanyeol nods, looking back at Jongin.

“But we made do, I suppose.”

“I can see that,” Jongin laughs. “You two seem… very domestic…”

Chanyeol surprises you when he hums in agreement. He glances at you for a moment, reaching his hand to take yours, and presses a kiss on it. You blush, looking at Jongin behold you as you pat Chanyeol’s shoulder and move to sit in the third chair between the men. Chanyeol gives you a lasting smile when he turns his attention back to Jongin.

“That all said, when shall we return to the palace?” Chanyeol leans forward. “When can we see our families?”

Jongin’s expression falls again as he looks to his hands. Your gaze flicks between the two of them, carefully gauging both of their reactions.

“Unfortunately, Yixing couldn’t find any evidence of the attackers,” his voice drops lower. “The palace is still being cleaned up and fixed while the investigations are underway.” He lifts his eyes and meets your gaze with a pained look. “I’m sorry, but you’ll be staying here until further notice.”

You tighten your jaw and look at Chanyeol who simply stares at Jongin. He drops his gaze to the bags on the table, drawing everyone’s attention to the fabric.

“I see. And these are provisions to get us through.” Chanyeol speaks evenly, as though the news doesn’t affect him. The thin line of his frown suggests otherwise. Jongin nods.

“We can’t risk exposing anyone by moving to other locations. I assure you that your parents are all safe and well provided for.” Jongin turns to you. “Your staff and family are okay. Everyone is concerned for the two of you though.” He leans back, lifting the bowl to his mouth again. You fold your hands in your lap and nod slowly.

“Are you staying with us?” Chanyeol rests his elbow on the table, not looking away from Jongin’s gaze.

“I’m sorry. The King has made a specific request that I work closely with Yixing to discover any and all immediate threats in the palace so we can get you home quicker.” Jongin sucks a breath through his teeth. “Chanyeol, it’s my orders.”

“I understand,” Chanyeol groans, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before running his fingers through his hair.

“How long will these materials last us?” You reach toward a bag, lifting the thin leather latch and looking inside briefly.

“About one week. I can’t come more often than that, with the travel time and the current orders. Junmyeon put this all together, so I’m sure it is full of all the important necessities.” He throws you a small glance. “Although, I’m not sure if shoes made the docket, but I’ll ask on it when I return.”

“When will you be leaving then?”

“I wanted to give Dangeun a chance to rest, so just around nightfall.” Jongin moves to stand as Chanyeol shoots you a worried look. You offer him a small smile while Jongin begins unloading the bags. He makes quick work of revealing the goods Junmyeon thought to provide you.

Before long, a few sets of clothes, extra knives, as well as a large bag of rice, a small sack of carrots and onions, three canteens of water, and a pouch of coins are displayed on the table. You sift through the fabric, finding a single book between the layers. You smirk, silently thanking Junmyeon while running your fingers across the cover as Jongin and Chanyeol discuss the next steps.

“What will you report back?”

“That you two are safe and managing. Though I need to ask,” Jongin crosses his arms. “Has there been any possible threat to your safety? Have you been discovered?”

Your eyes widen as Chanyeol’s jaw tightens. He shakes his head tightly.

“No, we’re secure.”

You stare at your husband with narrow eyes, trying to read his mind for any reason to lie to his most trusted companion. Jongin catches you.

“Do you not agree, Princess?”

Chanyeol meets your gaze, giving you no further wordless explanation for his decision. You swallow and smile in your trained way.

“No, I’m just anxious to return home.” You finish the cover easily, itching to pull Chanyeol outside and interrogate him. Jongin accepts the answer without issue, returning his attention to the empty bags.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll try to sleep for a bit before getting ready to leave.” Jongin bows to you both before turning toward the door. You reach out to him.

“Jongin, you’ve been traveling so far. Please rest by the fire and warm up. I’ll make up some soup to send you off. Can’t have you leaving on an empty stomach.” You move toward him, gently pushing his shoulders toward the fireplace.

Chanyeol nods, grabbing a pillow and the cover quilt from the bed and walking beside you as Jongin kneels in front of the sputtering flames. He accepts the materials from the Prince, smiling at the two of you. You give a short nod of approval as you twist on your heel – your feet gently smacking against the dirty floor.

“I’ll go out and check on the horses while you get comfortable. Excuse me and rest easy, Jongin.” You incline your head to the two of them.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Your Highness.” Jongin bows, earning your grin as you open the door and step outside.

When the door shuts behind you, Jongin whips his head to Chanyeol who still looks at the door. He glances down at his guard, shrugging.

“What’s that look for?”

“What on earth happened there?” Jongin shuffles to stand, staring wide-eyed at the Prince. “How did only two days of being alone with each other do all of that?” he lowers his voice quickly as his gaze travels between Chanyeol and the door.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Chanyeol crosses his arms as Jongin narrows his eyes.

“What happened to ‘letting the chips fall where they may’ and ‘it doesn’t matter, I have Seulgi’?”

“We’ve had a stressful couple of days – a couple of months really.” Chanyeol sighs, walking away from Jongin to place a log in the hissing fire. “We’ve been talking a lot and understanding each other more. Not much else to do,” he chuckles.

“Even still, you two are acting like a real married couple.” Jongin’s voice wavers as Chanyeol stares up at him.

“We are a real married couple, or did you forget that ceremony?”

“I’m just shocked is all. Two days ago, she seemed like she was going to pass out every time she looked at you. Now, it’s like she has never gone a day in her life not loving you.”

“Must that be so surprising? It would’ve taken us at least a season to get to this point had that attack not happened.” Chanyeol begins to frown as irritation crawls through his voice. “I wouldn’t have even been able to spend any real time with her if not for these circumstances.” He stands quickly. “So, tell me, what is so bad about us getting closer?”

“I meant no offense.” Jongin holds up his hands in defense as Chanyeol glares at him. “I’m happy that it’s moving in your favor. I know how worried you were about it.”

“I just thi-” Chanyeol stops speaking as the door opens again. You step inside, smiling at the men while dusting off your dress.

“What are you talking about with such energy?” Your brow knits as you look at them, clearly not any closer to resting. Chanyeol, realizing his shoulders are tensed and chest is puffed, exhales as a smile quickly returns to his face.

“Nothing, my love. We were only catching up, but I can see that this may not be the time.” He walks over to you, running his palms down your arms and holding your hands in his. “Come, let’s take a short walk while Jongin gets comfortable.” He throws a glance at Jongin as he puts his arm around your back. “We’ll start the soup soon. Please rest, friend.”

Chanyeol spins you around and leads you out the door, waving to Jongin as you quietly walk in front of him. To your left, the horses munch the grass as Chanyeol whisks you around the edge of the cottage. You feel his tense energy as you look up at him. A scowl is pasted on his face, tugging at the corners of his eyes and mouth. You stop, jolting him backward from your clasped hands.

“Are you okay?” He seemingly shakes out of his quiet trance, looking you over with narrow eyes. You squint, finding it difficult to read him.

“What were the two of you talking about that has left you so wound up?” You close the distance between you, placing your hand on his chest. Chanyeol releases a sigh, closing his eyes, and resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m sorry. I’m finding myself overwhelmed by everything. We were supposed to be leaving today and now we’re stuck for so much longer.” He lifts his head, pressing a kiss to your hair.

“It’ll be okay,” you murmur, pulling him into a hug.

“Everything will be fine.” He echoes, voice muffled against the top of your head. You stay still, embracing each other for a few moments. The trees bristle in the breezes around you, springing goosebumps across your arms. You lean away from his chest, looking up at him.

“How did Junmyeon know exactly what we needed? He left me a book.” Your brow furrows as you squeeze Chanyeol’s ribs tighter.

“He’s spectacular like that.” Chanyeol smooths his palms across your back, bringing his hands up to cradle your cheeks. “We’ll make soup, and Jongin will leave, and then we’ll continue on I guess.” His voice falters for a moment.

“Why did you not tell him about those men at the pond?”

“I don’t want to worry him. They aren’t a threat anymore.”

“How can you say that when they robbed us?”

“They’re gone and they didn’t find us here. We’ll just be extra careful going to the pond from now on. They don’t know who we are.” Chanyeol rubs your shoulders.

“You are aware it’s his job to worry, right?”

“He can’t stay here with us, so there isn’t much point,” Chanyeol smirks, his dimple flashing on his cheek. “It’ll be okay, love.”

Your cheeks burn as his voice drops lower. He slowly leans into you, kissing you softly. You stay embraced for a few more minutes, not rushing to let each other go.

“Let’s go back inside. Jongin is always insatiable when it comes to food.” Chanyeol releases you, holding your hand as the two of you continue walking around the cottage, picking up twigs on your way.

***

“That was delicious, Your Highness,” Jongin smacks his lips, leaning back against the chair while you stand to remove the bowls from the table.

“I’m surprised Chanyeol knows his way around spices. I only cut the vegetables.” You drop the bowls in the small bucket by the fire while Jongin taps his fingers against his legs.

“When’s the last time you snuck in the kitchen with Minseok?”

“A week or so ago.” Chanyeol doesn’t look up as he organizes the items on the table. “Sehun and I were tasting soup variations for the wedding,” he glances up at you with a smirk. “Mother was not at all happy with us for that.”

“Lucky,” Jongin scoffs, crossing his arms as silence settles in the room. “I suppose I ought to be leaving now.”

Chanyeol stands, wringing his hands while you shake the blanket to return it to the bed. Jongin steps to the door, adjusting a small bag over his shoulder. Chanyeol follows him out the door in the low dusk light outside.

You glance around the room, deciding everything else can be cleaned up later and you trail after the men to the horses. Jongin walks around to the other side of Dangeun, strapping his bag to the weathered saddle.

“So, you’ll be back next week?”

Even without looking at Chanyeol, you can hear his slumped shoulders, his frown, his furrowed expression. Jongin nods.

“I’ll try to assign some guards to come with me and be posted here. I’m sorry.” He meets your eyes as he secures the bag. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get Kyungsoo.”

You wave him off. “Don’t worry about us too much. Get back to your post safe.”

Jongin smiles, dropping the ties. “Chanyeol, are you sure you have everything you need?”

“You left us another knife, right?” Your husband’s expression twists as he tries to recall all the new items left on the table. “You know, just wait a second.” He leaves the two of you by the horses as he disappears within the cottage.

You squeeze your hands, rubbing the deep tissue in your palms as Jongin slides to your side quickly. He doesn’t say anything as he removes a folded piece of parchment from his tunic, holding it out for you. The urgency in his eyes makes you pause as you slowly reach for it. He drops it in your hand without a word and leaves your side to untie his horse. Glancing at the wrinkled sheet, you crumple it further in your palm when Chanyeol reappears with a smile.

“It looks like we’re all set, but do you have everything you need?”

“Quite. Stay safe and hidden. I’ll do everything in my power to come back as soon as possible.” Jongin mounts Dangeun as Chanyeol slings his arm around your back.

“Good luck,” you say, giving the guard a short wave. You hold the crumpled note tight to your bodice as you sink into Chanyeol’s hold. Chanyeol joins you in waving as Jongin whistles for his horse’s attention, leading him back out of the clearing.

“Let’s go back inside?” He gives your shoulder a quick pat before turning to check Halphabert’s security. You nod, moving past him and rushing into the cottage.

While Chanyeol stands outside, you unfurl the note, skimming the content enough to know that Kyungsoo needed Jongin to give you this in secret. Your breath hitches, chest tightening as you fan your gaze over the words too fast to really capture the meaning.

You crumple the note again, smashing it into a small ball as you struggle to control your breathing. Glancing around the room, you move to the trunk and shove the ball into the folds of your wedding gown. You smooth the fabric as Chanyeol enters the cottage, locking the door behind him.

“Well, that was not the visit I was expecting,” he sighs.

“Why don’t we clean up a bit and get ready for bed?” You suggest, moving to organize the materials on the table. Chanyeol offers you a tight smile, nodding as he releases another sigh.

It takes great concentration to not stare at the trunk when Chanyeol places the extra clothes on top of your wedding regalia, your heart hopping higher up your throat while you arrange the small stock of food. Nothing more is said as you work quietly, both rushing for your own reasons to get into bed for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

“How are you faring, Do Kyungsoo?” The King sips his glass of wine, smacking his lips as he does so. Kyungsoo stands by the door, staring out the window at the distant, crashing waves of the sea. His mind wanders to what the small shed you must be perched in looks like. He imagines you standing by a fire pit, twigs and leaves in your hair but a smile plastered on your cheeks as you poke the smoldering embers with a stick. Kyungsoo realizes he let the silence linger for a beat too long when he glances at the King.

“Well, Your Majesty.”

Your father stares at the young guard, a smile budding on his lips. “Really? Even though we have been uprooted from the palace, my daughter is alone without protection, and our plans have surely fallen through by way of political rebellion?”

Kyungsoo blinks, searching for something to say when the King laughs. “Please, Kyungsoo. Enjoy a glass.”

Kyungsoo internally groans as he blankly accepts the glass from your drunk father.

“You know what I’m thinking of?”

“What is that Your Majesty?”

“My daughter is alone, Lord knows where,” the King hiccups, “with only her fresh buffoon of a husband to guide her.” Kyungsoo hasn’t tasted the wine, watching your father with a sharp gaze.

“What are you saying, Your Majesty?”

“I want you to go to them. I don’t trust that prince any farther than I can throw him. He can’t protect her like you can.” The King tips his head back, jaw slacked as he swallows the rest of the alcohol. “Jongin just left. I’m sure you can catch up with him.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes as he sets the glass down. “But what of you and the Queen?”

“Aish, don’t worry about us,” the King slurs, swaying as he pours himself another glass. Kyungsoo tenses his fists behind his back as the King continues. “We’re with the majority of the palace that escaped. Give a father some peace of mind, yeah?”

Kyungsoo nods, bowing to your father as he receives final instructions. Within ten minutes, he is loaded on a horse with vague directions to your hidden cabin. Following Jongin by nearly a full day, nerves crawl through Kyungsoo’s muscles as he leads the horse to gallop faster, leading him to you.

***

Chanyeol had only been outside for a few minutes when you decide to stop staring at the trunk. Sighing, you stand beside your gown. Knowing the note is tucked away safely from anyone’s eyes – even yours – you turn your back on whatever Kyungsoo needed to say. The door creaks open while you scoop rice into the cauldron.

“Would you like to go to town?” Chanyeol shakes his head, pulling his disheveled hair from his eyes.

“Is that a wise choice?” You continue measuring enough rice for both of you.

“What else is there to do?” he shrugs, moving to sit in the chair beside you. He grins. “Wouldn’t you like to go pick up some more food? Clothes? Books? Sewing materials?”

“Of course, it would be helpful,” you pause, shaking the pot to even out the rice. “We shouldn’t go out more than necessary, though.”

A pout unfurls across Chanyeol’s cheeks as he rests his chin against his balled fist. You watch him in your peripheral vision, rolling your eyes at his display. You sigh, adding water to the pot.

“We should eat first, at least.” You twist, taking the rice to the fireplace as Chanyeol leans away from the table, crossing his arms.

The room stays quiet, save for the cracking fire, and the blade smacking the table as you chop vegetables. Chanyeol looks over a map of the area, his brow furrowed as he reads the cartographical landscape. He barely looks up at you when you place a bowl of stew in front of him. He spoons some into his mouth when he shoots his gaze up to yours.

“This is good!” He smiles, eating a larger bite. You look at the trunk, taking hollow swallows of the soup you barely taste.

“I can’t wait to get back to the palace. This is a mockery compared to Minseok’s dishes.” You stare at the bowl, hoping to finish quickly. Chanyeol watches you between bites. He reaches his hand toward you, palm facing up. You glance between it and the pleas hidden in his eyes before accepting it. He gives you a soft squeeze.

“We don’t have to go into town if you would prefer not to. I only thought it would be good to go stretch our legs, possibly get some more food.” He speaks quietly.

“No,” you sigh, forcing yourself to not look at the invisible note. “It will be like we’re a normal couple.” You smirk, squeezing his hand with the same pressure he gave you. Chanyeol grins and nods, finishing his bowl as he lifts it to his lips.

“Let’s get on then.”

***

“Four shillings for the rice. Eight for the cabbage,” the old man sneers, looking over Chanyeol with narrow eyes. Chanyeol’s pout returns as he inspects the vegetables, weighing them between his hands. You curl your cloak around your shoulders a bit more, glancing at the people shuffling around you. Chanyeol pulls your attention quickly as he twists to you.

“What do you think?” His frown deepens as he holds a cabbage in his palms. The shopkeeper looks to you and rolls his eyes.

“That should be fine, darling. Let’s keep shopping.” You pat Chanyeol’s shoulder while he drops the coins on the table. You pointed to a booth housing linens, urging Chanyeol to move in that direction.

“Is this your first time in a market?” Chanyeol mutters, leaning close to you. The two of you dodge bystanders who regard you only in passing.

“In this kingdom, yes.” You murmur, clasping his hand tight. He smirks and puffs his chest out, walking with the confident air of royalty. You can’t help but smile at his display, leaning on his arm and moving around the locals like you might have belonged there in a different life.

A young woman catches your eye as she pushes away from a leering man. He stops and corners her against a wall, pressing himself closer to her. She stares at the ground while he whispers what you can only imagine to be vile words from vile breath.

You pull on Chanyeol’s arm, motioning to the act when he frowns at you. “We can’t really get involved with anything,” he warns.

“But we can’t just leave her there.”

The woman yelps when he grabs her waist. You bristle and move to storm up to him when a familiar pair of men swing around his shoulders.

“Now what would a nice girl like her want with a drunkard like you?” Jooheon smiles as his grip tightens around the confused man. You stop, staring at the four of them within earshot, jolting Chanyeol back. He stares at the unfolding scene as his neck flushes with instant adrenaline.

“Honey, is this man bothering you?” Minhyuk shoves himself between the woman and the drunk, not taking his eyes off the man. “You ought to go on, now.” The woman nods with a sigh of relief and scurries around the side of the wall, rushing away from the three of them.

You grip Chanyeol’s arm tighter as he tries to steal the two of you away unnoticed. Before you turn, Minhyuk stares at you, his eyes widening as his gaze latches on you.

“Let him be, Jooheon,” Minhyuk points. “Our friends are here.”

“Shit,” Chanyeol mutters loud enough for you to hear as he tugs your hand, swirling you through the crowd. You glance over your shoulder as Jooheon releases the man. He and Minhyuk follow close behind. Chanyeol snaps on your wrist. “Don’t look at them!”

He whirls you through the market, gathering more and more suspicious glances at the tall stranger and his quiet wife. Chanyeol dips down an alley of booths, rushing you to the other side of the market. He leans against a wall, catching his breath while looking you over.

“Are you alright?”

You nod, trying to calm your breathing while Chanyeol smooths his thumbs over your cheeks. He pulls you into a hug, his stuttering breaths relaxing as he holds you. You hold him, feeling his racing pulse through your cheek on his chest.

“If it ain’t our close pals,” Jooheon slinks around the corner, waving at you with a purr.

“How was your private time, miss?” Minhyuk glares at Chanyeol who holds you tighter. Your husband struggles to maintain a neutral expression.

“Friends! Good to see you again.” Chanyeol relaxes his arms around you, carefully placing himself between you and the bandits. Jooheon pouts.

“Good? He said, ‘good to see you’,” he lightly smacks Minhyuk’s shoulder. “And yet you ran at the first sight of us? Tsk,” he clicks his tongue and crosses his arms. “That doesn’t feel very friendly to me, Choi Minho.”

You place your hand in Chanyeol’s, squeezing it to help ground him. He twitches as though he wants to look at you but doesn’t remove his eye contact with the men.

“I apologize if our actions seemed rude. We’re just nearing the end of our shopping before heading home.”

“What a great idea!” Jooheon claps as he inches toward you. “What are we having?”

“What?” Chanyeol backs away, struggling to keep a distance between you and them.

“You gave us directions that weren’t exactly right, but then again, I think you knew that.” Jooheon’s eyes darken while Minhyuk pulls out the blade he stole on the pond’s shore. “So dinner – what are we having?”

“We can’t accommodate guests presently,” you offer, lilting your voice higher than usual. You give them a sorrowful smile to seal the lie. “But we could give you some of our vegetables we just purchased. You shouldn’t go hungry.” You pat the small bag secured around your waist.

Jooheon stares at you as you deflate. He glares at Chanyeol in a snap before flashing a poisonous grin.

“Isn’t your wife just the sweetest? I’m afraid I haven’t found a woman like her in a long time. So sad to see another man live your dreams, I suppose.”

“She doesn’t have to be his,” Minhyuk taps the flat of the blade against his chin, looking at you with a bored glaze in his eyes.

At this, Chanyeol stops moving, frozen with his chest puffed. You hold his forearm, praying that he won’t fall into their taunted traps.

“Watch your mouth,” Chanyeol’s even voice turns cold. You hear the authority seeping through it.

“Are you gonna make me?” Minhyuk grins, swinging the blade with a bit more force.

“Apologize and leave us alone.” Chanyeol lets go of your hand, stepping closer to Minhyuk now.

“Darling, please,” you breathe, your brow twisted and knotted to a new degree.

“Yes, ‘darling’, you shouldn’t pick a fight you won’t win.” Jooheon jeers.

“You won’t like what we get at the end when we do, Crown Prince.” Minhyuk dashes forward, swiping his blade through the air, slicing Chanyeol’s forearm. He grimaces and stumbles back into you, pushing you farther away. You yelp, trying to hold onto him when he shouts, throwing himself into Minhyuk with fists flying.

Jooheon locks you tight in his arms as Chanyeol lands a few punches to Minhyuk’s jaw and ribcage, but the smaller man easily maneuvers around Chanyeol’s lanky build. The blade falls to the dirt by their feet as they struggle. You wriggle in Jooheon’s thick grasp.

“Please Princess, we aren’t going to hurt you. Nor him, for that matter,” he breathes against your ear, your skin crawling with a repulsed response. You stomp down on his foot, bringing your elbow to his abdomen as he bends over. Jooheon releases you just as Minhyuk collides his elbow against Chanyeol’s nose.

“Stop it!” You scream, sprinting and ramming into Minhyuk with your full body, tumbling you both to the ground. His head smacks against the ground as he grunts. You pant, pushing him harder into the dirt when his eyes flutter open. Gasping, you try to scramble off him when he pulls you tighter to him, swinging his leg around yours and locking it in.

Chanyeol staggers to reach you but Jooheon punches him in the lower back, earning a squeal from your husband as he drops to the ground just out of your reach.

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Princess,” Minhyuk groans, twisting himself around you to pin you on the ground.

“You have no idea,” you mutter, pulling your head back and smacking him square in the nose. Pain ebbs in your skull as Minhyuk immediately releases you, clutching his broken nose as blood pours from his face. You scramble away from, clawing your way to Chanyeol who scratches at Jooheon’s hands tightening around his throat.

The bandit seethes at you as you rush around behind him and interlock your fingers around his neck and drop backward, effectively choking Jooheon and pulling him off Chanyeol’s neck. He yelps as Chanyeol gasps.

Jooheon tries to smack at your hands as Chanyeol coughs loudly into his palm. He whips his gaze to you with horrified, wide eyes.

“We have to go!” Chanyeol shouts, scrambling to his feet and pulling Jooheon who coughs as well while Minhyuk struggles to his feet.

Chanyeol tears your arm up, propelling you forward as he twists on his heel, racing toward the main street again. The bag smacks against your waist with each step, thumping you with a rhythm to focus on. His bloodied knuckles grip your forearm in a vice that might leave bruises as the villagers look you over with varying degrees of interest and confusion. He doesn’t look behind you and he moves faster, not dropping your arm nor taking a moment to rest until the village is far behind you.

***

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell Jongin!” You slam the door shut, locking the bolt in place and checking it three times as Chanyeol sinks into a chair, gasping loudly. You rip the bag from your waist, tossing it on the table without care. “How could we be so careless? They knew who we are. Do you understand? They know!” Your volume crescendos, voice breaking with nerves and adrenaline as you pace around the floor. Chanyeol drops his head against the table.

“Please stop shouting,” he breathes, closing his eyes.

“What are we gonna do? We aren’t safe here anymore.”

“Stop yelling,” Chanyeol speaks a touch harder.

“We have to leave, maybe go to the safe house by the sea. We could leave tonight an-”

“Stop it!” Chanyeol thrusts his head off the table with the shout, stunning you into silence. You stare at him wide-eyed. Your lip quivers and tears bubble over your cheeks as you weep into your palms. Chanyeol’s anger dissolves immediately and he stands, sweeping over to you in only a few steps. He pulls you in his arms and hushes you as he smooths your hair.

“Shh, please don’t cry, I’m sorry,” he coos. “I’m sorry for yelling, I just…” he releases you and slinks back to the chair, pushing his face in his palms. You sniffle and look over his dirtied body. His knuckles are caked with dried blood and dirt clumps. Blood splatter brushes against his lips from the hit to his nose and the cut on his forearm left his shirt torn and dyed scarlet. His cheeks are swollen and one eye is far too puffy for his vision to be good. He shudders in his hands as he cries, wincing with every breath.

“No, I’m sorry,” you hiccup a breath and move away from him, grabbing the pot of water. Taking more cloth from your old, tattered dress from the trunk, you sit beside him at the table, dunking the cloth in the water and pulling his hand from his face. He stutters a breath as you gently swab his wounds, freeing him from the grime of the fight.

“This cut is deep, but I don’t know how to do stitches,” you murmur to no one in particular. Chanyeol nods and winces as you carefully blot the gash on his forearm.

The two of you sit in silence, save for small sniffles and squeezing excess water. You work quickly, noting how often you’ve had to clean his body of blood and bruises. He watches you closely through his puckered eyes as he scoffs. You glance at him, moving to press the cloth against his eyebrow.

“What?”

“You do it so effortlessly.”

“Do what?” You cup his chin in your hand and sweep the cloth over the red splotches on his jaw.

“Make me like you more.”

Your cheeks burn as a smile crosses your lips. “And what do I do that you like so much?” You speak softly, squeezing the water out over the murky bowl as Chanyeol furrows his eyes, thinking hard.

“You feel like my partner. I think I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side through much else,” he chuckles. “But what else is there for us to go through at this point?”

You don’t say anything as you begin wrapping his hands. “I like the idea of being your partner,” you sigh, careful to not push on his wounds too hard. “That’s all I wanted.”

Chanyeol watches you as you tie off the last of the cloth and push the bowl away. You rub your palms as he shoots his hand across the table, latching on yours. You stare at him.

He doesn’t say anything, searching your face for something. You hold your breath and tighten your shoulders as he silently watches you. Giving you a final squeeze, Chanyeol releases you and pushes away from the table. He swipes the bloodied bowl and a few carrots. He pauses over you, pressing a quick kiss to your hair before wandering to the door. You hear the locks unlatching.

“I’m going to check on Halphabert for a minute. Please just rest,” and he saunters out of the cottage without another word.

You sit, staring at the grain of the wood and rolling your fingers over your raw palms. Scraped from the ground in the altercation, you glance at the dirtied remains of your wedding gown, within it, Kyungsoo’s note sits unread.

Releasing a soft groan, you move to snag the crumpled note, holding it close to your bodice before you unfurl and read the contents. Only having a few minutes before Chanyeol comes back in, you exhale, bite your lip, and begin reading.

_Princess,_

_I hope Jongin did give this to you and that you take a moment to read it. Perhaps the Crown Prince is reading over your shoulder, but if I know you like I think I do, then you must have waited until you had privacy to open it._

_Your Father and Mother are doing well – too well if you ask me. The King has supplied them with all they could require, and unfortunately, that does include copious amounts of alcohol. Don’t worry though, your Father hasn’t made a fool of himself by any means. Not yet at least. We are currently posted a small court by the sea. I think you’d cherish the view. It’s not hard to look out at the sand at dusk and imagine you stuck to the shore until the late hours of the evening…_

_The palace was able to evacuate fine. Only a few casualties for those who were right near the blasts, but it appeared that those were accidental. I don’t know if Jongin and the Crown Prince would have talked about this in front of you, but you deserve to know. I’ve been working with Yixing, Jongin, Junmyeon, and Jongdae to develop a plan to subdue the perpetrators and bring you home. We’re currently looking for a group of rebels that have taken to the northern crest – I think you might be stationed out there which I can’t imagine why you weren’t given any security aside from your husband… though maybe he is needing you to protect him._

_Please know everyone is alright, Princess. They’re managing in the ways they know how. I can’t stop wondering about you though. Are you alright? Is the Prince… treating you okay? Do you have enough to eat? Are you warm at night?_

_You looked beautiful in your gown – it is a sight I shouldn’t soon forget._

_I’ll leave future correspondence with Jongin. Please stay safe and be well, my Princess._

_Yours Always,_

_Kyungsoo_


	11. Chapter 11

You thumb through the pages of Junmyeon’s recommended novel, a fiction about pirates discovering lost worlds when Chanyeol clears his throat. You glance up at him, taking in his narrow eyes and slightly downturned mouth. He adjusts in the seat, resting his jaw in his palm, obscuring his mouth from your gaze while he stares at the map. You set the barely-open book down and fold your hands.

“Are you alright?”

Chanyeol brings his gaze to you, as though your voice surprised him greatly. He blinks quickly – you almost hear his thoughts stuttering.

“Yes,” he pauses, rubbing his index finger and thumb together before popping his knuckles in a swift motion. “Are you?”

“You seem unsatisfied with something,” you press, pushing the book away, leaning on the edge of the uncomfortable chair. “Should I redress your bandages?”

“Ah, no,” he chuckles with an exasperated sigh, pulling his arm closer to his abdomen, further from you. “I’m quite alright,” he finishes quietly, giving you a small smile before returning his attention back to the map.

You try to swallow the sigh threatening to cross your lips as you reach for the book, opening it to the third page again and attempt to sink yourself into the world embedded in the ink. The two of you sit like this for only minutes longer before Chanyeol huffs.

“I hate being held up like this.” He tosses the map away, crossing his arms and leaning against the chair.

“We can’t leave.” You fold the book in your lap, your finger holding your place within the pages.

“I know that. I’m just so,” Chanyeol groans, rubbing his cheek, “tired of not being able to leave.”

“What would you prefer to be doing right now if that were not the case?”

“Truly anything else,” he sighs, catching the dim hurt in your eyes as you glance away from him. “Wait, I don’t mean not being around you,” he offers, and you only nod, watching him closely.

“I understand, these walls are not all that forgiving, huh,” you vaguely gesture to the room, taking your time to avoid looking at him. He sighs.

“I enjoy your company, please don’t misunderstand that,” Chanyeol moves to stand, stretching his shoulders as he moves over to you. He sweeps his hands up your shoulders and places a kiss on your forehead. “I just mean we have a kingdom that we need to be prepared to rule. We should be in the palace with our people,” he hums, the sound vibrating through your skull.

“Jongin will return next week. Maybe we can ask to go with him,” you frown. “It’s not secure here anymore and you’re hurt.” You reach to hold his hand on your shoulder, turning to kiss his bruised knuckles. Chanyeol grins as you do so, brushing his finger against your cheek.

“I don’t think anyone in the palace’s infirmary could have fixed me up better than you, my darling,” his voice drops lower as he tugs on your arm gently to pull you up.

You follow his guide and stand before him as his arms encircle you – his left forearm not touching you but still keeping you close to him. He breathes you in as he hugs you, his grip tightening.

“But they have been known to be helpful once or twice before,” you chuckle, running circles beneath Chanyeol’s shoulder blades.

“And what would those instances be, Your Highness?” he scoffs, pulling away and regarding you with a smirk. “Where would you have heard such lies?”

“Only small utterances from Prince Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he joins in your small laughter before a calmer energy rolls over the room. It dusts both of you with soft smiles, your fingers barely touching when he turns away from you and wanders to the fireplace with seemingly little reason in mind.

“Baekhyun has enlightened you of our adventurous past, hm?”

“Mind filling in the gaps?” You lean forward on the table, resting your chin on the heel of your palm and tapping your fingers on your jaw. You flash him a raised brow when he glances back at you.

“Very well, then,” he gently coughs into a closed fist. You wait for him to continue. “I suppose he and I were quite brave - him more so than me,” Chanyeol sighs as you narrow your eyes.

“I was just joking, if this topic makes you uncomfortable,” you offer in a small voice. He simply shakes his head.

“Baekhyun led me around like a dog on a leash. I was always excited to follow him wherever he went.” Chanyeol smiles at some unspoken memory. “It was my favorite thing about his visits. We could go anywhere in the palace and do anything with very little consequence.”

He tells you a few stories as he chops vegetables. You stand beside him, joining with small chuckles as you help prepare the food while you hang on his every word.

“Before I knew it, Baekhyun was flipped upside down, I was stuck between the branches, and Jongin was trying to release himself from under the bushes. Yixing tried to free us for a few moments before finally relenting to find Jongdae and Junmyeon,” Chanyeol giggles as he lifts the wooden spoon to his mouth, smacking his lips while gauging the taste of the soup. “We were fairly worse for wear that day, but damn, if our fathers did not reprimand us to high heaven.”

Watching Chanyeol stir the mixture, your stomach twists as you tap your fingers on the table.

“Do you like the palace?”

The question throws off your rhythm as you blink rapidly, looking up at him. “What?”

“Do you like the palace?” he repeats, chuckling softly.

“Yes, why are you asking?” You look at him incredulously.

Chanyeol smirks while tapping the spoon against the lip of the pot. “I want to make sure it’s to your liking.”

“It is!” You muster enthusiasm, thinking of all there is to do once you get back. “I’m excited for the new chapter with you,” you relax, exhaling deeply. You look down, rubbing your fingertips together as your brow knits. You don’t see Chanyeol notice this change in energy, nor his expression fall slightly as he looks you over.

“What’s bothering you?”

“I wonder how many deep conversations two people can have in such a short amount of time,” you mutter, sinking further into yourself as you force yourself to not look at Kyungsoo’s letter.

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol moves from the fire, resting in the chair next to you. He doesn’t take his eyes off you. You sigh.

“I don’t want to keep thinking about who I was or what I thought I wanted,” you pause and Chanyeol simply waits for you to continue, the silence growing between you. “I’m tired of feeling shameful for how I felt. I’m tired of the anger that I only bestow upon myself.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow as you watch him try to connect the hidden meaning of your words. You stand, pulling yourself to the trunk and retrieving Kyungsoo’s letter from the folds of your wedding gown.

“Kyungsoo sent this with Jongin. It took me a bit to muster the courage to read it because I knew once I did,” you pause to smooth the paper between your fingers. “I knew I would really have to reckon with these feelings and the past and what I want the future to be.” You meet Chanyeol’s unwavering eyes and hold the note out to him.

He takes it slowly, unfolding the ruined paper and flicking his gaze over the words. You watch his mouth form a thin line, his eyebrows purse together, his shoulders tighten subtly. He says nothing, lifting his attention back to you, setting the note on the table.

“I’m frustrated that I once loved him, because all I want is to love you, and it seems like we keep having this conversation over and over again. It pains me deeply. I feel as though I’m ruining the beginning of our marriage before we’ve even had a chance to enjoy it.” You move closer to him but keep your hands clasped in front of your abdomen.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Chanyeol whispers with care.

“Do you know how often I want to kiss you? How many times I want nothing more than to pull your face to mine and lose our breath between soft touches?”

At this, Chanyeol leans back, a smile growing on his face – his dimple steadily coming into view.

“My darling, you can kiss me any time you like,” he chuckles, motioning you to come closer. He opens his arms, allowing you to slide onto his lap. Chanyeol’s eyes focus on you more clearly now, his gaze falling to your lips.

“I stop myself so often. Out of guilt?” You shrug. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you,” your voice comes as a whisper. Chanyeol grins.

“Good thing,” his voice matches your volume, swelling between you as a deep murmur. “I’m particularly selfish,” and he touches his lips to yours, pulling you tight against his chest. You lock your fingers in his hair, kissing him fervently. You jump in his grasp when Halphabert’s shrill whinny cuts through the silence.

Chanyeol releases your lips as you both stare at each other for a moment, listening for any other sound. He regards the door – bristled but unwilling to let you go to investigate. His arms tighten around you while you grip his shoulders, hoping to ease the rushing of your pulse.

A hesitant knock falls quickly on the door. Your eyes widen as a small gasp escapes you. Chanyeol heaves his shoulders with his increasingly unsteady breathing, as though he is preparing to attack whoever comes through the wood. A small voice cuts the silence.

“Excuse me? It’s Do Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow a fraction as he releases a barely audible sigh. You drop your shoulders and take a swelling breath, huffing in a dry giggle as tense nerves thrash through your body. You shimmy off his lap, allowing him to stand. Chanyeol twists to the door, unlatching the metal lock and swinging the door wide.

You grin as Kyungsoo’s gaze falters between the two of you. He bows to you both as you rush across the floor. You grip the rough fabric on his shoulders and nearly rip him up, dragging him from the darkness into the room with a tight hug. Chanyeol steps back quickly as you hurl Kyungsoo into the cottage, his arms not yet touching your body.

“What are you doing here?” It takes quite an effort to still your racing heart, to not let over-exhausted tears sprinkle across your cheeks. Kyungsoo stands still, allowing you to slowly relax around his chest.

“Your father requested that I join you here until we can head back to the palace. He has been wholly unnerved that you two have been left unprotected for so long. I regret to say, Crown Prince, but the King and Queen were not aware of my leaving until it happened.” Kyungsoo stiffens as you release him, patting his shoulders. You grin, staring at his cool features while he has trouble looking directly at you.

“Why did you not come with Jongin?” Chanyeol clears his throat, stepping closer to the two of you. Kyungsoo looks him over and nods slowly.

“The King told me to rush only hours after him. I didn’t know this exact location though.” Kyungsoo shrinks away from the two of you as Chanyeol moves behind you, resting his hand on the small of your back. You don’t pay any mind, glancing at the fire.

“We just prepared dinner! It should be ready any moment. Please get comfortable.” You clasp your hands to your waist as you look up at Chanyeol – his cheeks still flushed with remnants of desire. Looking for confirmation, you aren’t sure, but you smile when he nods at you in agreement.

Kyungsoo looks between the two of you and removes his sword from his hip, resting it on the table. Chanyeol slinks around you, taking up residence in his chair at the table. He looks over your guard.

“How was the journey?” he clears his throat.

“Quite fine, your Highness.” Kyungsoo doesn’t meet Chanyeol’s gaze as he makes himself small, only taking up as much space as he needs. You swipe three bowls from a barrel near the fireplace, spooning generous helpings into the bowls for the men.

You walk two bowls to the table, setting one down in front of each of them. Chanyeol smiles at you, placing his hand over yours while Kyungsoo only blinks when you place the bowl in front of him.

“Please eat,” you drop your voice, almost leaning toward Kyungsoo. He picks up the spoon and brings a small bite to his lips, sipping the broth. Satisfied, you turn to grab your bowl when Chanyeol tugs your hand, pulling you against his leg. He looks up at you with a smile that reaches his eyes.

“Thank you, dear,” he whispers. You pat his shoulder, running your fingers against the nape of his neck. He releases you as you fetch a bowl of soup for yourself. The men eat in silence when you reach the table and sit between them. The silence stretches on for minutes.

“What has the situation been?” Kyungsoo breaks the quiet with a small slurp.

“We’re managing.” Chanyeol clears his throat once again. You look between them, not sure of what to say when you see Chanyeol adjust his sleeve around the wound on his forearm.

“Oh! Can you help me with something?” You whip to Kyungsoo who finally looks at you with large eyes. He seems taken aback by your outburst, Chanyeol as well. He takes a measured breath.

“What do you need?”

“We, uh… well I don’t…” you struggle to find the words without telling him all that happened. You wonder if Chanyeol would want you to. Both men stare at you as you furrow your brow. “You know I’ve never been good at stitches,” you finally mutter. Kyungsoo looks you over with alarm.

“Are you injured?” He rushes out in one breath.

“Not me…” you look at Chanyeol who seems unaffected by the conversation. With a tight-lipped smile, he stares at his bowl, raising the rest of the soup to his mouth.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo looks the prince over. You swallow dryly.

“I’m fine.” Chanyeol sets the empty bowl on the table with a clatter. You grimace.

“He’s not. He has an awful cut on his forearm that needs stitches.” You meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Can you look at it?”

Kyungsoo looks between the two of you while Chanyeol crosses his arms to the best of his ability.

“Do you have a needle and thread?”

You and Kyungsoo finish the meal quickly before you rush to find the sewing kit Junmyeon sent. You dig through the trunk while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol continue to glance at each other in silence.

Kyungsoo slides in the seat you occupied, rolling his sleeves up his forearms. Chanyeol stiffens as he holds his arm out flat on the table.

“Will you get me a bowl of water?” Kyungsoo’s instruction left you gliding across the floor, grabbing a fresh cloth and a bowl of warmed water. You set it beside the needle, stepping around Kyungsoo to stand behind Chanyeol, placing your palm on his shoulder. The prince relaxes into your touch while your trusted guard begins unraveling the soiled wrap.

Chanyeol winces silently. Kyungsoo doesn’t react.

“What happened?” He takes a moment to look over the layers of cherried, flayed skin bubbling around the edges, spreading out in deep purple bruises spanning the length of Chanyeol’s forearm. The thin wound itself glistens in the firelight. You squeeze Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying to swallow the disgust rising in your throat.

“Bandits.” Chanyeol sucks in a quick breath as Kyungsoo gently holds his arm. You move your hand down his chest, circling his collarbone through his thin shirt with your thumb.

“Where?”

“Town.”

“When?”

“This morning.”

You roll your eyes at the stiff conversation happening in front of you. Leaning down, you press a quick kiss on the top of Chanyeol’s head.

“They saw us right when we first arrived. We took a swim in a pond not far from here. Two men asking for the town and we thought we shook them off.” You watch Kyungsoo thread the needle, bracing yourself. “We went into town to get more food after Jongin left and they cornered us,” you sigh, pressing more of yourself against Chanyeol as you feel him tense.

He quickly turns his head from Kyungsoo as he grips the sides of the wound. Chanyeol pushes his head in your chest. Your hands fly up to his face, brushing wisps of his black hair away. Kyungsoo doesn’t look up as he pushes the needle into Chanyeol’s skin.

You feel the thunderous yelp more than you hear it. You tighten yourself around him, trying to muffle and comfort him. Kyungsoo doesn’t slow down, quickly weaving a lattice through the wound.

“Fuck, did we not have alcohol?” Chanyeol strains.

“It’s almost over, love,” you murmur against his hair. He nods, squeezing the table as Kyungsoo dabs the edges of the cut with gauze.

With a few more precise movements, Kyungsoo ties off the thread, reaching for the new wraps. Chanyeol relaxes in your arms as you press gentle, quick kisses over his cheeks. Kyungsoo quickly releases the arm which Chanyeol pulls close to his chest, curling further into you as he holds it. He gasps, flexing his fingers slightly before he looks back at Kyungsoo.

“Thank you,” he offers.

“Of course, your Highness,” Kyungsoo nods, rinsing the flecks of blood from his hands.

“Let me clean up.” You move from Chanyeol, reaching between the men to the supplies.

“Allow me, Princess,” Kyungsoo tries to grab the bowl but you wave him off.

“Please, I need to go check on Halphabert anyway. I’ll ensure your horse is fine as well.” You smile at him as he stares at you wide-eyed. Kyungsoo gulps and leans back in the chair while you gather the dirtied materials and a few carrots in your arms. “I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Be careful, love,” Chanyeol calls out, still guarding his tender forearm. You nod and step into the cool evening through the door, letting it shut tightly behind you.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sit in silence for a beat. Chanyeol continues flexing his fingers a fraction, gauging the pain. Kyungsoo sits straight, glancing around the room. His eyes fall on the crumpled note at the edge of the table near the bed. His eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat.

Chanyeol looks up at the sound, following the guard’s line of sight. He sighs when he connects the dots.

“Please relax, it’s okay.” He turns his attention to his arm, resting it on the table. Kyungsoo tries to swallow and inhale at once, earning a stinging cough. Chanyeol’s brow knots. “Are you alright?”

“You… she showed you?” he manages. Chanyeol nods.

“She told me everything that happened between you two.”

This inspires another round of coughing from the guard as the prince falters with his stiff exterior.

“Your Highness, I can’t apologize enough,” Kyungsoo says. “I mean I-I, I didn’t th-think she’d-”

“Kyungsoo, relax. I’m not angry.” Chanyeol softens his tone, maintaining eye contact. “The past can’t be changed, nor would we want it to. I’m not perfect by any means, and she knows of those experiences…” he sighs. “She has a lot of pent-up feelings regarding you though. I’d reckon you do too. You should talk and talk honestly.”

Kyungsoo stares at the prince speaking so candidly with him, lost for words. He furrows his brow, fidgeting his fingers.

“Why are you doing this?” he speaks so lowly, Chanyeol wonders for a moment if he misheard.

He smiles and scoffs, “what? You imagine you’re the only one who loves her?”

The door jostles as you step into the warm room, patting your damp hair. You thrust the door shut, latching the lock as the men adjust in their seats. Chanyeol is the first to stand.

“Start raining on you, my love?” He starts walking to you and you meet him halfway, curling your arms around his waist.

“Just a light sprinkle. I walked the horses to the small cover around the side.” You turn to Kyungsoo as he also stands. “I fed and watered them both, but you’re more than welcome to check on them before bed.” You smile. Kyungsoo gives you a tight smile as Chanyeol wraps his unbandaged arm around your shoulders.

“Speaking of, we ought to do that soon.”

You rub the small of his back as Kyungsoo shifts to stand straight.

“I’ll go sleep outside, keep watch.”

“You’ll do no such thing,” you snap, halting all your movements. You stare at Kyungsoo with narrow eyes. “Really? How dare you even recommend that?” Kyungsoo looks you over, a frown curling on his face.

“Princess, this cottage is not suitable for three people.”

“We’ll make do. You’re not sleeping outside,” you scoff, pulling away from Chanyeol. “And we can’t go to bed yet, we need to discuss those men.”

“They aren’t an issue anymore,” Chanyeol begins but you drop your arms and move away from him, glaring at the two men.

“Am I talking to myself in here? You,” you gesture at Chanyeol, “have a wound that just got fixed much too late for my liking, and you,” you turn to Kyungsoo, “just got here with no idea of what we’re up against.”

The men bristle at your words, but you continue. “They referred to us by title,” you sigh. “They know who we are and they are far too close.”

Kyungsoo drops his guarded body language, his shoulders sinking as urgency splashes across his face.

“What do you mean, they know?”

Chanyeol sighs and moves to the fire, placing a small pot of water in the flames. “Will you get some tea out, dear? This’ll be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience in waiting for this one! Stay tuned - we're getting close to some good parts. I'll try to update soon! 
> 
> Side note: Anyone else get swept up in the Bridgerton wave last month?


	12. Chapter 12

Chanyeol pauses, looking at his small cup of tea when your arm slowly bends under your jaw. He and Kyungsoo stop speaking, watching you sink deeper asleep. With your closed eyes, your mouth pops open as you steadily breathe, unaware that you’ve stopped listening altogether.

“We ought to call it a night.” Chanyeol stretches, throwing back the last of the tea as though it were the hard alcohol he wished it was.

“Of course. I’ll move on outside.” Kyungsoo stands, pushing the chair back quietly to not wake you. Chanyeol furrows his brow and yawns.

“No point. You know she’d just be mad.” He moves to cradle your face, gently resting you against the table. “Take a blanket.” Chanyeol grabs the same quilt Jongin used and tosses it to Kyungsoo.

He catches it, folding it within his arms as he watches Chanyeol slip his hands under you. You whimper, curling your hands around Chanyeol without opening your eyes. Kyungsoo turns on his heel, walking toward the dimming fire.

Chanyeol hooks his arms under your legs and behind your back to lift you to the bed. He kneels on the mattress and sets you down. Your hand lingers on his arm while he pulls the blanket over you.

“Chanyeol,” you sigh, curling into yourself as you burrow against the pillow. He smiles at you, rubbing his thumb against your cheek.

Kyungsoo stiffens when he hears your tiny plea. What you’re wanting from the prince, he doesn’t know, but he catches the pang of jealousy rushing through his body that it wasn’t his name you sleepily whispered. He frowns, subtly shaking his head, and moves to unfold the blanket.

Chanyeol throws a glance to Kyungsoo and sighs once again. He silently admonishes himself for doing that so much – for how unbecoming it is – and begins clearing the table of the maps and trinkets. Kyungsoo lays the blanket down, staring at his small makeshift bed.

“We could go,” he begins, turning back to the prince. Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow.

“Where?”

“To the sea. It doesn’t make sense to keep the royal family apart anymore. This area is compromised now so it’s not any safer,” Kyungsoo pauses, dropping his sore shoulders an inch. “At least there you’d have more security.”

"And you are someone to make that decision?"

Kyungsoo looks him over for a moment, nibbling gently on the tip of his tongue for a moment. 

"Is there a better plan currently in place?"

Chanyeol hums, considering Kyungsoo’s points when he looks down at your sleeping frame, arms wrapped up around your face and hands vaguely reaching toward him.

“Let’s start in the morning, then.” Chanyeol nods, shrugging as he rubs the back of his neck.

The men say nothing more as they settle into their spots for the rest of the night. Chanyeol folds into bed with you, sliding his arms around your waist and shoulders. In the depth of your unconsciousness, you immediately receive him, clinging to him and trying to bring him closer. His lips ghost across your forehead and he closes his eyes.

Kyungsoo stares at the ceiling, listening to the creaking and groaning of the bed as Chanyeol moves beside you. His jaw clenches and he refuses to allow his fists to follow suit. He twists on his side, the low glow of the fire warming his cheeks as he scowls into the growing silence. As relieved as Kyungsoo is to see you, he can’t help how much he hates this. He bites in the inside of his cheek and clamps his eyes tight, blocking out any visual cue that he is here with the two of you.

***

A horse whinnies a muffled cry when the door blasts open. The room erupts with thunderous stomping as Kyungsoo snaps his head up, heart pounding as two men with covered faces crowd over him. They grab his arms and rip him from the floor. He groans, thrusting his shoulder against one man when he searches for you.

Chanyeol didn’t hear the horses or the carriages arriving. He barely heard the door getting rammed, but he did hear Kyungsoo grunts when he felt hands tugging at his shoulders, pushing him into the floor.

“What the fu-” Chanyeol’s cry cuts out when a man punches him in the stomach, effectively making the prince wheeze. He thrashes on the floor against the two men subduing him as you grunt on the bed.

You felt Chanyeol fall away from you and immediately recoil from a smack across your cheek. Blinking through the adrenaline, you struggle to open your eyes to see the room swarming with unknown men as they attack Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Two hands grab your legs and begin pulling you to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t touch her!” Kyungsoo shouts through the bodies trying to get him out the door.

“Please stop!” You cry as the man curls his arms around your waist, pushing you toward the door.

“Don’t scream or we’ll kill you all.” The man’s voice was quiet, the threat would have dissolved into the night if your pulse wasn’t thumping between your ears. He continues pushing you when you look at the men pulling Chanyeol to his feet. They punch his bruised jaw, roughly tugging on his hair. You see streaks of tears soak his cheeks. He gasps for breath and you struggle against the man holding you.

“Please don’t hurt him,” you whimper and groan as the man squeezes you. He gets you to the door snapped off its hinges and shoves you out into the night.

The cool air stings you as the stranger keeps holding you against him. He stops near the two men holding Kyungsoo and to your right, Chanyeol and the other captors stop. They keep you in front of two black carriages at the edge of the small clearing. The three of you gasp and sputter in the darkness.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol lifts his head, trying to lean toward you when the man on his left jolts him back.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo spits, no longer struggling against the men holding him but not releasing any tension in his muscles.

One door opens as two men slip out of the carriage and walk to you. You look them over, noticing their long, dirtied cloaks and revealed faces in the bright moonlight.

“How are they?” asks the taller of the two men the group holding you. His small eyes look over each of you, landing a hard stare at Chanyeol.

“Not much of a problem,” a voice calls out. You look to the man to your right as he glances at you through his hood. You squint.

“Minhyuk?” you whisper. The man tilts his head, removing one hand from Chanyeol’s arm to pull his hood down from his face, revealing the grin you have become uncomfortably accustomed to.

“I’m honored you recognize me, Princess.,” He laughs with a wink when the man in front of you shoots him a sharp glare.

“Easy.” His command ceases sound from Minhyuk.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asks again as the men tighten their grip on him. The man smiles.

“You have a lot of strength and will. That kind of fight is good.” He turns his head to face you. “What a pleasure to make the acquaintance of your Highness, Princess.” He steps toward you, stopping a few inches before you. “I’m regretful that you are involved when this is not your fight,” he pauses, sadness glimmers behind his eyes for a flash before he blinks quickly, giving you a short bow. You stare at him curiously as he keeps his head low for longer than you expected.

“Of who do I have the honor of meeting?” You say, watching him lift his head and give you a small smile.

“Son Hyunwoo,” he says slowly, looking you over. “Shownu, if you’d like.”

“Come on, Captain, we really should get moving.” The other man behind Hyunwoo fidgets and looks around the clearing.

Hyunwoo gives you a final, satisfied smirk and turns on his heel. “Kihyun, Hoseok, get their horses. Everyone else, get them in, fellas.” He moves toward the carriages as the men wrangle Kyungsoo and Chanyeol forward. Hyunwoo gets into the first one but stops on the step. “Hyungwon, bring her to me.” He disappears through the door.

At this, Kyungsoo struggles against the men. He shoves into them, cracking his head against their chests and ripping his arms from their grip.

Chanyeol tries to move out of Minhyuk’s grasp, but the man digs his fingers into Chanyeol’s stitched wound, earning a loud groan from your husband as it sends him to the ground.

Kyungsoo breaks away from his captors and lunges toward you but the man holding you spins you around. Someone grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tackles him to the ground. One of the men pulls a rope from his waist and begins tying Kyungsoo’s arms behind his back.

Hyunwoo pokes his head out of the carriage, watching his men clamor over the bodyguard and the prince while you stand quietly, looking overwhelmed. He claps twice.

“Now, it looks like there is some disagreement with that choice. I assure you that the princess will be fine. If you don’t want to lose a hand or your head, I suggest you try to understand the current predicament you’re in.” He steps out of the carriage again, springing on the grass that you’ve come to love sitting in with Chanyeol during secret, sunny moments. Those moments seem so far away as Hyunwoo approaches you.

“Please don’t hurt her,” Chanyeol breathes against the ground, struggling to keep his head up. Hyunwoo glares at your husband, sinking down to rest on his heels.

“No harm will come to her if you both act right. No running, no fighting,” he swivels his gaze between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo before looking at Minhyuk and the others. “For any of you. We’re not barbarians.” He stands, motioning for Hyungwon to walk you toward him. “The princess will sit with me – the rest will follow.”

“Where are we going?” You try not to trip over your feet as Hyungwon pushes you forward with his long legs. Hyunwoo smiles at you but says nothing more. The nervous man moves toward Halphabert and Kyungsoo’s horse as the other man holding Chanyeol releases his grip to follow.

“Wait, wait wait,” Chanyeol huffs as Minhyuk shoves him toward the second carriage. His eyes are wide as he stares at you, wincing as Minhyuk’s fingers grip his forearm tighter. Hyungwon nudges you into the carriage. Your head smacks on the edge of the door frame, earning a quiet groan.

“God, Hyungwon. Be careful,” Hyunwoo scolds, adjusting his legs on one side of the seats. Hyungwon only nods as he moves you to sit across from Hyunwoo. He leans back out of the carriage to close the door, shutting you in with the stranger.

You dig your thumbs into your palms as Hyunwoo watches you. You both sit in silence as everyone filters into their positions. The carriage rocks back and forth as someone climbs up the front behind you. Hyunwoo only smiles softly to himself, looking out the window into the darkness.

~

With his hands bound, Kyungsoo is thrown into the carriage behind Chanyeol as the men move them to opposite sides. Minhyuk slams down against Chanyeol, keeping his hand tight on the prince’s wound. The other man pulls his hood off and Chanyeol’s eyes widen as Jooheon stares at him.

“Miss us?” Jooheon and Minhyuk chuckle while Kyungsoo steadies his breathing. Chanyeol falls limp, slumping against the carriage’s wall, breathing heavy with closed eyes and wet eyelashes. Kyungsoo avoids looking at the men or the prince, trying to force himself to remain calm.

“We’re gonna have with this new one, huh Minnie?” Jooheon pats the back of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“We all set, Changkyun?” Hyungwon’s voice filters through the air as the last man calls out an affirmative, shutting the door on the men before jumping up to take the reins of the carriage.

The men exchange another muffled yell to each other before both carriages are jolted forward as the horses begin trekking back to the main road.

~

You grip the edge of the seat, trying to steel yourself against your rising anxiety over the separation from your men. Staring at the wood by Hyunwoo’s knee, you don’t notice his measured gaze.

“Princess, you needn’t fear for your safety. You’ll be okay,” he offers. You meet his eyes.

“It is not my safety I’m worried for, Son Hyunwoo.”

He leans back, crossing his arms over his chest. You take a moment to look at him, his long features, small mouth, surprisingly kind, if not sad, eyes. Against your better judgment, you believe him. The two of you let the silence grow as the carriage bobbles over rocks and holes in the fresh path.

“I must say I don’t envy your position.” He rests his jaw in his palm.

“What position would that be?” You keep looking at him evenly.

“Being forced to marry into that slimy family. To be traded away to this shithole of a country,” He speaks softly, as though he was cooing a child to sleep. He speaks without the bitterness you expect. You blink.

“This country is my home and I will care for it as such.” You nearly recite as years of etiquette flows through your mind. You force your expression to remain neutral even though you were just abducted in the middle of the night and having a polite conversation with your captor. Hyunwoo gives you a hollow look – you can tell he doesn’t believe you.

“Well, your Highness, you’re about to see the cracked reality behind your new home.” He stops speaking for the rest of the ride, staring out the window as rain begins to dribble against it.


End file.
